Adventures of a Crossdressing Knight
by Miki-hime
Summary: Chapter 14. \\She was going to die here. All because she stole a loaf of bread for a starving three-year-old./ For Gwen, being a girl was hard enough. Being a girl pretending to be a boy to become a knight? Impossible.
1. Fortune's Fool

Fortune's Fool

Guinevere had always dreamed of becoming a knight. She envied the men who commissioned her father to forge their weapons, knowing she would never be able to draw any such weapon in the name of Camelot.

Since she was a child, she had been sneaking away to the palace, watching the knights run their drills from a peephole in one of the stables. Sometimes, she would fall asleep to the sound of clanging steel and distant battle cries. As she got older, she would watch and _remember_.

Her father must have known of her secret. When pieces of armor and weaponry would go missing from the armory, she would come up with some half-baked explanation and he would smile, shrug and tell her it must have been the work of _magic. _Sometimes she wondered if he knew more about magic than he let on.

During the day, she would dutifully perform her chores. At night, she would run off into the forest and practice what drills she remembered. She had become quite deft with a sword over the years but she knew she was mediocre at best compared to the knights of Camelot.

She was a girl, and the only fate that awaited her was marriage and childbirth. If she were lucky, she would become a servant in the palace, but never a knight.

For 18 years of her life, she believed becoming a knight was an unattainable dream. One day, her luck changed in the most extraordinary way.

* * *

The day, where our story begins, was not unlike any other day for Guinevere. She awoke at dawn and prepared breakfast for herself and her father. She, then, cleaned the cottage and polished the weapons her father had made the night before. There was so much work to be done that she never had a chance to sneak off to the palace.

The sun was just beginning to set as she finished polishing the last piece of armor. Her heart filled with excitement as she grabbed her favorite sword from the wall and ran inside the house to find a lantern.

There was nothing she loved more than the feel of a sword in her hand. The sword she held was different from the ones her father usually forged. It was smaller, lighter and seemed to fit perfectly into her hand. It had been in the armory for as long as she could remember, but she refused to believe that no one would purchase it. No, her father had made this sword for _her_.

She ran as fast as she could to her alcove in the forest wondering which of the many drills she would run today. Her "Rising Dragon" was a bit rusty, but so was her "Crescent Moon" formation. Maybe she would do both with the addition of—

"Huagh!"

Gwen stopped in her tracks as the ringing sound of steel filled the air. Someone, no, two someone's were in her alcove. She crouched down in the bushes and carefully moved some branches in the hedges to observe the scene before her.

"Please!" pleaded a young, boy as he held his blood-soaked hand against the wound in his side. "I'll give you whatever you want, just don't kill me!"

The man standing over him laughed raucously. "Don't be ridiculous you coward! Where's the fun in that? You should have known better than to take a shortcut to the palace. You're as stupid as they come! I'll be doing Camelot a favor!"

The boy whimpered and covered his face with his free hand. The bandit lifted his sword and prepared to plunge it into the boy's stomach.

Gwen wasn't sure why, but she suddenly sprung into action. She jumped from her hiding place in the bushes and raised her sword to block the bandit's blow. The bandit jumped back in surprise. The silence that followed was deafening.

The bandit was the first to regain his composure. He grinned revealing his yellow teeth. "A girl? Might I say that luck is definitely not on your side, lad! Fate has sent a _woman_ to rescue you!"

Despite the situation, Gwen scoffed. "You say that like it's a bad thing.

"You have just sentenced yourself to death!" the boy cried from behind her. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

She glanced back at him and answered, "What is right."

"You are a fool," he said, closing his eyes and turning away from her.

"Indeed you are," said the bandit, laughter in his voice. He prepared himself to strike her. "Very well, woman. If you do not wish to stand aside, I have no choice than to strike you down where you stand."

"Funny," she said, stepping back into her own stance, "I was thinking the same exact thing."

The bandit shook his head before attempting to strike her side. She easily parried his strike and jumped back, regaining her stance. The bandit rushed at her again, this time swinging the sword in an arc towards her middle. Again, she parried the blow and jumped back.

The bandit lowered his sword slightly and laughed at her. "Whoever taught you how to wield a sword should have mentioned that the only way to win is to attack. Defense is for the weak. _This _is how it's done, woman."

He attacked her several times with more fervor. His strikes came down harder and faster than before, physically pushing her back as she blocked each and every one of them. Within a few minutes, the bandit had pushed her so far back that her back slammed into the tree. She slid down the trunk and hissed in pain as she slumped to the floor.

The bandit loomed over her and lifted her chin with the point of his sword. "To think that you, a woman, thought you had the capacity to defeat me. You put up a good fight, I'll give you that, but—"

Suddenly, Gwen's eyes shot open. She kicked the sword from his hand with her right foot, and plunged her sword as hard as she could into his chest. The Rising Dragon.

The bandit screamed in pain as he fell to the ground, blood seeping through his tattered clothing.

Gwen stepped toward him and stepped on his chest, looking down at him. "Whoever taught _you_ swordsmanship should have told you to never underestimate your opponent no matter how small."

The bandit looked up at her, his lips forming words, but making no sounds. He coughed and sputtered, causing blood to spatter across her training pants. His eyes filled with anger as he tried in vain to have the last word.

Then he lay still.

Gwen wiped her sword on the ground as she approached the boy. He moved backwards as she approached him. His expression was fearful.

"Who are you?"

"Guinevere. Most people call me Gwen. Too lazy I suppose," she said. She stopped walking and placed her shaking hands on her hips. "Why are you moving away? I need to tend to that…"

A sudden wave of nausea washed over her, prompting her to run a few feet into the forest and wretch. She grabbed the drinking flask at her hip and took a swig, washing the taste out of her mouth, and returned to the alcove.

"Right," she said, her hands still shaking. "I need to tend to that wound of yours."

"You've never killed a man, have you?" the boy asked. It was more of a statement than a question.

"No," Gwen said, glancing downward. She felt ashamed at herself for her moment of weakness. "I've never killed anything. Not even the spiders that live in my closet. Which is surprising, because I find them so gross."

"Well, thank you," he said, smiling. "You saved my life. I am in your debt. Anything you ask of me I will gladly give to you."

Gwen got a good look at the boy at last. He was drenched in sweat, his curly hair stuck to his forehead, and his medium-toned skin flushed pink. She could feel something between them… a bond she couldn't quite explain. It wasn't attraction. Far from it, in fact.

"Have we met before?" she asked, kneeling down and gingerly removing his hand from his wound.

"Strange," he muttered, wincing as she examined his wound. "I was about to ask you the same question. I can't see how; you're a peasant and I'm a noble."

She deliberately pressed down on his wound causing him to yell in pain.

"Good God, woman!" He said as he glared at her, "What I meant is that we're hardly in the same social circle. I care not that you're but a peasant. You've already proven your worth to me."

"I shouldn't have to prove _anything_ to you, _my lord._ We are both people. The only thing that makes us different is our blood," she said indignantly. She wiped her chin with her arm and placed it next to his blood soaked shirt. "You see? We are not that different after all."

"You certainly are an opinionated one, aren't you?"

Gwen smiled, suddenly feeling sheepish. "I get that a lot, Lord…"

"Leodegrance. Gwyddno Leodegrance. And I'm not a lord, I'm a prince. Father sent me here to learn from the best knights in the land. He thinks I'm not fit to be a prince as I am."

"I wonder why…" she thought.

"You don't need to be so snarky," he mumbled crossly. "I know I'm a coward. I was never meant to be a swordsman."

Gwen jumped back in fright. "How did you know what I was thinking?"

"Magic, of course," he said, brightly. "I know you guys don't look upon magic too kindly in these lands, but in Cameliard magic is seen as a gift because so few people are blessed with it. I have yet to find a master to teach me."

"I've never seen a wizard before," Gwen said, in awe. "You must never reveal that to anyone in Camelot or your life will be in grave danger."

"I've accepted that I will never become a full fledged wizard," he said, sighing dramatically. "I am doomed to become a knight."

"Knighthood is not doom in the slightest! It is the highest honor in the land. You get to learn from Prince Arthur himself! I can only dream of such a possibility."

Gwyddno snorted. "Arthur? Why would I want to learn from an arrogant prat like him?"

Gwen glared at him. "He's not a prat!"

He laughed, pressing his fingers to his wound. "You must have never met him if you can say that with such certainty."

"I've heard stories of his greatness! He defends Camelot with his life day after day! You don't know what you're talking about…" she trailed off, suddenly realizing who she was yelling at. "I'm sorry. Sometimes I get a little carried away."

"You know," said Gwyddno, suddenly standing up. "If I didn't know magic, I would have bled out by now and your bravery would have been for naught."

Gwen glanced down at his wound, confused. She then clapped her hands in front of her mouth in shock. "Your wound! It's healed!"

"No thanks to you," he said, winking. He wiped off his clothes and turned to face her. "You've got to control that mouth of yours; it may get you into trouble some day."

"Are you leaving?" she asked, sadly. It had been a long time since she had someone her own age to speak to. She had forgotten how nice it felt. "You won't even pass the first test as you are…"

"What did I tell you about that mouth?" he said, shaking his head at her. "You think I'm not aware of my cowardice? I am almost certain I will fail. If I am forced to return home, I can at least tell father that I tried. He may think me a failure, but he will disown me if I back out from a challenge."

"I didn't mean to offend you," she whispered. "I only worry for your safety. I know the entry process for knighthood is incredibly rigorous and you've just recovered from an awful wound."

"There is no way for me to escape my fate, Gwen," said Gwynddo, shaking his head. Then, suddenly, his eyes lit up. He glanced up and down Gwen's body, staring at her face for a long time. "Unless…"

"Unless?"

He circled her, holding his chin between his index finger and thumb. "You know, if you were to cut your hair, you could pass as a man, albeit a very feminine one."

"I don't like where this is going," she mumbled.

"You seem to think highly of knights and you sure as hell fight like one…" he continued as though he couldn't hear her protest. "You could take my place! It's genius! You'll have access to all the books about magic and can smuggle some out of the castle for me."

"I really don't like where this is going."

He ignored her again, "Whilst I'm away practicing magic, you can learn to become a proper knight, which I'm sure you want to be!"

Gwen held her hand up to stop him. "You seem to forget that I'm neither a man nor of noble blood. I would have to lie and steal! That goes against the knight's code of honor!"

"Bend the rules! Show them you're worthy! Once you've done that, you can reveal that you're a woman. I'll reveal myself to my father once I become a great wizard."

"What if your father visits the castle? He will surely know that I am not his son!"

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there, Gwen," said Gwynddo, waving her away with his hand. "I'm giving you an extraordinary gift for saving my life. You'd be a fool not to take it. Are you in?"

Gwen's heart was beating so fast she thought it would jump right out of her chest. She never dreamed she would be given this chance. At least not under such precarious circumstances. It would be dangerous, it could result in her death or imprisonment, she would be lying to King Uther, the knights of Camelot, and Prince Arthur.

"I'm in."

Sometimes, she thought, people just have to take a leap of faith and pray they land on victory's edge. Now was definitely the time to start praying.

* * *

"I am even  
The natural fool of fortune."

King Lear Act 4, scene 6, 190-191

* * *

Hello! This is my first venture into the Merlin fandom. I am totally in love with the show and just discovered it about a month ago! Please let me know what you think. If there are some inaccuracies, it's because I am a novice in Arthurian legend. I researched a lot before I wrote this, but I'm no expert! Thanks for reading, and there will be more to come after I'm done with my final exams :) !


	2. What a Piece of Work is a Man!

What a piece of work is a man!

"You're _not_ touching my hair!"

Gwen and Gwyddno were sitting in another forested area near Gwen's home. Gwen held her hair up behind her head, glaring at her new friend who held a dagger in his hand.

Gwyddno placed his palm in his hands and shook his head in exasperation. "How do you expect to look like a man with that long hair of yours?"

"I don't even think I could look like a man if I tried," Gwen mused, stroking her hair with her free hand absent-mindedly. "Surely there must be another way? I mean, don't you know some magic spells or something."

"God, you're such a girl!" he shouted, clearly frustrated. "I only know frivolous spells, nothing useful. Not to mention that magic will only make the situation much more complicated—"

"I don't care," Gwen said, crossing her arms. "Do whatever you have to do."

"Why do you care so much? It's hair! It'll grow back!"

"My mother had long hair," she said, softly. "It's one of the only things I have to remember her by."

Gwyddno's face softened as he sheathed his dagger. "I'm very sorry. I was not aware that you lost your mother."

"It's fine," she said, suddenly feeling uncomfortable. "She died when I was a small child."

Gwyddno coughed, indicating his discomfort. "I do know one spell. Its not a very good one… it was taught to me by some old woman who sold feminine products."

Gwen raised an eyebrow. "What were you doing in a shop like that?"

"Running errands," he said, turning red. "That's not important. She said it could be used to make me copy the appearance of someone else. I haven't perfected it yet and the spell can easily be broken. It will make everything much harder for you."

Gwen cocked her head to the side and asked, "How?"

"Well, for one, I can't give you the proper _equipment _needed to be a man. I can only change your face and height."

Gwen blushed and turned her head away from him in embarrassment. "I like my equipment just fine, thank you. "

"I really did not need to hear that," he said, blushing again. He cleared his throat and continued his explanation. "Secondly, if anyone is to discover that you are a woman, they will be able to see through the spell. To them you will have the appearance of a woman."

"Okay," she said slowly. "I just have to make sure no one catches me. I think I can manage that."

"Thirdly," he said, his tone serious. "The glamour will not work on everyone. There are those more powerful than I that will be able to detect there is magic at work. Anyone with the faintest bit of magic may feel drawn to you. I can't stress how dangerous this will be for you."

Gwen shrugged and smiled at him. "I'm sure there are no magicians in the royal court."

"You'd be surprised," said Gwyddno, placing his hand on her shoulder. Her skin felt warm at his touch. She could almost feel his apprehension, his concern. "Don't let your guard down for a second and be careful of who to trust."

"And you?" Gwen looked into his eyes imploringly. "Where will you go? You can't go home and you most certainly cannot follow me to the castle."

"I'll stay here, as you." He smirked, "I've always wondered what the life of a woman is like."

"It's much harder than you think," she muttered. "Sometimes I think its much harder than becoming a knight. Its just so boring!"

He chuckled. "I think I'll manage."

"We'll never be able to fool my father. That man knows me too well and is too sharp for his own good. "

"By the time he figures it out, you'll be long gone," he said, gripping her shoulder reassuringly at the sight of her discouraged face. "When you become a knight, a _lady_ knight, he'll understand. He may even be proud."

"Are we really doing this?" she asked, looking apprehensive. "We've only just met and we're embarking on such a dangerous mission."

"I don't know about you," said Gwyddno, smiling, "but I trust you completely. There is a bond between us. I feel that fate has brought us together for a reason."

Gwen shook her head. "You were terrified of me just a few moments ago."

"Can you really blame me? I couldn't even manage to utter one magic spell because I was so terrified of him and you just killed him right in front of me without much effort. " He looked into her eyes yet again, willing her to understand, and for a moment she felt like she was staring into her own reflection. "I was afraid of you, I'll admit, but I trusted you from the moment I laid eyes on you. I swear it."

She sighed. "I believe you. I too instantly trusted you. It's terrifying."

"It's wonderful!" Gwyddno exclaimed, barely containing his excitement. "Are you ready?"

Gwen looked confused. "You mean right now?"

"Yes!" he said in exasperation, rolling up his sleeves as he approached her. "Where do you think I was headed when you saved me? The knights' selection begins today!

"I haven't had time to prepare! If I go now, they'll see right through me!" Her face softened before she continued. "I haven't yet said goodbye to my father."

"Your father isn't going anywhere," he said impatiently. "When you become a knight, we can both reveal our plan to him. Turn around in a circle, will you?"

She nodded, feeling quite silly as she began to turn around in a slow circle.

Though she did not feel comfortable leaving on such short notice, she knew there was really no other way. She was not sure what her father would think and she just couldn't take that chance.

"Conjuntivus!"

She could feel the magic surging within her as she turned. It was a peculiar feeling. It was not painful in the slightest. In fact, she felt as if invisible hands were tickling her.

"All done!" Gwyddno said, feeling quite proud of himself. He stared at her and scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "I can't exactly be sure if it worked since I already know your secret. You won't know until you reach the castle."

She looked at him, suddenly frightened. "What if it doesn't work?"

"Then you can return and we'll both forget this ever happened."

She sighed and looked down, placing her hands on her chest. "What about these?"

"There's nothing I can do about… those," he said, turning away from her. "You'll just have to bind them. Be sure you are never seen changing. Everything you should need is in my pack. I tied my horse to a tree not too far from here. I already used magic to make my armor lighter so you won't have to worry about that."

She shook her head. "You would have made an atrocious knight."

"Indeed I would have," he said, nodding. "Thank God you came along and saved me."

"No," she said softly. "It is I who have been saved."

"We will meet again in a few weeks time. I will try to seek out a master while I'm here. In the mean time, try and smuggle some books out of the castle for me." Gwyddno smiled at her and placed his hand on her cheek. "Godspeed, Guinevere."

She smiled back. "And to you, Gwyddno."

* * *

Gwen's heart felt heavy as she drew nearer to the castle on horseback. She had never been allowed entrance into the castle in her entire life; she never dreamed she would get the chance.

She was most excited about meeting Prince Arthur. Though she had never actually seen the prince, she had heard stories of his bravery. He was said to be quite handsome… not that it mattered to her anyway. She had always been taught that, among all things, character is what makes a man.

When she reached the market place, she knew she was near the castle and her anticipation grew. She hadn't had much time to prepare! She wasn't even sure the magic would work. Though she trusted Gwyddno for whatever reason, she didn't trust his magic as far as she could throw him.

She decided that she should test the magic before she got her hopes up. Slipping off her horse, she tied her steed to a nearby post and walked toward the nearest stand she could find. She smiled at the middle-aged woman selling bread. The woman blushed and smiled back.

"Good day, Milady," Gwen said, leaning against the counter. She felt disappointed that the voice that came out of her mouth was her own. She pointed to her left, her hands shaking slightly. "I would like a loaf of that bread."

"Sure thing, Sir!" she squeaked, turning away to hide her blush. "That will be two copper pieces."

Gwen could hardly contain her joy as she dug into her, well, _Gwyddno's _pockets for the money. She would find some way to repay him later.

"Thank you," she said, bowing slightly.

The woman suddenly looked frightened. "Oh, but you shouldn't, my lord. I am but a mere merchant."

"Your class is of no consequence to me, Milady," she said softly, giving her a meaningful look. "I respect your services, that is all."

The woman nodded, looking dazed. Gwen felt like slapping herself as she turned to walk away. She would have to be much more careful if she didn't want to her secret to be revealed. Noblemen weren't supposed to care about those below them.

But what kind of knight would she become if she abandoned her principles so easily?

As she contemplated this, she walked straight into someone, causing said person to fall backwards and drop everything he had been holding.

Gwen gasped, knelling down to help pick up the fallen items. "I am very sorry! I wasn't paying attention to where I was going! Are you okay?"

The boy stared at her and nodded slowly. He was dressed peculiarly in a blue tunic and red scarf. He was quite handsome….which, of course, didn't matter to her. Not in the slightest.

"Are you hurt?" she asked after a few seconds had past. She was beginning to think there was something wrong with him. "If you want me to replace any of the things you've dropped, I'd be glad to."

He opened his mouth, then closed it, looking very much like a fish stranded out of water.

"O…kay. Well, I'll just be going then… I'm very sorry to disturb you." She stood up and dusted off her armor and began to walk away slowly.

"Wait!"

Gwen turned around and looked at him expectantly. "Yes?"

"What is your name?"

"I'm Prince Gwyddno of Cameliard. Most people call me…Gwyn." She said, mentally kicking herself for her near slip up. "You?

"I… well, I'm M-Merlin," he stuttered, avoiding her gaze.

She held out her hand to help him up. "Nice to meet you, M-Merlin."

"Just Merlin." He smiled and took her hand gratefully. As soon as she pulled him up, he let go of her hands as if they burnt him. "_Prince_ Gwyddno, was it? What brings you to Camelot."

"Father wants me to train to become a knight." She said, surprised at how easily the lie slipped from her lips. "He thinks me a coward. I will prove him wrong no matter what it takes."

Merlin smiled at her. "If you had not told me, I would have never guessed you were a prince."

She attempted to cross her arms across her chest, but found I difficult since she was not yet used to the feeling of armor on her body. She let her arms fall to her sides praying her actions would go unnoticed.

"Is that supposed to be an insult or something?"

"No, not at all!" Merlin said, holding his hands up in defense. "It's just that you're far too kind to be royalty, my lord. Please don't take offense."

"I don't feel too kind right now," she said eying the trampled food supplies on the ground. "That food must have cost you a fortune."

"Oh, not at all!" Merlin reassured her, "I'm not the one who paid for it-"

"MERLIN, you _idiot!_ Can't you get anything right?"

Both Merlin and Gwen turned around to face a very disgruntled looking blond. Merlin knelt down and began to hurriedly pick up the fallen items. Gwen stared.

Now _this _man was beautiful. He wore a red leather jacket that seemed to emphasize his arms in a way that should have been illegal. His bright blue eyes narrowed in anger as he pulled Merlin up by the ear, causing the young boy to yelp in pain.

She sighed as she placed her hand on the hilt of her sword. Of course there had to be a catch. She had yet to meet a handsome man who wasn't a prat. It had been nice while it lasted. It was time to put an end to this.

"Alright, that's enough," she said, praying her voice sounded more confident than she felt. "Let him go."

The man stopped berating Merlin long enough to turn and glare at her. As he looked her up and down, a cocky smile spread across his face.

"I should, should I?" he mocked her, letting go of Merlin's ear and crossing his arms menacingly. "What would you do if I didn't?"

"I'm afraid I'll have to fight you," she said, preparing her stance. "Only cowards prey on those weaker than them."

She glanced over at Merlin who was making slashing gestures at his throat and nodded at him reassuringly. "I'll make sure he never bothers you again."

"For someone so small, you seem rather sure of your self," said the blond, stepping back into a stance that mirrored her own. "I suppose I'll indulge you. Hand to hand combat, no weapons. If you win, I promise to never bother Merlin again. If you should lose, I'll make sure you never see the light of day."

"I accept," she said, feeling her voice getting stronger by the minute. Fate was testing her; this was her chance to showcase her skills. She had to prove she would protect the weak, no matter what the cost. She only wished Prince Arthur was here to see it.

"I cannot have you risk your life on my behalf," Merlin said suddenly, placing his hand on her shoulder reassuringly. "I'm sure if you back down now, you can withdraw your challenge."

"What does that say about the type of knight I may become if I back down from danger? I'm not just fighting for you; I'm fighting for what's right."

Merlin opened his mouth to comment, but it was too late. Gwen aimed a kick for her opponent's stomach. He jumped back before it could connect and grabbed her leg, smirking.

Gwen swung her other foot around and managed to kick him in the face. He yelped in pain and dropped her leg. Her body hit the ground hard and she winced. It was a good thing she had decided to wear her armor before arriving at the castle.

She used his moment of weakness against him and attempted to punch him in the stomach. He jumped back again and raised his arms in defense. It was as though she had never hit him at all.

She rushed at him again, aiming for his midsection. This time, he was ready. He grabbed her arm and twisted it around her back. She bit her lip to stop herself from moaning in pain.

"Do you admit defe—"

She used her free hand to elbow him in the stomach. He lost his balance and fell to the ground, dragging her along with him. His hand still gripped her arm, but she lay on top of him, restricting his movements. She thought they had reached a stalemate

She thought wrong. The man simply hooked his leg around hers and rolled over so that her face dug into the ground and he sat atop her, holding her arm behind her back.

She had lost.

She could feel her face being ground into the dirt so hard that she could barely breathe. His grip on her arm was relentless; he could easily break any of her bones if he wanted to.

"Do you admit defeat?" his muffled voice asked her.

As much as it pained her to admit, there was no way to escape his grip; he was far too strong. Instead, she nodded and winced as he pulled her up by her hair.

She opened her eyes and was surprised to find that a crowd had formed around them. She caught the eye of a rather beautiful raven-haired girl who looked impressed, a stark contrast with the other faces in the crowd that were filled with expressions of sympathy or disgust.

Her eyes landed on Merlin. The poor boy looked ridiculously angry with himself. His expression made her laugh softly.

The blond shoved her to the ground. "You think this is funny? I'm throwing you in the dungeons and you think its _funny_? You don't know how much trouble you're in, do you?"

"Throw me in the dungeons?" She laughed weakly. "What kind of prat has the power to do such a thing?"

"A royal one," said Merlin, quietly. "You just attacked Prince Arthur."

She felt two arms grab her from behind and a hand lift her head up to face the prince of Camelot.

Fate was not just a temptress, she thought, Fate was a fickle bitch.

* * *

"What a piece of work is a man, how noble in reason, how  
infinite in faculties, in form and moving how express and  
admirable, in action how like an angel, in apprehension how like a god!"

Hamlet Act 2, scene 2, 303-312

* * *

I have come from the great beyond (studying for finals) to bring you yet another chapter! Did you find Merlin's reaction to Gwen strange? I sure hope so, for there is good reason for it. Please let me know what you think, for it is the only consolation I have in these dark times . It is also a great procrastination tool, but that is neither here nor there.

Miki-Hime


	3. Pomp and Circumstance

Pomp and Circumstance

If someone had told Gwen a week ago that she would be sent to the dungeons of the palace, she would have laughed. She _never_ got into any trouble, always played by the rules: the quintessential goody two shoes.

She almost expected pigs to start flying around her cell at any moment.

Whether she wanted to believe it or not, she was here, trapped in a cell at his majesty's request. It could be months, even years, before she was let out. Her father had always told her that the good path is never easy. He also told her that the road to hell is paved with good intentions. She honestly did not know where to draw the line between the two.

There were footsteps coming down the hall rapidly. Gwen closed her eyes, pretending to be asleep. She really didn't want any more trouble.

"I know you're awake," said a very haughty, distinctly female voice.

Gwen cracked one eye open and turned her head to look between the bars of her cell. Her eyes were bombarded with the brightest of blues. It took her a second to realize it was a dress, the most beautiful dress she had ever seen. Her eyes traveled up a very slender body, landing on icy blue eyes.

"That's better," she said, her fingers wrapping around the bars of Gwen's cell. "I saw what you did back there. It was incredibly stupid of you, yes, but very brave. You really know how to pick your battles, don't you?"

"Prince Arthur is a bully, Milady," Gwen said with a wry smile. "Someone needed to teach him a lesson."

The woman eyed her strangely. "Are you sure you should be mouthing off to the king's ward?"

Of course she was the king's ward. Her bad luck never ceased to amaze her.

"I won't change my beliefs to suit your fancy or anyone else's," Gwen said, looking the woman straight in the eye. "You shouldn't use your status to silence others. "

"Indeed I shouldn't," she said slowly, meeting Gwen's gaze. "I'm Morgana La Fey. Pleased to meet your acquaintance. It's not every day I meet a man with a moral code."

_That's because I'm not a man,_ Gwen thought ruely. _My life is the epitome of irony these days._

"I am Prince Gwyddno," said Gwen. She hoped that Morgana would not see through her lie. She didn't know the woman very well, but something told her she was very clever. "I am very pleased to meet you as well. I'm sorry I didn't tidy up the place. You dropped in so suddenly."

"Prince Gwyddno, you say?" Morgana tapped her chin with her hand and narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "If you were a prince, you would have demanded to be let out of here hours ago. All you would have to do is mention your father's name and show your royal seal."

"Everything I own is on my horse," Gwen explained. "Someone's probably stolen all of it by now."

"That's a very convenient story," said Morgana, leaning against the bars of the cell. "What are you going to do next, ask me to let you out so you can go check? I'm not a fool, you know."

"Actually, I was going to ask if you could send someone to retrieve my belongings." Gwen smiled, softly. "You don't trust easily, do you?"

Morgana remained silent for a moment before snapping her fingers. A guard appeared beside her and bowed.

"I seem to have left my horse tied up in the market place. Please send a servant to retrieve him," Morgana said. She sounded every bit like royalty. Gwen knew she could never dream to emit so much power and authority with so few words. "On second thought, don't send any servant. Send Merlin. Tell him to also bring my satchel to the dungeons."

The guard eyed Gwen suspiciously, but nodded nonetheless. "If the lady insists."

Gwen waited until the guard's footsteps disappeared to speak up. "You are much too kind, Milady."

"I told you, my name is Morgana," she scoffed. "After all, there is no need for formalities among friends."

"Friends?" Gwen was really confused. Had she not accused her of trying to escape a few moments ago. "We've only just met. How do you know I'm not trying to trick you or something."

"I can tell you have a good heart, Gwyddno," said Morgana, smiling. Gwen was astounded at the woman's beauty. "There's something about you… I can't quite put my finger on it."

"Well, thank you, Morgana." Gwen reached up through the bars and gently gripped one of her hands and placed a kiss on her knuckles. She assumed it was the princely thing to do. "I don't know what I would have done, had you not come to visit me."

She brushed prettily, hiding her face behind the sleeve of her dress. "It was nothing, really."

"Modesty doesn't become you, Morgana," Gwen teased. "Where has all that haughtiness gone?"

"I should have known!"

Morgana jumped back and Gwen rose to her feet, grasping the hilt of her sword. Prince Arthur was marching toward them, Merlin in tow. He was holding her satchel in his hands.

"You were planning to escape, weren't you?" He asked, his tone accusatory. "You even tricked Morgana into helping you. Look at you, trying to seduce the king's ward. You're pathetic!"

Morgana looked stricken. She turned to Gwen, her eyes sad. "Tell me it's not true."

"Of course it's not true!" Gwen exclaimed angrily. "Me a seduc…tor? That's laughable."

"Though that would be a sight to behold," muttered Merlin, his face bright red.

"I don't even want to know what's going on in that head of yours, _Merlin_, " Arthur growled. "He must be a sorcerer, he's enchanted you both."

Morgana rolled her eyes. "I can't believe this. You sound just like Uther."

Arthur ignored her. "I bet if I open this satchel, it'll reveal all his secrets."

"If I had secrets, I wouldn't keep them in a satchel," Gwen retorted.

Merlin snorted and his laughter behind his hand.

Arthur turned the bag upside down, revealing its contents. The clang of gold, silver, and copper coins hitting the stone floor rung through out the cell. A roll of parchment landed atop the mountain of coins.

"So you're a thief as well as a magician," said Arthur smugly. "My father will have you hanged for this treachery."

"I have money, ergo, I am a magical thief. Such wonderful logic," Gwen said, rolling her eyes. "Are you a thief as well?"

She suddenly did not care that he was Prince of Camelot. Hell, she didn't care if he ruled the world. She was becoming more disgusted with his behavior by the minute. He was definitely not the man she thought he would be.

"You cannot speak to me in that manner. I deserve respect, " Arthur said, glaring at her.

"Respect is something that must be earned, _Milord_," she said, meeting his glare with one of her own.

"Did you steal this as well? " he asked, grabbing the scroll off the top of the pile. He seemed to be ignoring her previous comment. He unrolled it and cleared his throat. "Prince Gwyddno Leodegrance… of Cameliard."

Gwen watched with satisfaction as the blood drained from Arthur's face. She knew it was wrong to enjoy anothers' mortification, but enjoy it she did.

"Leodegrance," Morgana mused. "He's…"

"…one of father's most trusted allies," Arthur finished. He turned to face Gwen, absolutely livid. "Where did you get this, you despicable fiend?"

"I don't believe this," Gwen muttered. Though she sounded scandalized, her heart was pounding because Arthur had come so close to the truth without realizing it. "I'm Prince Gwyddno. What more do you need?"

Arthur reached into his pockets and produced the key to Gwen's cell. He unlocked it swiftly and roughly grabbed her arm. Gwen bit her lip to stop herself from crying out in pain. They had taken away her armor when she was captured so she could feel the strong grip of his arm. If he squeezed any harder, he would break her bone.

"Arthur! What do you think you're doing?"

"Quiet, Morgana!" Arthur shouted. "I'm taking him to my see my father."

"For what?" Merlin asked. He winced at the sight of Arthur's grip on Gwen's arm. "What has he done?"

"He's murdered Prince Gwyddno. He's an imposter," Arthur said, in a matter of fact tone. "Father will prove this."

Then, he dragged her away despite the yells of protest from Morgana and Merlin. As Gwen looked back, she glanced at Merlin for a moment. The boy was whispering something, words she could not discern. Then, the pain in her arm went away and a tingling feeling spread throughout her body. He gave her a knowing look and a smile before placing his head in his hands acting every bit like the helpless servant.

* * *

"Father!"

Arthur burst through the doors of the throne room, pushing Gwen ahead of him and holding her arm behind her back.

King Uther looked up from the maps he had been studying to glare at his son. Gwen lifted her eyes and dared to look upon him. He was quite handsome for his age. His form radiated regality and command. His eyebrows furrowed and his face seemed to be contorted in a permanent frown.

The king met her gaze and a cold feeling of dread washed over her in an instant. There was no explanation for it, really. He had never done anything to offend her personally, though she had heard stories of his ruthlessness. It was another feeling entirely. She felt guilt in his brown eyes, guilt and the weight of a terrible secret.

"Father, this man is a murderer and an imposter!" Arthur's voice brought her out of her revelry. She needed to focus on the situation at hand. "He says he's Prince Gwyddno Leodegrance of Cameliard."

"Release him, Arthur," King Uther said softly.

"But father—"

"Do as your father commands!" Uther boomed. "Release him!"

He released her, but as soon as he did, she wished he hadn't. Now she felt terribly alone.

"Raise your head, boy," Uther commanded.

Gwen lifted her head and stared into his eyes, feeling sick to her stomach.

"You say you are Prince Gwyddno?"

"Yes, sire," she squeaked. She hoped "Gwyddno's" voice sounded more confident than her own.

"Recite the creed of the royal house of Leodegrance," said Uther.

She froze.

"Hurry up, boy. If you are who you say you are, it should roll off your tongue—"

Then, suddenly, the words began to slip out of her mouth on their own accord. They were phrases describing a history she knew nothing of and a code of honor she was vaguely familiar with. She spoke for what seemed like hours until, finally, the words stopped and she was in control of her own mouth again.

Uther turned to Arthur, his eyes flashing in anger. "What is the meaning of this, my son? This boy is Richard's son, without a doubt! If his father were to hear of this…"

"I won't tell my father," Gwen suddenly said. "I will not have him think of me as a coward. I came here to prove to him I can become a knight, and that's what I shall do. I don't want any special treatment."

"Very well," said Uther, leaning back into his chair. "But I will house you. I won't take no for an answer. It's the least I can do for my son's foolish mistake. He will apologize, of course."

Arthur was not about to give up that easily. He played his one trump card. "But father, he _attacked _me."

"I'm sure it was for a good reason," Uther said, waving him off. "Now apologize."

He turned towards Gwen and gave the most slight bow she had ever seen. It was almost as though he had merely twitched. "I'm… _sorry_. I shouldn't have accused you of murder."

"And thievery, and magic," she said, counting his offences off on her fingers.

"Don't push it," he muttered, glaring at her.

"Arthur, fetch your manservant. Tell him to show Prince Gwyddno to his quarters," he said, looking down to concentrate on his maps again. "Don't ever waste my time like that again or I'll send you to the stocks."

Gwen had to cover her mouth to hide her smile. It was no small victory that she had just won.

"I don't know who that man is," Arthur grumled, angrily as he closed the doors behind him, "but he is supposed to be my father, not yours."

"Indeed he is," Gwen mused. Uther had conceded far too quickly for her liking. She wasn't sure she wanted to know why. She wasn't one to look a gift horse in the mouth.

"MERLIN! Quit pretending like you haven't been listening to our entire conversation," Arthur barked.

After a few second's delay, Merlin appeared from behind the curtains, a mischievous smile on his face.

"You too, Morgana, " Arthur added.

"Ugh! Every time!" Morgana exclaimed incredulously as she appeared from around the corner. "I'm beginning to think you have some sort of sixth sense."

"I wonder if he's got any sense at all," Merlin said quietly.

Morgana giggled as she walked over to Gwen. She placed her hand on her shoulder and smiled gently. "I'm glad you're alright. I thought the great prat would really convince Uther that you were an impostor."

"If you're quite done, Morgana," Arthur interrupted. "Merlin is to take…Prince Gwyddno to the guest quarters. But I suppose you both already knew that, didn't you?"

"Come along, then," said Merlin, gently grasping her arm. "If we stay here any longer, he'll find some other reason to wrongly persecute you."

"Hey!" Arthur barked yet again.

Gwen rolled her eyes. "Have you found another offense already?"

"I'm on to you, _Prince_ Gwyddno," said Arthur, closing the distance between them within seconds. He was so close that she could feel his breath tickling her ear and the heat radiating off his body. "There's definitely something off about you. I don't know what it is, but I'm going to find out. I'm going to make your path to knighthood a living _hell_ for humiliating me."

"I think you did a good enough job of that on your own. You didn't need help from anyone," she retorted, patting him on the back in mock reassurance. "As for your challenge, I accept. Work me as hard as you want, I can take it. But you know as well as I do that you still must follow the code of Camelot, lest your father hear about any more of your misdeeds."

Gwen nodded at Merlin, and he led her up the stairs to her chambers.

Arthur stared after her, open-mouthed for a few moments, before turning to look at a rather smug Morgana.

"I think you've met your match," she said, smirking. "I never thought I'd see the day."

"He's no match for me," Arthur seethed. "I'll show him…"

But deep inside, Arthur knew he was lying to himself. The other prince was a witty one; he would have to be on his toes if he wished to defeat him and, when he did, it would be in the most humiliating of ways.

* * *

"I didn't need help, you know, in the market place," said Merlin as he and Gwen reached her room. "Arthur wasn't really trying to hurt me. We're… sort of friends, he and I."

Gwen sighed. "I wish you would have told me that _before_ I picked a fight with him! I could have avoided this entire mess."

He placed his hand behind his head, sheepishly. "I tried. You just wouldn't see reason."

Gwen ignored him and continued, "And if I had known you were a magician—"

Merlin stopped smiling. "I'm not a magician."

"Do you take me for a fool?" Gwen asked. "I saw you, you were muttering an incantation or something. You put a spell on me that helped me answer Uther's question. Don't deny it."

"What are you going to do?" Merlin asked quietly. "Tell Uther?"

"You helped me," Gwen said as she placed a hand on his shoulder. "You helped me knowing that I'm not who I say I am. I will never reveal your secret. I have nothing against magic when it is used for good."

"You are certainly one of a kind, Gwyddno," said Merlin, shaking his head. He looked as though a weight had just been lifted off his shoulders. "I won't reveal your secret either. I can promise you that."

Gwen smiled gratefully. "Out of curiosity, what do you see when you look at me?"

"I see a golden glow surrounding you. I don't see a man at all, but a rather pretty woman," he said rather quickly. "It was a strange sight seeing you in armor. I thought I was going crazy."

"I wonder if anyone else can see the real me…" she mused. She sounded merely contemplative, but, on the inside, she was terrified. "Gwyddno warned me of this, but I didn't listen."

"That sounds oftly familiar," Merlin said, tapping his chin.

"Oh, why must you give me such a hard time? I know I should listen more often, you've made your point." She scowled at him and punched him playfully on the arm.

"Ouch!"

"Whoops," she said, rubbing his arm gently. "I forgot: you're a magician not a warrior."

"And I'm much more sane because of it." He ducked, avoiding another one of her punches. "I'll be off, now, Gwyn. Arthur will be calling me to clean the stables soon."

"Ooo," she winced, glancing at him apologetically. "Have fun with that."

Merlin nodded and waved as he walked out the door, closing it behind him.

Gwen let out a breath she did not know she was holding. So someone knew her secret… she supposed it couldn't be avoided. She was glad it had been Merlin and no one else. His magic may prove useful in covering her tracks in the future.

She lifted her head and, for the first time, got a really good look at her room. It was magnificent. The sunlight streaming through the windows gave the area an ethereal feel. Her bed was draped in red satin and plush white and gold pillows. It was a room fit for a prince, not a lowly peasant.

_Gwyddno must feel miserable if this is what he's used to, _she thought ignoring the pangs of guilt she felt in her heart. _ I might as well enjoy it while I can._

She rolled her arm in a circle, cringing at the cracking sounds it made. The one thing she wanted in the world was a bath. At home, she had just used the lake in the back. She would feel horrible asking one of the servants to prepare her bath when she was of the same class as them, but anything else would make her look suspicious.

Eventually decided that, like it or not, she was going to have to ask for a bath. She couldn't best Arthur smelling like horse dung.

She opened the double doors of her room, expecting the hallway to be empty. She was mistaken. A man with short hair brown stood in front of her, holding a wooden tub. She couldn't quite see his face as he was looking down at his feet.

"Is that for me?" Gwen asked, barely able to contain her joy. "How did you know I was thinking about taking a bath."

"Merlin thought you might want a bath after being confined to the dungeons for such a long time," he said so quietly that Gwen had to focus to hear his words. "May I come in?"

"Certainly," she said, opening the door wide to let him in.

He set the tub down on the floor next to the dresser then stood up, waiting for instruction, still keeping his eyes trained onto the floor.

"Why are you not looking at me," Gwen asked, confused. "I cannot be _that_ bad looking."

The man looked up and Gwen could swear her heart stopped beating. This man was an Adonis, too beautiful for words. He wasn't handsome in the loud sort of way Arthur was. His eyes held a quiet dignity. Though he wasn't a noble, she could tell he had a noble spirit.

"I did not mean to offend you Milord," said the man. "In Camelot, we servants are not permitted to look royalty in the eye unless they request it.

"But Merlin…"

The man smiled, ruefully. "Merlin, as you may have discovered, is a very special case. He never follows the rules, that one. Always worms his way out of trouble too."

"The only difference between us is our social status." Gwen had had just about enough of the classism. She knew it would never completely disappear, but she wished people of lower classes had some semblance of human rights.

"People should be treated with respect no matter what their background." She looked up at the man, shaking her head. "From now on, I want you to look me in the eye…"

"Lancelot," he finished for her. "My name is Lancelot du Lac."

"Lancelot," she repeated, liking the sound of his name on her lips. She caught herself before she started daydreaming. "I never want to see you looking down at the floor when you address me again, you hear me?"

"Yes, Milor—"

"It's Gwyn," she interrupted him. "Call me Gwyn."

"You're unlike any prince I've ever met, Gwyn," Lancelot said, clearly awed. "I can only imagine what kind of place Cameliard is for you to have developed such idealism."

_You and me both,_ she thought. She wasn't sure if she was in character or not, and, frankly, she didn't care.

"I miss it," said Gwen, thinking of her own home. She wondered if her father realized she was gone yet, if he missed her at all. "But I want more than anything to become a knight and I won't leave here until I've accomplished my goal, no matter what Arthur does to thwart me."

Lancelot gave her a look, full of understanding. "Then I shall do whatever I can to help you."

"How do you propose you'll do that?" asked Gwen. She did not mean to be rude, she just wondered how a palace servant could help her become a better fighter.

"You might be surprised," Lancelot said, smiling. "I have been assigned to be your manservant after all, so it is my job to serve you in whatever way I can."

"Uh," she managed to utter, looking completely dumbfounded. "Did you just say manservant?"

"Indeed I did si—I mean Gwyn," he said looking at her strangely. "If you want another person for the job, I can gladly find someone suitable to your needs."

_You suit my needs just fine,_ she thought._ That's the problem._

"No!" She shouted a little too loudly. "It's fine. I don't like the idea of having a manservant. I suppose, if I must, I would be glad to have you."

"It's settled then," Lancelot said, clapping his hands together. He picked up a sponge from inside the tub and wrung it. "Now, are you ready for your bath?"

He would be the death of her, this man.

* * *

The royal banner, and all quality,  
Pride, pomp, and circumstance of glorious war!

Othello Act 3, scene 3, 350-357

* * *

Hey! It's me again. The finals Gods have given me a days pause so that I could deliver this to you! Lancelot has finally appeared, yet not in the capacity you may have expected (he's a manservant! Gwen, you lucky dog, you). Morgana is intrigued. Arthur is still a prat. Will this cause conflict? That's like asking whether the sky is blue. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE let me know what you think. I need to know whether people are reading this story and whether I'm crazy for writing it.

Until next time (which may or may not be in the next few days depending on how much studying I need to get done),

Miki-Hime


	4. Suspicion Always Haunts the Guilty Mind

Suspicion Always Haunts the Guilty Mind

"_Guinevere…"_

"_Guinevere…"_

Gwen's eyes shot open as she sat up in bed, terrified. It was still dark outside, a beam of moonlight trickled through the small opening in the curtains.

Someone or_ something _was calling her.

She climbed out of bed, slipping her shoes on before heading towards the door. Her hand grasped the doorknob and slowly creaked the door open.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed, falling backwards into her room. A looming figure stood over her, its hand on the doorknob.

She grabbed the object nearest to her, a broom that Lancelot had mercifully left in her room. When she wasn't in mortal peril, she would remind herself to give the man a week off. Not that she allowed him to do anything for her anyways, but it was the thought that counted.

Gripping the handle of the broom, she forced her "weapon" into her attacker's stomach with as much strength as she could muster.

He grunted and fell to the floor holding his stomach in pain. She then kicked his body, causing him to roll over onto his back.

It was Prince Arthur.

"What the hell do you think you're doing lurking outside my chambers? Did you think the only way to best me was when I was asleep and vulnerable?" Gwen smirked and offered a hand to help him up.

Arthur smacked her hand away and lifted himself off the ground, still holding his stomach in pain. "You were about to sneak out of your room, weren't you? Where were you headed, to our underground vault?"

She raised an eyebrow, "You have an underground vault? That's… very nice."

"I'm sure you think so, don't you?" he scoffed, glaring at her. "That's where you were headed, I'm sure of it."

Gwen shook her head in disbelief. "How long have you been outside my door?"

"I waited until your pretty boy left…"

She sighed, leaning against the frame of her door," Don't you think this is a bit excessive? A tad ridiculous? You haven't even gotten any sleep because you were suspicious of me."

"I'll do whatever it takes to protect Camelot from the likes of you," Arthur seethed. "You may have everyone else enchanted, but your spell has no effect on me."

"Look," Gwen said, feeling exhausted. "I don't know why you seem to have this grudge against me. It seems completely unfounded. The only thing I ever did was try to protect the weak. As it turns out, he didn't even need saving. If you want me to apologize for attacking you, I will. I'm very sorry for the misunderstanding. I was rash and didn't think anything through."

"If you think I'm going to fall for that--"

Gwen slowly backed into her room and tried in vain to block out the sound of his voice.

"—you've got another thing coming. You're up to something! How else did you gain everyone's, including my father's, approval so easily?"

Gwen, who was about to shut the door in the prince's face, turned toward Arthur. "I'm stealing all your attention away from you, aren't I? You just can't stand not to be in the limelight."

"That's not entirely true—"

"You're such a child!" she yelled. "There are people who have faith in you, Arthur, faith in what you represent for this kingdom. People have sacrificed their lives for their country and for you, their future sovereign. They must be terribly disappointed to know that they died for a spoiled, attention-seeking, brat."

"You can't speak to me like—"

"You make me sick, Arthur Pendragon," she seethed.

Then she slammed the door in his face, leaving him speechless.

* * *

"Gwyn," said a voice from above her. "Gwyn, Milord."

Gwen reached out and grabbed her pillow, nuzzling it with her nose. "Just a few more minutes."

Her pillow rumbled with laughter. "I know you want to sleep, but it's time to train. Or do you no longer wish to become a knight?"

Gwen's eyes shot open and she glanced upward into the smiling face of Lancelot. She blushed as she relinquished her hold on his midsection. How _embarrassing._

"Much better," Lancelot said, offering her a hand. "Off we go, then."

She grabbed his hand. It was rough and calloused, the hand of a swordsman.

"Where are you taking me?" she managed to ask as she sprinted to keep up with his long strides.

He didn't answer and she didn't ask again. She supposed he wanted to surprise her. He led her outside the palace into the stables where even the horses were asleep. She wanted to join them.

"I want you to attack me. No weapons, just hand to hand combat." Lancelot's face was suddenly serious. The sudden change of emotion made her head reel. "Show me everything that you know, Milord."

Gwen was apprehensive. "I don't want to hurt you, Lancelot. I know you're trying to help, but—"

"Just trust me," he said, looking her in the eyes. She knew she couldn't refuse him.

She ran towards him, her fist in the air. Before she could even land a punch, however, Lancelot grabbed her wrist and flipped her over his shoulder effortlessly. Thankfully, she landed on a patch of hay. She shuddered to think what would happen if her back had actually connected with the ground.

"I expect that hand to hand combat is your weakest skill." Lancelot offered her a hand once again, which she gladly took. "Your size and stature put you at a bit of a disadvantage. Your best asset is your speed. Though your punches will be lighter than your opponents', you will be able to land several at a time if you focus. You can't just rush at me blindly and expect to hit me. Access the situation; look for weaknesses in my stance. Try it again."

This time, her eyes traveled his body. His upper body was marvelous, his legs, stunning, and, oh, what a mouth… one could write sonnets about it…

_Focus_, she told herself.

She tried again, making a conscious effort not to think about how utterly fit the man was. Her eyes landed on his left foot, which was slightly turned to maintain his balance.

She rushed at him again, pretending to aim for the same spot she had the first time. He raised his hand to grab her arm and, while he was occupied, she kicked the back of his left knee. He yelped in surprise as his knees buckled and he tumbled to the floor.

She placed the sole of her shoe on his chest and looked down at him. "Do you concee—"

In the blink of an eye, he wrapped his hand around her calf muscle and pulled her down on top of him. He then rolled over and held her wrists firmly to the ground, pressing his upper body onto her own.

"Does this feel at all familiar to you?" he asked, his voice a whisper in her ear. "This is how Arthur defeated you just yesterday. He used his size against you and you couldn't do anything to resist him—"

Gwen lifted her leg and attempted to knee him in the stomach, but he pressed down on her harder, making it difficult for her to breathe. She could feel every bit of his body on her own: the smooth planes of his chest, his calloused palms across her skin, the strong muscles of his legs intertwined with her own.

Lord have mercy.

"I'm going to hold you down until you find a way out of this." His words tickled her neck causing her to arch her back slightly.

_What if I don't want to…_

"What if I can't," she whispered, her voice sounding husky in her own ears. She wished she could hear the sound of "Gwyddno's" voice as well. If he sounded anything like she sounded now, she expected Lancelot would be growing quite suspicious soon.

"Then I'll hold you down like this forever," he replied.

As good as that sounded, Gwen knew it was important to break herself out of this trap or it would just keep happening to her. She wondered, if she could figure this out of she didn't have such a hard … head.

She smirked and brought her head up to connect with his. He released her hands and she crawled out from under him, her own head reeling.

"Not bad," he said, nursing the wound on his forehead. "That will only work if you're being held the way I was holding you: with your face looking upward. Otherwise, you use all your strength, turn to the side and kick your leg out as hard as you can. You will incapacitate your assailant. But your method was very inventive."

"You're just saying that." Gwen walked over to him and placed her palm onto his bleeding forehead. "I'm sorry about that. I have a very hard head."

"Indeed you do," Lancelot mused as he closed his eyes almost leaning into her touch. "You're very impressive, Gwyn."

"_I'm _impressive?" She just couldn't believe this. This man was a million times better than her. "You fight like a seasoned warrior. Camelot would be so lucky to have you for a knight."

"His lordship is too kind," Lancelot said, smiling sadly. "I once wanted to be a knight more than anything. But when I came to Camelot, I realized that my station was far more important than my skills. I thought I had come to nothing. Until…"

"Until?"

"Until I met you," he finished, looking away sheepishly. "You give me hope that, one day, I can join the knights of Camelot as I am. As long as there are people like you in the world, Gwyn, there is hope for people like me."

Gwen felt like such a fraud. She should be where Lancelot was. The only difference between them was stroke of dumb luck.

"You will become a knight one day, Lancelot," she whispered, placing a hand on his cheek and moving her thumb back and forth across his face. "I swear it."

"Ahem."

Gwen and Lancelot sprung apart and turned to face the intruder.

"Did I interrupt something?" the man asked, his face menacing. He was average looking, but something about him made Gwen think him ugly. "You may proceed if you wish don't let me stop you."

Lancelot bowed, "Sir Maleagant."

"Lift your head, Lancelot," she ordered, feeling sick to her stomach that a dignified man such as Lancelot should have to bow down to such a vile individual.

"You do what ever your master tells you to, don't you?" He smirked. "I knew you were far too pretty to be a real man. You're nothing but a useless fairy boy!"

"Yes, Milord," he said. Gwen wanted nothing more than to punch his face in, but she knew that this was Lancelot's battle to fight.

"You're spineless! You don't even have a will of your own. If your master's feeling lonely, you would be more than happy to oblige him on your hands and knees. Your master's so pathetic that he has to come to you to indulge him—"

_Crack!_ Maleagant yowled in pain as he held his bleeding nose. Lancelot stood above him, cracking his fist in his hand.

"Say what you want to me, Milord," he said quietly, "but don't you dare say anything about my master. You're not even a fifth of the man he is."

"What the devil is going on in here?" Arthur stood in the doorway, his hands crossed over his chest. He glanced at Gwen and quickly turned away focusing his gaze on Lancelot.

"Sire," Lancelot said quickly, bowing his head. "Sir Maleagant insulted my master's honor. I taught him a lesson."

"I told you not to call me that," Gwen muttered, blushing. "It makes me sound like some kind of slave driver."

"He is nobility," said Arthur simply. "You had no right to strike him down."

"Surely that is no excuse for his behavior! Lancelot was just defending my honor as a loyal… _manservant,"_ she finished lamely.

"If you should ever hope to become a knight, you should know that you never let others fight your battles for you." He looked into her eyes, his gaze unwavering. "That is the mark of a coward."

"No," she said, shaking her head. "One should always have faith in his comrades. This was Lancelot's fight, not my own, but I was ready to step in if I was needed."

"Then Lancelot should face the consequences," Arthur said. "He must apologize…for being a spoiled, attention-seeking, brat."

Gwen hid her smile behind her hand to hide her smile. "Then he can start anew, since his apology is accepted."

"Thash it?" gurgled Maleagant. "Punisss him!"

"I'm sorry for being a spoiled, attention-seeking, brat," Lancelot said as he bowed to Maleagant. He then looked at Gwen apologetically. "I'm sorry… to have caused you any trouble, Milord, I'll be going now."

Maleagant grabbed his bloody nose and ran after him, his fists pumped in rage. It was just Arthur and Gwen now.

"You know, you could have just said sorry," Gwen said after a short silence. "It's really not that hard."

"It's a gradual process," Arthur said defensively. "You're a hard one to please."

"I didn't know that was your intention," she teased.

"This doesn't mean I like you or anything," he added. "I still think you're strange and haven't quite figured you out yet. But you bet that I'm going to work you as hard as ever."

Gwen nodded. "I wouldn't ask for anything less."

"Oh, one more thing," Arthur said, looking at her sternly. "If your servant ever assaults one of my knights in training again, for whatever reason, I'm placing the both of you in the stocks."

"I'd like to see you try," Gwen retorted. "Your father wuvs me, remember?"

Arthur shrugged, "Very well. I know you're quite fond of your servant. If I can't get to you, I swear I'll make life hell for him."

Damn, he was good.

She sighed. "Fine. I won't attack anyone without extreme pause."

"That wasn't what I was looking for, but I suppose it'll have to do for now." Arthur looked her up and down in disgust. "You should go bathe. You look like a stable boy. Make sure you're well dressed and rested for tonight. Father is throwing a feast in your honor."

Gwen cocked her head. "A feast?" _Gwyddno must be much more important than I thought._

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Yes a _feast._ I suppose you've been to one of those before?"

She hadn't, of course, but he did not have to know that.

"Don't drink too much," said Arthur, freeing her from her thoughts. "You need to be up bright and early for basic training."

Her eyes widened and, for a moment, she forgot herself and hugged him around the middle. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"Get. Off. Of. Me." Gwen blushed and used her hand to brush off the front of Arthur's jacket. "I'm sorry. It won't happen again. I just got a bit carried away."

"Well, _don't,_" said Arthur. His face was turning slightly red.

Gwen supposed he was getting angry at her. "Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry—"

"Quit apologizing or I'll change my mind!" Gwen scratched her head nervously. "Right, er, okay. I'll just be going now."

As she sped away in the other direction, Arthur wondered why it had felt so good to hold the young prince in his arms.

* * *

"I wish Uther would declare a feast in _my _honor."

Gwen and Merlin were sitting in her room at the foot of her bed. Gwen had called upon him to help her prepare for the feast. Lancelot understood; he was used to her need for privacy. He didn't even offer to give her baths anymore knowing she'd object. She knew she should be relieved at this, but all she could think of is how she let a golden opportunity slip past her.

She glanced at the clothing her "_father"_ had sent her. "I never asked for this, you know. Go talk to Uther, I'm sure he'll change his mind."

Merlin laughed nervously. "On second thought…"

"Though I'm not sure why you're scared of him. You could squash him like a bug if you wanted to."

Merlin sighed. "I could indeed. But then what would you think of me?"

She picked up a jade outfit, deciding that the lavender one was far too flamboyant. "Who cares what I think?"

"I can think of a few people," Merlin replied, fingers at the ready. "Me, of course. Lancelot, Uther, the Lady Morgana…"

"Lady Morgana?" Gwen laughed. "That's hilarious, Merlin. She's far too beautiful, too graceful even for a prince like Gwyddno."

"I don't know," Merlin said in a sing-song tone. "I hear the ladies think "Prince Gwyddno" is quite the catch."

She held up the outfit against her chest. "I'll do my best to stay away from them, then. I forgot how fickle women could be."

"Is that so?" Gwen nearly jumped out of her skin at the sound of a voice at the door. It was Morgana. "Yes," Gwen said, without missing a beat. "Women can be fickle, men can be fickle…"

"You don't need to explain yourself to me," Morgana said with an elegant wave of her hand. "I've lived in this castle long enough to have seen what ugly creatures women can be."

"Well, clearly, not _all_ the women of the court." Gwen said smiling. Upon seeing Morgana's slightly hopeful face, she backtracked. "I mean, Merlin is the most dependable person I know."

"Indeed he is," said Morgana slowly. After a few minutes of awkward silence, she curtsied to her and began to walk slowly out the door.

Gwen spoke up before she could stop herself. "I would like very much to be your escort to the feast this evening."

Morgana turned around and grinned at her. "Really? This will be so much fun! Arthur never asks to be my escort. What should I wear?"

"Calm down, Morgana, lest you transform into those awful ladies of the court for which we share a mutual disgust." Gwen had to fight to contain her laugh as Morgana tried to compose herself. "And I think you should wear green."

"I'll… think about it," Morgana said slowly. She walked out the door in a hurry, covering her face with her hands. When she was sure Morgana was out of earshot, Gwen asked Merlin. "I suppose you know how to dance?"

"I haven't seen Morgana act like this before," Merlin said, ignoring her question. "Not even when she used to have a crush on Arthur."

"She just looked so lonely. I just wanted to make her feel better."

"The road to hell…" muttered Merlin.

Gwen sighed, feeling slightly guilty. "I know, I know."

* * *

"So, I must confess," Gwen said nervously from behind the silk tapestry. "I don't really know how to dance."

Gwen and Morgana were waiting for their names to be announced so they could take their place on the dance floor. Morgana cocked an eyebrow. "Well, surely you've been to a feast before?"

"Of course," Gwen lied. "Father never made me _dance_, though. He knew I was a danger to anyone unlucky enough to be my partner."

"Well," Morgana said. "You know how to wield a sword, don't you?"

Gwen nodded. "Of course."

Morgana took her hand as their names were called. "Just think of me as your sword."

Gwen gave her an odd look. "Just trust me," said Morgana as the bright light of the throne room engulfed them.

Gwen placed her hand on Morgana's waist and held her hand in the other. She quickly thought of a sword technique: the crescent moon. She lifted her arm above her head in the first stance, surprised at how the move translated perfectly into their own little dance. Gwen pivoted, and twirled Morgana without even meaning to. Feeling more confident, she moved a bit faster and her muscle memory began to kick in. Step back, kick, turn, spin, dip, strike! She didn't even have to concentrate any longer. The moves just came to her. As the song ended, Gwen became aware of their position. She had dipped Morgana so low that her hair was touching the floor. Hurriedly, she pulled her up, smiling apologetically.

"Don't you dare look sorry," she chided. "That was _brilliant_!"

The crowd melted into view, all clapping, looking extremely impressed. "Bravo, Gwyddno!" said Uther, and the crowed quieted as he spoke. "Your father told me what a horrible dancer you are. I thought we'd all get a laugh, but I assumed wrong. Nevertheless, welcome to Camelot, dear boy. I hope you'll find that it suites all your needs."

"Thank you, sire," Gwen smiled. She felt the same chill run over her as she looked at the King. If she could help it, she would never look upon the king again. "Let the feast begin!"

Gwen turned to grin at Morgana, surprised that they managed to pull it off. Morgana opened her mouth to say something, but was rudely pushed out of the way.

"I'm the Lady Vivian," said a rather pretty blond girl. Her voice was incredibly high pitched. "Dance with me."

Gwen shook her head and walked around her, holding out her hand for Morgana. "I am Lady Morgana's escort, as you can see. She's the only woman I have eyes for tonight."

Morgana blushed prettily and took her arm. "You should teach Arthur the right and wrong way to treat a woman."

"Aye, I fear that one is a lost cause," Gwen said, shaking her head in mock defeat. "Even I can't work a miracle."

"You think because you managed to get a girl on your arm that you're suddenly invincible?"

Arthur stood behind them dressed in a dark blue-velvet outfit that brought out his eyes.

"Did Merlin pick that outfit out for you?" Gwen asked, smiling. "He has a good eye, that one." Arthur looked scandalized.

"No, _I_ chose this. Merlin had nothing to do with it." Gwen looked around before asking, "Where is Merlin, anyway?"

Morgana lifted her arm and pointed to one of the long serving tables. "He's serving drinks with Lancelot."

Gwen looked over and bit her lip to stop from laughing. Both Merlin and Lancelot were sporting quite ridiculous feathered hats. Merlin waved goofily at her while Lancelot was trying to hide his face from view.

Arthur turned to look at her. "So, who taught you how to dance so I might learn from them?"

"It's our secret," said Morgana, with an upturned chin. "If we tell you, you'll be copying all our moves."

"Well then, next time, I'll escort you," retorted Arthur. "Then you'll have to show me or you'll look like an idiot."

Morgana shook her head. "_You'll_ look like an idiot. I'll just be the damsel in distress stuck with a partner that's been cursed with two left feet."

Gwen couldn't help but smile at their childish behavior. She crossed her arms and began examining the ceiling until they stopped.

"I'll just take Prince Gwyddno, then. He dances like a girl, maybe no one will be able to tell the difference."

Gwen noticed something above her and cleared her throat. "Guys—"

"He's _my_ escort! You can't have him." Morgana rolled her eyes. "Why do you always try and suck the fun out of everything?"

"If you weren't so annoying, I would have started escorting you ages ago. If you had only—"

"LOOK OUT!" Gwen shoved them both out of harms way with her free hand as the chandelier above her started to fall.

Arthur and Morgana skid across the floor and Arthur used his hands to cover Morgana from the rubble. When the dust cleared, Arthur looked around for Gwyddno. He didn't have to look very far. He was trapped underneath the rubble, completely motionless.

* * *

Suspicion always haunts the guilty mind;  
The thief doth fear each bush an officer.

King Henry VI, Act 5, Scene 6, 11-12

* * *

Here's yet another chapter! Is love in the air? Maybe, but not between who you'd expect (or maybe you would... you're a sharp audience, you are) I had about a two hour break from studying for my final... final... and what did I do? I wrote this. I need help, therapy even.

You guys are so amazing with your comments! They've really helped me gauge whether people have caught on to the subtle hints or not or if they enjoyed my odd sense of humor. Thanks a million! They're really brought me joy in the dark times of final period.

Next chapter there may actually be some training and definitely some antagonism between two characters. Until then, happy reading, and don't forget to let me know what you think.

Miki-hime

P.S: I know chandeliers are a long shot, but they existed in medieval times, which started in the 5th century and ended in the 16th century. Even so, if the show can be anachronistic, so can I! Just not too much... Also, a little trivia, the titles of these chapters come from a famous writer. Can you guess who it is without looking it up? Even better, can you guess what works they come from?


	5. Be Not Afraid of Greatness

Be Not Afraid of Greatness

There was a heavy silence following the crash. The crowd looked at the fallen chandelier and the two feet that stuck out at an odd angle beneath the rubble.

Arthur was the first to react. Still in shock, he tried to lift the remnants of the chandelier from Gwen's body.

"Morgana!" he shouted as he turned his head to glance back at her. "Morgana, help me lift this off of him!"

Morgana lay on the ground, staring horrified at Gwen. She didn't move an inch.

"Morgana—"

"Milord," said a voice from behind him. He felt a hand clamp his shoulder and he turned around to see Lancelot, who looked as serious as Arthur had ever seen him. "This is no easy task for a woman. Allow me to assist you."

"Very well," said Arthur.

Together the two men managed to lift the chandelier off of her body. After they placed it on the ground next to her, Lancelot rushed to her, gently lifting her fallen body into his hands.

"Where are you taking him?" Arthur asked, surprised by the concern in his own voice. "He needs assistance immediately. Hand him over to me and I'll send him to the court physician. He'll decide what to do."

Gwen stirred and looked up as her vision became clearer. Her head and back were aching badly from her fall but, other than that, she didn't feel a thing. She grabbed a fist full of Lancelot's tunic, drawing his attention to her.

"You can put me down, Lancelot, I feel fine," Gwen said, smiling. "It's not a big deal. I don't think anything's broken—"

Arthur laughed wryly and Gwen stopped and looked at him once her feet were firmly on the ground. "Not a big deal, is it? You were nearly crushed by that thing! I'm surprised you're still alive."

Gwen was surprised as well. It didn't make any sense, really. Unless…

She turned her head slightly and caught Merlin's eye from across the room. The warlock gave her an unconvincingly innocent look. She was grateful for his help, of course, but she was going to have a lot of explaining to do.

"I'm _fine_," she reassured him. She held out a hand for Morgana, who took it gratefully after a moment's hesitation. "I'm sorry I had to push you like that."

Morgana simply nodded. Gwen didn't think anything of it; she was probably still in shock or something.

A hand grasped her shoulder and she turned to face a concerned King Uther. The expression on his face didn't sit well with her, like it had no business being there.

"Are you alright, my boy?" Uther asked. Gwen nodded, wanting nothing more than to shrug his hand off her shoulder. He continued, looking up at the ceiling, "That chandelier is bolted to the ceiling, has been for years. I don't understand why it should fall so suddenly."

He was certainly on to something, Gwen realized. Something, or someone, must have made it fall. Someone who wanted to kill either Arthur or Morgana. She was almost sure of it, but she would never mention it to Uther.

Gwen shrugged. "Stranger things have happened, sire."

"Indeed they have," Uther mused. He frowned as his eyes traveled to her left arm. "You're bleeding, my child."

Gwen followed his gaze towards her arm. Indeed there was a long slash down the length of her arm that was bleeding profusely. She wondered why she hadn't noticed it before.

"You, boy," Uther barked at Lancelot, a stark contrast from the gentle tone he used with Gwen. "What kind of servant are you? You should have taken your master to the court physician as soon as you had recovered his body. I out to have you thrown out."

"There's no need for that. I'm fine—"

"Nonsense," said Uther, shaking his head. "You've just risked your life for my son and my ward. You will see the court physician immediately. Until he's cleared you, you will not be allowed to train for knighthood, understood? Your father would have my head if anything happened to you whilst under my watch."

"Yes, sire," was all she could say. She hated feeling so helpless.

"Arthur," Uther said, turning to his son. "You will take him to see Gaius. See to it that his wound is taken care of."

"Yes, father," Arthur said. He placed two hands on Gwen's back and pushed her ahead of him, "Let's go."

"I will accompany you," said Lancelot, walking in stride with them.

"You will not," said Uther, sneering at him. He gestured at the fallen chandelier, "You will pay for your insolence and help clear this up."

Gwen wished she had the power to tell him off, to let him know that he probably wasn't even a tenth of the man Lancelot was. It pained her to see him bow down and acquiesce to such a man who deserved none of his respect or servitude.

She sent him an apologetic look, which he met with a smile and a tiny bow of his head. She then felt Arthur push her forward impatiently out of the room. As soon as the doors closed behind them, she whirled around to face him

"It's okay," she said holding her hands up in front of her. "I can walk on my own."

"If you insist," Arthur mumbled. He his eyes trailed down her arm, making her feel uncomfortable. "We had better do something about that arm. You're losing too much blood."

She shook her head. "I told you—"

Arthur rolled his eyes. "If I hear the words "I'm fine" come out of your mouth again, I won't allow you to hold a sword for a month. You'll have to clean the stables instead of training."

She promptly shut her mouth.

"That's better."

Then, before she could stop him, he removed his shirt and began ripping off the sleeve.

She stared at him like he had suddenly gone mad. "What are you doing?"

He ripped the sleeve down the middle, encircled his hand around her wrist and drew her closer to him. Her eyes landed on his chest, and God what a chest it was. Her fingers itched to reach out and touch it, to trail her fingers down its smooth, hard crevices…

She gulped, blushed, and started counting backwards in her head, hoping Arthur didn't notice her visual detour.

"All done," Arthur said as he tied the sleeve around her arm in a tight bow.

Gwen looked down at her newly wrapped arm. She had been so distracted that she hadn't even noticed him tying it. The sleeve was made of blue velvet and felt nice against her skin. A wave of comfort washed over her.

"Thank you," she said softly, smiling broadly at him. "Thank you so much."

He stared at her for a moment, as though entranced. It was then that Arthur realized that he had never looked upon Gwyn this closely. Something about him had definitely changed. There was a cute smattering of freckles where he was sure there was clear skin before. His cheeks were rosier than he remembered. There was one thing for certain: Gwyddno a very pretty boy. The thought gave him an odd feeling in his chest.

"Sire?"

He closed his eyes and opened them again. Nothing changed; the feeling was still there. Gwyddno was looking at him strangely.

Arthur cleared his throat. "It was nothing. I have a thousand of these shirts in my closet. This just happens to be my least favorite one. Merlin picked it out."

"I _knew _it!" Gwen exclaimed triumphantly. "It was far too stylish…"

Arthur raised an eyebrow at her and she trailed off, shocked at her outburst.

"Not that _you're _not stylish," she amended quickly. "I'm sure you have amazing style. Impeccable even. Even people in Cameliard probably know how stylish you are. Though that would be implausible seeing as it's so far away—"

"Alright," Arthur said, holding up a hand, "you've made your point."

The doors to the ballroom opened, revealing Merlin who looked a little worse for wear.

"He acts as though I broke the bloody chandelier," he mumbled angrily. "If he wants it cleaned up so badly, he should do it hims—"

He noticed the two of them standing at the door and laughed nervously. "What are you guys still doing here? I thought you would have reached Gaius by now."

"Still cleaning up in there?" asked Gwen.

"Of course! I don't think we'll be done for another hour or so," Merlin said. He glanced over at Arthur, suddenly realizing something. "What on Earth happened to your shirt? If you didn't like it, you could have chosen another. You didn't have to take it off."

Arthur stared at him, a predatory smile spreading across his face. "Give me your shirt."

Merlin looked at him, jaw slacked. "What?"

"Come on, then, hand it over," Arthur said, still grinning. "You may have forgotten that you're my servant, but I certainly haven't."

Merlin sighed and pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it to Arthur. Gwen turned away. She was _really _being tested today. One more shirtless man and she would lose all her inhibitions.

Her actions were not lost on Merlin. "Oh what's the matter Gwyn? You can't handle my _manly_ chest?"

She glared at him. What did he think he was doing? Was he trying to get her in trouble.

"Your pale chest is probably blinding him," Arthur replied, throwing his ripped shirt back at Merlin.

"Ha, ha, very funny," Merlin said aridly.

Arthur nodded. "Aren't I clever?"

"You two should get going, " said Merlin, sighing. "As should I. There's a big pile of rubble and dust with my name on it."

He walked back into the room, leaving Arthur and Gwen alone once more.

"Let's go," Arthur said, starting to walk quickly. "The faster this journey is, the quicker I can get this wretched shirt off my back."

She was practically running to keep up with his fast stride. "I think it's quite nice, actually."

"Must you always negate everything I say?"

"No," she said, "but what fun would it be if I didn't?"

Arthur rolled his eyes. "It would certainly give _me_ less of a headache."

They reached a room at the top of the stairs. Arthur raised his knuckles to the wooden door and rapped lightly.

"Gaius? I've brought you a very stupid," he paused as Gwen glared at him for his comment, "very lucky patient."

"Just a moment, sire," said a voice beyond the door.

A few moments later, the door opened to reveal a very old man who looked as though a potion had just exploded in his face. He stared at Gwen with a raised eyebrow before turning to look at Arthur.

"If you would just wait out here, sire, I'll examine him right away," said Gaius, gently grabbing Gwen's arm and pulling her into the room.

Arthur quickly grabbed her other arm and pulled her back outside the room, making her cringe as a rush of pain shot through her. "If you're going to examine him, I've got to be there to make sure he's cleared for training tomorrow. He might pull the wool over your eyes, Gaius. He seems to have that effect on people."

"It'll be alright," said Gaius, smiling. "I've still got some sense in this old brain of mine."

With a final tug, Gaius pulled Gwen inside the room and quickly closed the door behind him. As soon as the door closed, he turned to her and smiled. "Quite a clever disguise you've got there."

Gwen gaped at him. "How on Earth did you—"

"I've got enough magic in me to see it," said Gaius, grabbing some bandages from the shelf and gesturing her to sit down on a stool. "Don't worry. I won't tell a soul. I can tell you aren't doing this to be malicious."

"Merlin told me the same thing," she mused, holding out her hand for him to examine. "I've been very lucky to encounter such kind people."

"You won't always be so lucky, my dear," Gaius warned, unwrapping her makeshift bandage. "There are people, here in Camelot, who wish to harm the royal family, people who are adept at using magic who will be able to see through your disguise easily."

Gwen thought back to the fallen chandelier and asked, "Do you think anyone in the court would want to harm Arthur or Morgana? I think the chandelier did not fall of its own accord and the three of us were under it."

"If there was, Merlin would have taken care of it," Gaius tied the bandage into an expert bow. "Have you thought that maybe someone is trying to harm _you_?"

Gwen looked at Gaius oddly before laughing. "I just got here! I haven't caused any trouble with anyone, I'm sure of it."

"If you're certain," said Gaius. "I'm all done here. I think you have Merlin to thank for not having any injuries. That boy amazes even me sometimes…"

Gaius picked up the blue velvet material Arthur had used as her bandage and Gwen raised a hand to stop him.

"Um," she said, beginning to feel like an idiot. "If you don't mind, I'd like to keep that."

If Gaius thought her words strange, he didn't show it. Instead, he folded the "bandage" and handed it to her, smiling.

She placed it in her pocket, blushing. "Thank you. I suppose I'll be going now."

Gaius nodded. "Thank you for not revealing Merlin's secret. The boy needs someone his age to talk to. He must be tired of having only an old bat like me to listen to his problems."

"You're not _that _old," she muttered. "He's very lucky to have you as a guardian. "

"Now you really are trying to pull the wool over my eyes," Gaius said. He smiled at Gwen and gestured to the door. "You'd better hurry. I'm sure the prince is getting antsy. Patience is a gift he's never had."

Gwen nodded and undid the latch on the door, revealing a very disgruntled Prince Arthur.

"Well?"

"I'm clear," she said, rolling her eyes. "I told you this was completely unnecessary. I could have been eating mince meat pies right now if you hadn't forced me to come here."

"You are a strange one, Gwyn," said Arthur, shaking his head in disbelief. "You were nearly crushed under a chandelier, had your arm practically split open, and you're here lamenting over food? If you want some that badly, call for Lancelot. I'm sure he can—"

"No," she said suddenly, her smile falling. "If I want food, I'll get it myself. Lancelot is probably tired. He and Merlin had to clean up after that disaster. I will let him rest for the night."

"Suit yourself," Arthur said, shrugging. "I know I'm not giving Merlin a break. I swear, the boy's a terrible servant. I don't even know why I keep him around."

"Because you care about him," she teased. "You know the only way you'll keep him around is if he's your servant."

"Right," Arthur said, unconvinced. "I need a servant boy for a friend. I'll have you know that I have loads of friends—"

"I don't doubt that you do," she said, sounding unconvinced. "I'm just saying that, regardless of what you say, you know he's a better friend to you than any one of those nobles even though he's 'just a servant'."

Arthur said nothing and, somehow, Gwen felt her words had resonated with him. She began to walk in step with him until she reached the door that lead to her room.

"I think I'll be turning in," said Gwen stopping at her door. "I've definitely had enough excitement for one day."

"If you think this is too much excitement, I don't know if you're cut out for knighthood," said Arthur smugly. He seemed to have regained his composure from earlier. "You'll face much worse in battle."

Gwen raised an eyebrow, "Oh, really? There will be chandeliers falling from the sky in battle? I guess I'm _not_ cut out for this knight business after all."

"Must you always be so…"

She smirked. "Clever?"

"Gods, no," he said, shaking his head. "Snarky."

"You're one to talk," she replied, crossing her arms over her chest. "You're the _prince_ of snark."

"Ha, ha," Arthur laughed dryly. "Don't think I'm going to take it easy on you because of your injury. If Gaius says you're clear, you're clear. It's not an excuse to slack off."

"Understood," she said, nodding. "Good night, Prince Arthur."

"Wait," she heard him say as she cracked her door open slightly.

She turned around to face him. He was looking at the floor as if he wanted it to swallow him up any moment. She tapped her foot expectantly.

"Thank you," he said finally. His words were so soft that she had almost didn't believe what she was hearing. "Thank you for saving my life. I owe you a debt of gratitude and I won't forget it."

"It was nothing," she said, shrugging. "Just don't use it as an excuse to go easy on me tomorrow and we'll call it even."

"Since I wasn't planning to in the first place," said Arthur looking up at her, "I'll find some other way to repay you. I won't take no for an answer."

Gwen sighed. Sometimes, she really hated this whole chivalry and honor business. It was horribly tedious. "Do whatever pleases you, Prince Arthur."

"Arthur," he said so suddenly that it made Gwen jump slightly. "Just Arthur."

"Well goodnight, Arthur," she said, taking a moment to stare at him oddly before closing her door behind her.

Arthur stared at Gwen's door for a few moments before walking towards his own room. He wasn't sure what had gotten into him today. Why did he feel the need to be so kind to Gwyddno? Was it because he saved his life?

No. That wasn't it. The boy had certainly shown his worth today, but it wasn't his act of valor that was making Arthur's stomach churn and say _thank you_ of all things. It was something else entirely. No, it was probably something he ate and it would hopefully be gone by the morning.

"Hello, Arthur," said Merlin as Arthur reached his room. He was laying across Arthur's bed with his eyes closed, looking exhausted. "I know, I know. You probably want me to fetch you some food. I would just like to rest for a moment before I finish cleaning the ballroom. I'll get your food—"

"It's alright," Arthur said, sitting down next to him. "I'll… I'll get it myself."

Merlin sat up suddenly and looked at Arthur strangely. "Er, Arthur? Are you feeling alright? Would you like me to fetch Gaius?"

"No, you idiot," Arthur scoffed, pushing Merlin in the chest making him fall back down on the bed. "Just rest for a bit. I—um—know you earned it or whatever."

Merlin, not being one to look a gift horse in the mouth, gave Arthur one more odd look, placed his arms behind his head, and closed his eyes.

Arthur was beginning to feel a bit alarmed. If he couldn't even order Merlin around, he knew there _must_ be something terribly wrong with him. Perhaps he would call Gaius after all.

* * *

"_Guinevere…"_

"_GUINEVERE!"_

Gwen placed a pillow over her head to drown out the voices, to no avail. A few moments later, she climbed out of bed and slipped into her shoes. She could hear someone calling her and he sounded angry. Her father once told her that hearing voices was never _ever_ a good sign. Either she had banged her head against the ground harder than she thought or she was going crazy.

She tiptoed across the floor and out of her room. The halls of the palace were eerily still and it took all her will power to press forward. Stopping at the bottom of the staircase, she closed her eyes and tried to listen for the voice again.

A few moments passed and then, "_GUINEVERE!"_

Gwen followed the sound of the voice down the hall and through another entryway. There were guards stationed around the entrance to what looked like an underground cave.

"Ahem," she cleared her throat looking up at the guards with her most authoritative glance. The guards, who had just been playing cards, quickly stood up and placed their arms behind their backs.

"What can we do for you, my lord?" asked one of the guards who, by the looks of it, was probably some clueless new recruit.

"I've heard of this _place_ you've been guarding and I'd very much like to see it," she said carefully, in the same condescending tone. "I'd like to go alone, if you don't mind."

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that, sir," said the other, more seasoned guard with dark hair. "There is a dragon down there. The Great Dragon, in fact. If anything happened to you down there, the king would have our heads."

"The king won't know if you don't tell him. I just want to have a look so I can tell my father I've done it," she looked down at her nails impatiently as she had seen Arthur do many a time when he was bored. "You really can't stop me, you know. If you don't let me go down there, you'll regret it, I assure you."

"What harm could it do, Gawain? He's bolted down anyway," said the younger knight. Gwen was sure he was more worried about the future of his career than her safety. He lowered his voice and said, "This is Prince Gwyddno, son of the king's best friend. It'd be best not to get on his bad side."

Gawain ignored him and turned to Gwen, frowning. "I don't like the sound of this. You could really get hurt down there. As future prince, you should be more careful about how reckless you are. This is not an act of bravery; it's an act of stupidity. You should do well to remember that."

Gwen felt a great respect for this man who wasn't at all afraid of her "status". It was men like him that inspired her to become a knight. She felt horrible for having to deceive him.

"I've come here to prove my worth to my father, who thinks I'm a coward. I will even risk my life if I have to. If I can't even face an imprisoned dragon, then I know I'm not worthy of his respect and I'm most definitely not cut out to be a knight," she said, hoping she wasn't making an ass out of herself or, rather, Gwyddno.

"Suit yourself, young one," said Gawain, shaking his head. "Don't say I didn't warn you if that dragon bites your arm off."

"Thank you for your concern, but I'll be fine," said Gwen, smiling. "I know you may think I'm being stupid, but this is important to me."

"A man is entitled to his own reasons, as idiotic as they may be," he replied handing her a torch from the wall. "Just be careful, will you?"

"I will," Gwen said as she began to make her way down the stairs.

The light from the passageway above got progressively dimmer as she traveled farther down the stone steps. She was never one to scare easily yet fear seemed to grip her heart so easily as she thought of the dragon that awaited her at the end of her journey. Oh, how she wanted nothing more than to turn back and forget she had even heard that voice.

Gwen reached the landing at the end of the stairs and gasped as she looked upon the Great Dragon for the first time. He was peering down at her, looking…amused of all things. All the fear left her as quickly as it had come. This dragon was not frightening in the slightest. He reminded her of Gaius: weathered and wise.

"So you've finally decided to answer to my calls, have you, my lady?"

"If you really wanted to tell me something, you could have told me when you were causing such a racket in my head," she mumbled. She then looked away, saying, "And I'm not a lady. I'm only a commoner."

"My child, I have lived on this earth hundreds of years longer than you. If I say you are a lady, then a lady you must be," he replied, chuckling. "You do not seem to have much faith in yourself and, if you are not careful, it will lead to your demise. The power to overcome is within you. It is your destiny to train under Arthur Pendragon and become a knight of Camelot."

Gwen's heart soared upon hearing such great news. "My destiny? Does that mean it will come to pass?"

"That is not what I said, my lady," said the dragon, shaking his head. "If you do not follow the right path, a certain future will not come to pass."

"A certain future?" Gwen asked, looking puzzled. "You speak in riddles. I'm not sure I understand."

"The prophecies speak a great deal about you, Lady Guinevere, but I am not at liberty to reveal everything. You must find out on your own," said the dragon. "There are many obstacles in your path, one of which you faced today. There will be many more, I assure you. You must be cautious. That is all I wish to tell you."

"Wait!" Gwen exclaimed as the dragon began to fly away. "I think you have the wrong person. I want nothing more to protect Camelot, nothing more."

"And protect it you will," said the dragon, his voice fading. "Do not doubt your self, young warrior, for you hold the future of Camelot in your hands. Heed my warning: follow the path to knighthood and the future will unfold as it should."

"What if I fail?" she asked loudly as he flew out of sight.

She waited a few moments before sighing and turning towards the entrance to the cave.

"That is not an option," the faint voice of the dragon replied.

She knew that, somehow, this was not the last she would see of this "Great Dragon". Their paths would cross again and, when they did, she had a feeling she was not going to like what he would have to say.

She began the long, lonely trek up the stone staircase pondering what the dragon had told her. Though she was sure it was the most vague conversation she had ever had with _anyone_, his words seemed to strike a chord with her. Destiny. Future. Prophecy. It was all too hard for her to grasp.

"Still alive I see?"

Gwen looked up to find her self face to face with Gawain, who was leaning against the entrance to the mouth of the cave. She was so deep in thought that she didn't realize she had braved the entire flight of stairs.

"Still alive," she reassured him, smiling. "That old dragon isn't much. I was a little disappointed."

"I can't believe you," said Gawain, patting Gwen on the back. "You're definitely one of the most crazy recruits I've ever seen. I'll see you bright and early tomorrow, won't I? I'm a little excited to see what you can do."

"You're going to be training me as well?" Gwen asked, her heart sinking. She hadn't been there for more than a few days and she was already making a bad impression. "You won't tell Prince Arthur about this, will you?"

"What you do with your time is your own business," he said, waving her off. "All that matters is that you survive tomorrow's training and all the tests of knighthood that follow."

"I won't disappoint you," she said, looking straight into his dark blue eyes. "I can promise you that."

Gawain chuckled, "I don't doubt it. You're a bit of a firecracker, you are. You should get some rest. Lancelot is here to escort you back to your room."

"Good evening, my lord," said Lancelot. He looked incredibly worried. "You were not in your chambers when I came in with some extra blankets. I looked all over the castle for you."

"I'm alright, I didn't mean to worry you, Lancelot." She turned to face Gawain. "Good night. I will see you in the morning."

"Be on your guard. I won't go easy on you just because I like you," said Gawain, smirking.

Gwen's heart soared as she turned the corner and began walking down the corridor that led to the spiral staircase. She'd made a good impression after all! Perhaps her chances of proving herself weren't slim after all.

"My lo—Gwyddno," Lancelot said suddenly, clearing his throat. Gwen turned to him and, without proper warning, he enveloped Gwen in his arms, stroking the back of her head with his hand. "I thought something horrible had happened to you. I didn't know what to think. I would die happy if you were never to do that to me again."

_If this is my punishment for doing so, I'll gladly do it again, and again, and again…_ she thought, relishing in the warmth that was Lancelot.

"I didn't mean to worry you," she said patting him awkwardly on the back. "I just wanted to see the dragon of legend, that's all."

"That's… all?" said Lancelot, cocking an eyebrow as he released her. "I'm beginning to wonder about your sanity. That dragon is certainly a force to be reckoned with."

"He seemed alright to me," she mumbled walking ahead of him. "Maybe a little sad, if anything. I wonder how it must feel to be locked away in a cave for all these years without anyone to talk to."

"Only someone with your heart would think of the well-being of a dangerous dragon. You are truly one of a kind," said Lancelot, staring at her oddly. He held her gaze for a bit too long before clearing his throat and leading her to her bedroom.

"Sleep well. You've got another lesson with me bright and early before your real training starts, " He said, once he was sure Gwen was in bed. "Don't try to sneak out to speak to anymore ancient creatures."

"I wouldn't dream of it," she said, yawning. "Goodnight, Lancelot."

"Goodnight, my lord," he said as he closed the door before she could scold him.

As she rested her head on her pillow she wondered what tomorrow would bring. For all she knew, she could be packing her bags and on her way home tomorrow.

_Do not doubt yourself._

The words of the dragon began repeating in her mind, calming her spirit. A smile graced her face as her eyelids fluttered shut.

She was going to be fine.

* * *

"Be not afraid of greatness: some are born great, some achieve greatness, and  
some have greatness thrust upon 'em."

_Twelfth Night (II,v, 156-159)_

_

* * *

  
_

Or is she? You'll see what I have planned next chapter. I didn't have time for the training session, but that will be included next chapter. Lancelot's acting a bit strange, hm? Morgana was oddly absent, Arthur is pensive, and the dragon is elusive. Please let me know what you think, as always. It's very helpful . Until next time!

Miki-hime


	6. Something Wicked This Way Comes

Something Wicked this Way Comes

"Strike me again."

Gwen wiped off the sweat that was pooling between her eyebrows as she prepared herself to strike her friend once more. She and Lancelot had been training for hours since dusk. Her thighs ached, and she could barely lift her arms to hold up her sword. It was a wonder she was even able to remain standing.

Taking a deep breath, she lifted her sword across her shoulder and rushed at him, trying to remember the little things he had taught her. She jumped up in the air and swung her sword down instead of sideways.

Lancelot was barely able to lift up his sword to block her attack, but block it he did. He lifted his leg and aimed for her side but Gwen was ready. With as much strength as she could muster, she kneed him in the stomach, pushing her sword against his for balance.

He doubled over and began to cough violently. Alarmed, Gwen reached over and patted him on the back frantically. Lancelot used this opportunity to grab her arm and swing it behind her back, restraining her. Her sword fell to the ground with a loud _clang_.

"Not this again," she groaned, knowing this particular position was the very bane of her existence.

"Just remember what I taught you and you'll be just fine," he whispered, his voice warm against her skin.

She hooked her leg around his thigh and pushed backward with her elbow. As he fell to the ground, she grabbed her sword, placed sole of her foot on his chest and pointed her sword inches from his throat.

"Do you yield?" she asked, smiling.

"I suppose I do," Lancelot said, looking immensely proud. "If I were to give you one criticism it would be not to smile at your enemies."

"But you're not my enemy," she said softly. She was still smiling as she offered him a hand. "That was a really cheap trick you pulled back there. I really thought I had hurt you."

Lancelot suddenly looked serious. He placed both hands on her shoulders as though rooting her to the ground. "Your compassion is surely your greatest gift, I don't doubt it. But one of these days, if a comrade turns rogue, you'll have to resist it or lose your life in the process."

"Does that happen often?" she asked, looking up at him with wide eyes. "I've heard the screening processes for knighthood is intense."

"It is," Lancelot said, nodding. "But, as you and I both know, it is a flawed process. It does not rule out things like greed, envy, and hatred, as such things take time to grow. Always be on your guard and be careful of who you award with your trust."

Lancelot glanced down at her, only just realizing that his hands were still grasping her shoulders. He let go suddenly and began shuffling his feet awkwardly. Gwen raised an eyebrow at him. She had only ever seen this man lose his composure once, against Sir Maleagant. It was such an odd sight that it made her giggle.

"Why the sudden change?" she asked once her laughter had subsided. "What happened to the seasoned warrior I fought just a minute ago?"

He stared at her with the most peculiar expression on his face and took a step towards her, taking one of her worn hands in his own. The smile slowly melted off her face as she watched him, wondering what he was going to do next and praying that he couldn't feel her heart beating in her chest.

Slowly, hesitantly, he placed her hand over her heart and smiled. "You have softened the warrior, my lord."

"Have I?" she asked, her voice barely above a whisper. She couldn't quite understand what was happening. Just a minute ago, they were in the heat of battle. Now there was very different heat between them and she was entirely sure it was not one-sided.

"I came from nothing, have become nothing," Lancelot said solemnly, his eyes dusting her own. "You have given me a purpose and, for that, I am forever in your debt."

His other arm snaked around her waist and pulled her forward. He released his hold on her hand, letting her palm rest on his chest. She could feel his free hand reaching behind her shirt and rubbing circles on her back and she arched backwards slightly in response. It was all so confusing, so disorienting, so wonderfully exciting. She didn't stop to think about what it all meant. How could she when he was touching her with those _hands_?

Just when she thought she would just collapse in his arms, he threaded his hands in her curls and pulled her even closer. There was a moment when they just stared at each other, neither one of them understanding how the other was feeling.

Then, he kissed her in her frazzled, open-mouthed glory.

In all her eighteen years, Gwen had never been kissed like _this_. There had been a few boys when she was younger who were brave enough to peck her on the lips because they admired her. Lancelot was a man who knew exactly how to kiss a…well _someone_. Though his lips were gentle and tentative, she could somehow feel the passion he was holding back.

It was wrong, and she sure as hell knew it, but she found that she didn't care as much as she should.

Gwen dropped the sword in her hand and wrapped her hands around his neck in response. Their kiss was a gentle tug of war, with both contenders on equal ground, neither side wanting or willing to yield.

But, all good things must come to an end, as they say.

"I knew it!"

Gwen suddenly broke apart from Lancelot as though her lips were on fire. She wanted to hit herself for acting so stupid and getting caught up in the moment. All her hard work was about to be for naught. All because she didn't know how to keep her lips to herself.

She looked up and her heart filled with dread as she looked upon the person who had discovered her misdeeds.

It was Maleagant.

If he was average looking before, he was truly horrendous now. His nose was crooked and swollen where Lancelot had punched him and the skin around his cheeks was swollen. His face was a welcome canvas for wickedness.

"So you have a taste for servant boys, do you Prince Gwyddno? I'll bet he screwed you really good last night before you went to sleep," he chuckled at his own vulgarity. "You can't even find a woman to fulfill your needs so you turn to a manservant who can't say no."

"My master has nothing to do with this," said Lancelot, suddenly. He stepped in between Maleagant and Gwen, pushing her gently behind him. "I was the one who forced myself upon him. He did not ask for it. He has been too kind to me and I have grown attached. It is none of my master's doing and if you speak badly of him again, you'll have more than just a broken nose to worry about."

"You will pay for your insolence, Lancelot," Maleagant seethed, the smug smile wiping off his face. He turned to face Gwen, his expression filled with mockery. "I am sorry I jumped to conclusions, Prince. Clearly you are nothing more than a _victim._"

His words sent shivers down her spine and she quickly turned away from him. "But I'm not—"

"My master and I need to get going. He has training to prepare for," said Lancelot, still glaring at him. "Come along, Gwyn."

Gwen felt herself nod automatically in response and allow Lancelot to lead her out of the stables. She didn't look back at Maleagant, but she could feel his glare burning a hole in the back of her skull. Something told her she had not seen the last of that man and she feared for Lancelot's safety more than anything.

"I should not have done that," said Lancelot, pulling her out of her revelry. "You should find yourself another servant. I hope you don't think badly of me now. I… just couldn't control myself and—"

Gwen pressed her finger to Lancelot's lips, silencing him. "You don't have to explain. I am as much as fault as you are. I didn't push you away. I didn't _want _to push you away."

Lancelot smiled sadly. "I did not know you felt that way, but I cannot allow this to go any further than it already has. Someone has already found out. It will ruin your good standing and your chances at becoming a knight if you are caught with a lowly manservant. What would they think of you then?"

"I don't care what they think of me!" she exclaimed.

In that moment, she felt like screaming. Her body already felt exhausted, but it was nothing compared to her heart. This man, for all his gratuity and humility, was sometimes even more infuriating than Prince Arthur. She wished that he would stand his ground for once and damn the consequences.

"You may not care and, for that, I admire you tremendously," Lancelot said lifting his hand to comfort her. He dropped it and stepped back from her, thinking better of it. "But _I _care about this. I have missed my chance to become a knight, but you haven't. You may even have the power to make a difference, to act upon the knightly ideals as they should be acted upon. To show that a person without—"

He suddenly stopped talking and closed his eyes. Gwen looked at him strangely. "A person without…what?"

"Nothing," he said softly. "That is beside the point. You cannot be seen with me any longer. I will leave the palace immediately."

"That is absolutely ridiculous!" she yelled. She was getting angrier and angrier by the second. "I will not have you sacrifice your job for my sake. I… I order you to stay here… with me."

She knew how pathetic she sounded even without hearing "Gwyddno's" voice. Everything was becoming so confusing. He'd kissed her and rocked her world in an instant and now he wanted to place her back on her feet as though nothing had ever happened. It wasn't fair and she wasn't going to let him get away with it.

"I'm sorry, sire," he said, turning away from her. "That is one order I cannot obey. It has been a pleasure working with you. You have changed me in ways I cannot even explain."

"Lancelot…" she said as she raised her hand against his retreating figure. She wanted nothing more than to run after him, to somehow force him to stay with her. She could feel her arm slowly returning to her side as though following the trend of her thoughts.

She wanted him, of course, but she definitely was not going to beg.

* * *

"Alright you green little munchkins, today is the day you've all been waiting for: the day when you will finally begin the long and treacherous journey of knighthood. The journey will be hard and will sometimes even make you want to off yourself, but I assure you, if you should succeed, you will look upon this experience fondly."

Arthur stood before the new "hopefuls", his expression impenetrably serious. His eyes scanned their faces, some eager, some anxious, and some unabashedly cocky. After a few moments, his eyes landed on one face in particular.

"Leodegrance!"

The young boy was looking down at the ground, as though he hadn't heard a word of what Arthur was saying. He suddenly looked up, his face red.

"You find the ground more interesting than what I have to say?"

He shook his head vigorously. "No, sir, I just have something on my mind. I'm sorry."

Arthur was a bit taken aback. Where was all that fire he'd gotten so used to seeing behind those eyes? He found the boy's submissiveness to be a little disconcerting.

"If you want this," said Arthur, looking him straight in the eyes, almost willing him to return to normal, "You've got to have your head in the game. If I catch you drifting off again, you can kiss your knighthood goodbye. There are dozens more who want to fill your spot."

His words seemed to reach her and she straightened immediately, smiling a little. "Yes, sir, I understand completely. I won't drift off again."

Arthur cleared his throat in an attempt to mask the growing queasy feeling he was getting at the sight of his smile. "Today you will be showcasing your skills for both me and Gawain over there behind you. There are 16 of you standing before me and only four of you will be accepted into the army. Five of you will definitely be sent home within the next ten minutes."

There was a collective gasp among the new recruits and Arthur had to bite the inside of his lip to stop himself from grinning. This was always his favorite part of the recruiting process in all his five years of leading the army. All the cocky nobles always got what was coming to them on the initial test. This is when they learned that being a knight of Camelot was a privilege and not a right.

"You will face—"

"Me," said Gawain, his blue eyes twinkling. "I'm sorry to interrupt you, Arthur, but you wouldn't let me get a word in edgewise. You can't hog all the glory you know."

"You get to have all the fun today, so why can't I have this one moment?" said Arthur shaking his head. He'd known Gawain since as long as he could remember. He was always good for a laugh. "Alright, they're all yours. I'll be watching from the sidelines."

"First up," said Gawain, pulling a scroll out of his pocket. "Sir William, third son of Wessex. You have fifteen seconds to prove yourself in a battle against me."

Sir William, a stocky green-eyed blond, looked relieved at the prospect of such a short time limit. He drew his sword eagerly and jumped out of the line to face Gawain.

"I already don't like you," said Gawain, sneering. "You're far too cocky. One of the first things you should learn is to never underestimate your opponent. I'll make sure these fifteen seconds are the longest of your life."

_One of the first things I ever learned. Don't mess with Gawain, if you value your pride, _thought Arthur wryly.

Sir William charged at Gawain before the knight had even unsheathed his weapon. Gawain stood before him with his arms crossed and waited for a few moments. When Sir William had almost reached him, Gawain kicked his sword out of his hand, swung his leg around and kicked him in the head before he even knew what was coming to him. He fell to the ground.

"Pity. Didn't even last five seconds," said Gawain, dusting his hands off. He stepped over his fallen body and looked at the next name on the list. "Next. Prince Leodegrance of Cameliard…"

Gwen stepped out of the line and Arthur was surprised at the complete change in demeanor. Any wistfulness was completely eradicated from his expression. His face was completely calm and Arthur could tell he had nothing else on his mind but the challenge at hand. He didn't know why, but he secretly hoped the boy would make it through. Perhaps it was because he had witnessed that flame that arose in his eyes when they had clashed both physically and verbally. If his fighting resembled that passion, then the boy had some serious potential.

"My, my, my! The dragon speaker himself, hm?" Gawain teased, winking. "I'm curious to see what you're really made of. I hope you won't disappoint me."

"I won't, sir," Gwen said, pulling her sword from its sheath and holding it diagonally across her chest.

Arthur raised an eyebrow at her. That was no way to hold a sword. He sighed, thinking the battle had already been lost before it had even begun.

Gwen took a step further, but no more, searching the body of her opponent for any weak points. Gawain was much taller than Lancelot and had a much sturdier stance, but she could instantly tell where all of his balance came from. She made sure not to stare too hard at his weak spot, thinking of the best way to reach it.

"You're not going to rush at me, are you? No, you're too smart or should I say too _cautious_," said Gawain. He wasn't smiling anymore and Gwen wondered if she had upset him. "I admire your pragmatism, but you must attack me soon or you forfeit by default. I'd hate to see you lose because of a little hesitation."

Gwen paused for a moment and then charged at him, faster than Sir William had a few moments before. She knew she only had one chance at getting this right and, if she missed it, she would be going home for sure.

Gawain raised his sword to parry any impending blow, but instead of striking downward, she deliberately struck _under_ his sword. In his moment of surprise, she kicked him in his side from her crouched position, using the strength of strike as balance.

He lost his balance for a second, but it was a second too long. In that instant, she crouched down lower, and swept her leg around in an arc, tripping him. He fell to the ground and she stepped on his chest, holding her sword above his neck as she had done to Lancelot earlier.

"That's time," said Arthur incredulously.

"Son of a bitch," whispered Gawain from his position on the ground. Gwen offered him a hand and he took it, gaping at her. "You weren't buying time, were you? You were looking for weaknesses in my stance. Brilliant."

"Thank you, sir," said Gwen, not believing what had just happened.

"If I really wanted to, I could have overpowered you when you hit under my sword and the battle would have been over. You're small, so it wasn't the best position to put yourself in. I just wanted to see what was going on in that head of yours," he said smirking at him. He ruffled her hair, "You didn't disappoint, Firecracker. You've certainly got some serious potential. You're in, for the time being."

"Thank you, sir," was all she could say. It took all the restraint in the world for her not to hug Gawain as she had done to Prince Arthur. She didn't want to ruin all of her hard work.

Gwen walked back to her spot in line trying hard not to smile. Her eyes began to wander, finally landing on Prince Arthur, who was… staring at her. He looked slightly awed, slightly pensive. She raised an eyebrow at him and he turned away quickly as though nothing had ever happened. She shrugged and thought nothing of it.

"Sir Gawain had the perfect opportunity to defeat you in that little match, yet he didn't," said a voice from beside her. "Why is that?"

She turned to face Maleagant once again and felt a cold chill run over her at the sight of his repugnant face. "You heard him; he wanted to see what I would do next. "

"I don't believe that for a second," sneered Maleagant. He grabbed Gwen's arm and she winced in pain. He trailed his other arm down the side of her neck, taunting her. "I bet you're screwing him too. It's the only reason you got through to the next stage. What kind of things do you do for hi—"

"What's going on here?"

It was Arthur. He looked furious. "It's you again? Do you realize that is the Prince of Cameliard you are touching? If my father hears of this—"

"It's nothing, Prince Arthur," said Gwen quietly. Maleagant let go of her arm and straightened himself beside her. "He was just…showing me something."

Arthur glanced at the handprints on her arm from the strength of Maleagant's hold. "Showing you something? Was he showing you how to cut off your own circulation?"

Gwen glared at him. "I'm—"

"Fine. I know," Arthur growled. Gwen was taken aback. She didn't understand why he was so angry. "You're always _fine._ You'd say you were fine even if you were on the brink of death. I just don't understand you."

"I am. I can fight my own battles," she said through gritted teeth. "I don't need your help."

"So you admit it's a battle then," said Arthur, smiling triumphantly. Gwen opened her mouth to retort but he held up his hand to stop her. He turned to Maleagant. "This is the second time I've let you off and you have Prince Gwyddno here to thank for that. If I ever see you miss with him again, not even your parents will be able to help you retrieve your pride."

Maleagant nodded looking down at his feet as Arthur walked away. A smile crossed his face as soon as Arthur was out of earshot. "You have friends in high places that you hide behind. You and I both know how weak you really are and one of these days I'm going to prove it to you."

"Is that a threat?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at him despite the fresh wave of cold dread that washed over her at her words.

"No, it's a promise," said Maleagant smirking and turning away from her.

She had a strong urge to break his nose _again_ but she knew Arthur and Gawain would disapprove.

"I would say congratulations are in order, but I don't really think it's appropriate," said Gawain smiling and stretching his arms. "You guys may have succeeded in passing the first test, but the day is far from over."

Gawain had not been joking when he said only eleven would be left standing. The other five lay on their backs behind him, groaning in pain. Peter of Johannesburg was even nursing his freshly broken arm. A kiss up is what Gawain had called him. Gwen was glad she had not been at the receiving end of Gawain's wrath.

"Today is the first day of weapons training. We will not start with the sword. Many of you seem to have mastered the most rudimentary swordsmanship skills. Today we'll focus on one of the hardest weapons to master," said Gawain cracking his knuckles.

_Not archery. Fate, I know you hate my guts, but please don't let him say..._

"Archery was once thought to be a skill of those of the old religion, unattainable through the efforts of men," Gawain said, leading them over to a line of targets. "Now, of course, we know this is not true. It requires discipline and painful attention to detail, but ordinary men can master it, and the knights of Camelot need both those abilities in battle. If you cannot master the bow, you have no hope of becoming a knight."

Gwen groaned quietly. Archery was something she had never quite been able to master. Her aim was far from abysmal but it was mediocre at best, and she knew being mediocre was not an option for her in such a selective group.

Gawain grabbed a quiver of arrows and a bow and stood in front of a target his legs exactly shoulder length apart. All the laughter had run away from his face, leaving a completely serious expression in its wake. He pulled an arrow from the quiver, pulled it back onto the string and waited for a moment. Then…

Bullseye.

He pulled back another arrow and let it fly. The second arrow sliced through the first and hit the center of the target, as did the next one, and the next one until six arrows had been shot.

A stunned silence followed and Gawain took this opportunity to lower his bow and grin at them all. "By noon tomorrow, you should be able to hit three arrows on the center of the target in succession. Your time starts right now. Go grab your equipment and have at it."

Gwen sighed as she walked over to pick up her weapon. She figured she might as well get the humiliation out of the way now before she was in too deep. Her hand wrapped around the smallest bow and she walked nervously to the first target.

She pulled back the arrow on he string, adjusted slightly to aim and then relinquished the arrow. It hit the blue area of the target, several rings away from the black center.

She looked around feeling that she was horribly inadequate. Many of the other knights had at least hit the outer red circles and some had even come quite close to the center. She pulled out another arrow; she wasn't about to let some bow and arrow destroy her chances. She shot another arrow.

This one landed even further than the first. What was it that she was doing wrong? She looked around at the other recruits to get some inkling of the proper technique.

"You won't figure it out by just looking at them. You've got to determine your weaknesses for yourself. For you, they should be quite obvious, firecracker," said Gawain from behind her. "Your weaknesses are just as important as your opponents, for he can spot yours just as quickly."

Gwen nodded. "Thank you."

"I'm just doing my job. You've got promise and I'd hate it to be ruined because of a simple thing like archery," he said.

"Simple? I thought…"

"It's difficult _because_ it's so simple. It's an exact science; you've just got to figure out all the variables involved. That's about all you're getting out of me for the time being," he said, walking away to observe the boy standing beside her.

Thinking about what Gawain had just told her, she pulled an arrow from her quiver and tilted it a bit upwards instead of downwards like she had been doing. Whenever she would practice archery, she always emulated the taller soldiers who tested out her father's equipment and the knights she had seen thought he peephole. In reality, she should have been aiming as a much shorter person would.

The next arrow she shot landed in the yellow area near the center of the target. She nearly jumped for joy at her success. Nearly.

Arthur watched the new recruits from afar, not saying a word. He would be teaching them how to use the flails and even more swordsmanship. He hated archery and had been horrible at it when he had first learned it and much preferred the sword.

His eyes wandered on their own accord only to land on Gwyddno again. He had to cover his mouth to keep himself from laughing earlier when the young prince had completely missed the target. Arthur could almost feel his frustration from several feet away. However, he never showed his frustration and kept shooting arrows, making small changes in his stance and angle.

Arthur had to admit that he admired Gwyn much more than he let on. He was determined, but not in that overly ambitious and power hungry way like some of the knights he had come across. Gwyn's determination was full of naïveté. Arthur could tell he wasn't just doing this to please his father or to show his worth. He was training to protect Camelot and nothing more.

He nearly cheered himself when Gwyn's aim improved drastically within the first hour. Though he suspected it had something to do with Gawain's whispered advice, it was Gwyn's drive that made it possible. Arthur himself had wanted to help him, had wanted to lean into his ear just as Gawain had, except much closer, and tell him that his legs were spread a little too far apart and that he should tilt his and bow slightly to the left. If Arthur could, he would position him. He would stand close behind him and hold the soft skin of his forearm and gently coax his hand in the right position.

He turned away and focused on Galehault, another potential knight. He was a handsome brunette with forest green eyes. He wasn't… attracted to _him_.

This was madness. He was beginning to scare himself with such inappropriate thoughts. As small and _pretty_ as the other prince was, he was no woman, yet the nature of his thoughts seemed to prove other wise. He had never once questioned if he… played for the other team, had never once had such thoughts of a man despite the fact that he'd seen many men in various stages of indecency.

Something shook Arthur from his thoughts. The knight, Galehault, was no longer positioned in front of the target; he was now turned to the side and was aiming at something else entirely. Arthur followed his line of vision and could almost feel his heart stop. Galehault was aiming at Prince Gwyddno.

Arthur didn't even need to think; he sprung into action, running as fast as his legs could carry him. Once he had reached him, he grabbed Gwyddno by the shoulders and tackled him to the ground. The arrow pierced through the air above them, imbedding itself in a tree a few meters behind them.

After a few moments, Arthur looked down at Gwen, his arms still wrapped around her small frame and his torso pressed firmly against hers. "Are you alright?"

It was certainly hard to concentrate when you had a certain very young, very male, and very fit individual pressed against her but, wonder of wonders, she was able to formulate speech. "Yes. Despite the fact that an arrow nearly pierced through my skull."

Arthur chuckled and Gwen could feel the warm rumble of his chest. To her surprise, she very much liked the feeling. "Your tongue is still as sharp as a blade. I suppose that means you're okay."

"I suppose so," she said, smiling.

Arthur lifted himself off of her body and offered her a hand, which she took gratefully. He turned towards the attacker. "Sir Galehault of the distant isles you are hereby under arrest for the attempted murder of Prince Gwyddno of Cameliard."

Galehault closed his eyes and looked at Arthur with fear in confusion in his eyes. "I didn't do it."

"You must think I'm stupid if you expect me to believe that."

Gwen put an arm on Arthur's shoulder, silently urging him to stop. She walked over to Galehault looking him straight in the eye. "You just shot an arrow at my head. If it wasn't for Prince Arthur, I'm sure I would be dead right now."

"I… I don't remember doing that. I was standing before the target a few minutes ago I don't know how I got to this position," Galehault said with wide eyes. He took Gwen's hands in his own. "I don't know you, but please listen. I didn't do it… at least not of my own accord."

Gwen was not sure why, but she had the strong feeling Galehault was telling the truth. Something just didn't feel right about the situation.

"I believe you," Gwen said, smiling softly. "I know you did not do this."

"Stay away from him, Leodegrance," said Gawain suddenly. He walked over and gripped Galehault's shoulder. "I believe this man has been possessed or touched by magic in some way. I know you think he did not do it, but it would be best to detain him for the time being in case he tries to do it again."

Gwen hesitated, then nodded slowly. She knew there was nothing she could do. "Alright. I will do everything in my power to find the real culprit, Galehault. I promise you that."

Galehault smiled at her nervously as Gawain roughly gripped his arm and dragged him towards the castle dungeons.

"Alright, keep practicing! This matter will be solved in due time. Don't use this as an excuse to slack off," Arthur said, his voice authoritative once more.

It had taken all his control not to punch young Galehault in the face, to make him feel pain for what he had attempted to do. It was completely out of character for him to feel such rage towards a person who showed him no ill will. When he thought of what could have happened, what he had nearly lost, he felt empty and only anger seemed to fill the void. It didn't make sense; it just didn't make sense.

Arthur shrugged, making a point to ignore any such strange feelings. It was nothing that a strong blow to the head couldn't fix.

* * *

It was dusk and most of the potential knights had gone home, blisters on their fingers from the vigorous training they had undergone. Some believed tomorrow was a day of reckoning. The day their family flag would be released from their sash and they would be sent home in shame. Others believed that they could perform the next days task with ease. One wished she could tear out all her hair and just damn it all to hell.

Gwen was alone in the middle of the training grounds. Everyone else had gone home ages ago, Prince Arthur being the last to head home. She had wished him goodnight. He hadn't even acknowledged her, the arrogant bastard.

No. Though the arrogant the prince may have been, he wasn't a bastard. He had saved her life and, for that, she felt a tremendous gratitude. Arthur was only a man, not the idol she'd likened him to in her dreams. Sometimes she saw the idol in him, the kind and courageous soul hiding behind a mask of pompousness. He was not perfect, far from it in fact, but she was beginning to realize that perfect was terribly boring.

She knew she had to let him be imperfect, as she knew all mortals to be. He had the right to be a royal prat. He had the right to be whoever he wanted to be. She knew this but, for reasons unknown, she always felt the urge to peel away that shell and see who the real prince Arthur was. They had shared a few moments, but they had never been formally introduced. Every time he behaved poorly toward her she felt she would never meet him, never see the man he really was inside.

Just as she would never finish this impossible task.

She had gotten several arrows into the center, but none with the pure accuracy that Gawain had. It didn't make sense. She wasn't moving at all and yet the arrows never pierced through each other.

"I think you could use some help," said a smug voice from behind her.

"Lady Morgana," said Gwen without looking behind her. She shot another arrow and failed yet again. "It's been awhile since I've had the pleasure of your company. Have you been avoiding me?"

"I have," she said quietly.

Gwen lowered her bow and turned to face her. Morgana looked beautiful as always but Gwen could tell something had been troubling her. "If I have done anything to offend you, please tell me."

"You haven't done anything," she said, turning away from her. "I have. I've done something horrible. I nearly killed you."

Gwen raised an eyebrow in surprise. "What are you talking about?"

Morgana sighed. "I…I hear voices in my sleep. I see visions and can move things with my mind. I can't control it and I don't understand it. But… I think _I_ was the one that made the chandelier fall at your welcoming ball."

"No you didn't," said Gwen, shaking your head. "I do believe you can do all that you claim, stunned as I may be, but I don't believe that you made that chandelier fall."

"How can you be certain?" Morgana asked, her voice cracking slightly. "I know I was angry after that Vivian pushed me away so suddenly. I may have felt a bit… jealous. I felt the same with Arthur after he wanted you for a dance partner. He was joking, I know, but I still felt it. It could have manifested itself—"

"Morgana," Gwen said, holding up a hand. "You didn't do it. An arrow nearly pierced my skull today and the man who shot it was clearly possessed. Whoever is doing this has some disagreement with me. Even if you lose control of your power, I don't think you would do it to hurt someone. I don't sense that malice in you."

"But I was so certain…"

"As am I. You did not do this Morgana. Please don't worry about this any longer. Please stop avoiding me because you think you've done something horrible to me. I think that hurts me more than any fallen chandelier could."

"I doubt _that_," said Morgana smiling. She walked closer to Gwen, looking her in the eyes. Gwen could tell she was frightened. "I just told you my darkest secret and I don't feel as if you would ever betray my trust. You are pure of heart, Gwyddno, as pure as they come. It scares me that I'm able to see that, that other people can see it too. People with magic. People without it. I've seen you in my dreams, seen the man you will become, seen the danger that surrounds you with every turn. I wish I could lock you up forever and throw away the key. I wish I could protect you from all the evil that covets your heart, but I know I'm not meant to. It is not in my power to do so."

"Morgana," Gwen said softly. "Morgana, what are you talking about—"

The woman gripped her tunic tightly and pulled her towards her, hugging her tightly. Her embrace was warm, protective, _safe._ "I wish you were evil. I wish I hated you so I wouldn't have to feel like this. You don't deserve this. You don't deserve any of this."

She began to cry silently into her shoulder and Gwen held her, whispering words of comfort into her ear. They stood like that for a while until her tears subsided and her grip on Gwen's body became lax.

Morgana pulled away from Gwen and held the girls face in her hands. "I know I can't save you, that I can't fight fate. But I will do everything in my power to ease your burden. If you should ever need my assistance, come to me. I will give you all the comfort you shall ever need."

"Thank you, Lady Morgana," Gwen said, staring at her oddly.

"As for your aim," Morgana said, clearing her throat. "You're not as horrible as you think. You've at least figured out how to shoot all your arrows in the bullseye. You need to be more precise. For Gawain and Arthur, archery is an exact science that can be perfected. To them it is mechanical. You are not like them; you must feel it, see it in your minds eye. You must imagine the arrow going into the target and be certain it will happen. If you feel any bit of uncertainty, you will most certainly fail."

Gwen looked skeptical. "How do you know this?"

"Don't look at me like I'm crazy," Morgana said scowling. Gwen smiled, glad that her friend had not lost all of her spunk. "I've seen your heart in my dreams. I feel like I understand it. Some of it at least. Just trust me. I taught you how to dance, didn't I?"

Gwen nodded, smiling. She just stood in front of the target, staring at the bullseye and nothing more. She did not think of her stance at all, did not measure how far she should pull the string, just thought of the arrow hitting the bullseye in her head and the triumph she would feel afterwards. She let the arrow fly without hesitation watching with satisfaction as the arrow hit the center of the target. Without thinking, she shot another, and another, and another. The second split the first, the third split the second, the fourth split the third…

"I don't _believe _it…" said Gwen, astonished. "It doesn't make any sense, but I thank you just the same."

"Glad to be of help," Morgana said. She was staring at Gwen, a wistful expression on her face. She placed her hand over her chest and turned away from Gwen's gaze. "I… don't quite understand it either. I wish I could."

"I'm going to keep trying, just in case it was a fluke," said Gwen. She could hardly contain her excitement. "I don't know how to thank you."

"Your smile is enough payment," said Morgana. She cleared her throat and curtsied. "I must be off. I'm not supposed to be out at dark."

Gwen began to walk toward her. "Do you want me to escort you?"

"The castle is but a heartbeat away; I'll walk myself," she said, shooing him away. "Just promise me that _you'll_ be careful. It's dangerous out here. More dangerous than you may think."

"I'll be fine," said Gwen, now shooing her away. "You be careful."

Morgana smiled and waved goodbye, walking gracefully, as if the ground were made of air. Gwen watched her go, thinking about the woman. She was acting so strange. Why did she feel like she had to protect her so fiercely? Gwen always sensed he emptiness in Morgana's heart. She always thought of her like a caged bird, but not in the helpless sense. Morgana held the key to her freedom. She locked herself in that cage to protect the world from her power. From herself.

Gwen rolled her eyes. She had become dreadfully overdramatic. It was because of archery, the evil skill that had successfully tortured her mind and body for the last few hours. Sighing, she pulled another arrow from her quiver ready to try again.

"You should have walked her home. If you had, you would have been able to keep your life until morning," said a voice from behind her.

Before she could react, Gwen felt a cloth being pressed to her face. Her vision became blurry and darkness soon engulfed her.

* * *

Arthur did not know what possessed him to do it. He did not even try to explain his thoughts and actions anymore because, lately, he believed he was becoming a mad man.

He stood at the training grounds, where he had left Gwyddno earlier that day. He remembered how the waning sunlight had illuminated the boys face as he smiled at him. That was the moment Arthur believed he was completely certifiable, because the face that was smiling at him was not that of a man, but that of a _woman_.

He remembered it as clear as day. She was beautiful, with curly brown hair and wide, innocent brown eyes. Her skin tone was the same as Gwyddno's and she was only slightly shorter than the prince. She had the same cute smattering of freckles on her nose. Her smile very nearly stopped his heart.

He turned away from her for a second, but when he looked upon the prince again, he was a man once more. The prince wished him goodnight, but Arthur did not return the favor. How could he when he was not in control of his own thoughts?

He had come here to see if he would see the woman's face again, the face that had been haunting his thoughts for the past few hours and would probably haunt his dreams.

The prince was not there. The training grounds were empty, not a soul remained. It had been a wasted trip.

He walked into the castle, past the guards, past the long looming corridors and spiral staircase that lead to his room. He almost did not hear the voice calling his name.

"Arthur!"

The prince turned to face Merlin who looked troubled. He crossed his arms over his chest, smirking. "Good god, _Merlin_. You look as though someone has just murdered your cat or asked you to clean my armor. You've been cutting corners lately, you know. I don't know what I'm going to do about—"

"Would you care to shut up for a moment and listen to what I have to say?"

Merlin looked, angry, furious even. Arthur had never seen him this way. "Do you realize—"

"Yes, I just realized I'm insulted your honor. Whatever. Punish me later if you have to. Just listen to me," said Merlin. "I'm not talking to you as your servant. I'm talking to you as your friend."

Arthur lowered his arms slowly and stared at him. There was no trace of a smile on his face, not one glimmer of mischief. Merlin was serious.

"Okay," Arthur said, sighing. "You had better make this worth my while."

"Lancelot told me he was leaving Camelot, that I should tell Gwyn goodbye for him. He waited outside the room as I did it, the coward," said Merlin through gritted teeth. "When I walked in, he wasn't there. Morgana told me he was still at the training grounds. Lancelot checked. He wasn't there either.

"We've been searching the castle, interviewing the other servants trying to figure out where he'd gone. One of the servants, Elaine, said she had seen someone carrying the prince on his back. He was walking toward the back of the palace. He'd said the prince had collapsed, that he was going to send him to the court physician. Gaius—"

"—hasn't seen him either?" Arthur finished for him, his heart plunging into his stomach. Merlin nodded, confirming his suspicions. "Did she happen to catch this the man's name."

"No, but she gave a very… interesting description," said Merlin smiling despite the situation. "Said he was uglier than a toad and that he had a broken nose."

"A broken nose?" Arthur asked suddenly.

He thought back to the training session, to the fear he knew Gwyddno felt when Maleagant had grabbed his arm, to the anger he had felt and the sudden urge to break his nose a second time.

"I think I know why you couldn't find them," said Arthur, pulling his sword out. Merlin took a step back. "Relax. I'm not going to kill _you_. We're going to find the heathen who took Gwyn and, when we do, he's going to wish he were dead."

"Gwyn? Since when do you call him that," said Merlin eyeing his strangely. "I thought you hated him."

"Shut up, Merlin," Arthur growled. He began running and Merlin followed close behind him.

Arthur didn't know what he felt toward the prince and, right now, he didn't care. He just wanted to make sure he was safe.

* * *

Gwen groaned as the drug-induced haze began to clear. Her limbs felt heavy and she suspected she would not be able to put up a fight for quite some time, as was probably the attacker's intent.

"I only have a few moments with you, my darling, so I'll be very brief," said a voice.

Gwen looked up, astonished to see a tender smile upon Maleagant's twisted face. She felt like retching at the incongruence. "My darling? I am not your darling. Right now I am your prisoner. What do you want from me? When my father hears of this—"

"You must listen to me," Maleagant said firmly.

It was then that she realized that the voice coming from Maleagant was not his own. It was a woman's voice. It sounded so familiar, like a sweet song in her ear. She was almost certain she had heard it before…

"King Uther is not your friend, Guinevere. He would murder you in cold blood if he could and smile while doing it. You must never let him discover who you are for he will destroy you," the woman's voice said. "You are no friend of Camelot. You should be fighting to destroy it, but fate has handed you a different set of cards. Continue your journey; become a knight. Then you must destroy this kingdom. You must murder King Uther for he is the evil cloud that hovers over this land."

Gwen could almost feel her blood boiling within her veins. "Who the hell do you think you are? The man you are inhabiting… he's wanted to get his hands on me since Lancelot attacked him. How can I trust you when you are inside of him?"

"He's been trying to kill you, actually. Not on my orders of course. I met him in the forest one night. He was easy to manipulate because his heart was so black, so evil. But he was difficult to control because of his hatred for you. Unbeknownst to him, he has been using my magic to try to kill you, first with that chandelier and then today with that arrow. He brought you here to do it again. It broke my heart that I couldn't save you, but you've got good luck. I suspect you always have," she said smiling warmly at her. "I wish I could convince you that I am a friend, not a foe. I wish I could tell you everything. My time in this body has almost ended. He's fighting against me as we speak."

"I don't know if I trust you and I'm pretty sure I don't believe you, but you sound familiar," said Gwen, thinking hard. "What is your name?"

"My name is Nimueh and I—"

Maleagant's fist crashed into her face hard. Gwen reeled in pain crawling backwards to evade another blow.

"I finally got rid of that bitch," he said, cracking his neck. He had a crazed look in his eye as he walked toward her. "Now I can finally get rid of you."

"Why do you want to get rid of me? I've never done anything to you. Please be reasonable. I don't want to hurt you," she said looking around frantically for some kind of weapon.

Her eyes landed on the quiver of arrows and bow a few feet behind her. She didn't know how they got there, but she suspected Nimueh had something to do with it.

Maleagant laughed. "You don't want to hurt me? You are the reason for my broken nose. Women laugh at me, even the servant girls who are far below my station. I use to be able to bed women easily because of my money. Now I have to force them. After I've done the same to you, I'll kill you just as I've killed them. Then I'll find Lancelot, tell him the horrid truth and kill him."

Gwen ignored the intense dread she felt at the last part of his sentence. "Me? Why would you force me? I'm not a woman."

"I saw you through those woman's eyes just now. You are a woman and a pretty one at that. I'm going to enjoy this," he said edging closer to her.

She hated feeling helpless, feeling victimized and vulnerable because she was a woman. This man had done horrible things to women who couldn't defend themselves against him. She was not about to be one of those women.

She jumped forward as far as she could and grabbed the bow and arrow. He ran toward her as she released an arrow. He screamed as the arrow pierced through his armor and stumbled slightly. He ran toward her again and she released two more arrows, each spitting the previous one. Blood gushed from his wound splattering on the hay that surrounded him.

He was in pain, she could tell, but he still lunged at her, grasping her neck with all his strength, strangling her. She scratched at him, kicked him, did everything she could. However, despite her best efforts, his will to kill her kept him alive.

As dark patches began to appear in front of her, she heard the sound of a sword piercing armor. Galehault released her neck and fell on top of her. Dead.

Gwen felt the body roll of her and looked up into the relieved face of Prince Arthur. She tried to speak, but she felt like she was choking again, this time with tears. His arms were around her before she knew it and she clung to him, allowing herself one moment of weakness. She felt safe in his arms, like she was finally home.

They did not have to speak, did not need to explain what they felt. The world stopped for them for once, allowing them a few moments or solace before coming to terms with the previous events.

Merlin watched them with a smile of his own. He was definitely going to get a lot of mileage out of this one, he was sure of it. It would finally give him something to do. The castle had been terribly boring as of late.

Unbeknownst to them, another man watched from the doorway. He watched as Arthur pulled away and placed his hand on Gwyn's back, helping him to his feet. Only, he didn't see three men in the room as he should have. He saw two men and a woman, a woman he cared for more than his own life.

* * *

Gwen lay in bed, still having trouble coming to terms with the days events. They kept replaying in her mind regardless of how she tried to stop them. It disturbed her and she suspected she would not be getting much sleep tonight.

What disturbed her most was not the blood that had splattered all over her face and clothes, or the fact that she had very nearly died. It was the woman Nimueh that haunted her thoughts. She knew she shouldn't believe her. The words she had spoken to her were so preposterous. But, she couldn't help but think back to the dread she felt whenever he looked at her. She knew he had done something horrible, something he felt guilty for that manifested itself in extreme kindness towards her.

The woman knew her name, knew she was really a woman, had also spoken to her with such kindness. She didn't believe her, knew she shouldn't, but something inside her wanted to believe her story.

"Ugh!" she growled, covering her head with a pillow. Why did her life have to be so complicated?

"Having a rough night?"

She looked up and straightened immediately. It was Lancelot.

"What are you doing here," she asked quietly. "You told me you were leaving. You didn't even say goodbye to me."

"No one feels more terrible about that than me," he said, refusing to look at her. "I was about to leave, I told Merlin to wish you goodbye for me, but you weren't there. I looked for you everywhere. I nearly lost my heart today. If I had never tried to leave you, you wouldn't have gotten into this mess."

"But you did try to leave, and you did get me into this mess," Gwen said. It was the anger talking, she knew. But she couldn't help what she felt. "You made me feel so foolish today. You didn't even give me a choice, didn't even ask what I wanted. You didn't even care."

"You think I don't care?" Lancelot asked softly. "I care about you so much it hurts. I don't know why I feel this way and I wouldn't stop it if I could. You are the only thing that matters to me in this world. I live for you. I'd die for you. I left… for you."

Lancelot looked at her. Her. He'd seen her since the first day they had met, when she had treated him so nicely. No one cared about him. No one looked at him, even the servants. They knew his name and of his foolishness. They thought he believed himself to be better than what he was. Merlin was his friend, of course, but Merlin's life was Arthur. His destiny was Arthur. He did not see the sadness and anger that resided beneath the courteous exterior.

Gwyn had and Lancelot had fallen in love, not with the man, but with his heart. Slowly, he was able to see the woman that hid behind the man. He didn't know why it happened, couldn't explain it at all. The only thing he was absolutely certain of was that he loved this woman who had breathed life into a dream that had died and into the dreamer who had given up hope.

"There's something I want to tell you, Gwyn. I know that's not your name. I know you're really a woman and that you used some kind of magic to disguise yourself as a prince. I suspect you had a deal with the real Prince Gwyn because I would never entertain the thought that you killed him. I've been seeing you as a girl since you disappeared that one night. Had been seeing a girl sometimes when I looked at you. I thought I was going mad…"

"You know… who I am?" Gwen asked, puzzled. "How? The only people who can see me are powerful witches and warlocks."

"I'm not either of those, I assure you. I think I can see you because… I really care about you," he finished lamely. "I wasn't used to seeing your face for longer than an instant. I kissed you… I kissed you to make sure you were real, to confirm that I wasn't crazy, to see whether you felt the same way."

Gwen stared at him with wide eyes. She suspected she looked horrid. Her hair was a mess, her eyes were red and puffy, her mind was in complete disarray. She had exhausted every emotion in her repertoire. Every emotion except…

"How dare you. How _dare _you throw this at me now." Her voice was quiet, but her words were full of anger. "I've been through hell today. I was drugged and nearly raped. I was almost strangled to death by some maniac murderer because _you_ broke his nose. There are people who know who I am that don't even live in the palace. I could use some words of comfort, or reassurance. But this? I can't deal with this, not today."

"I'm sorry for being so inconsiderate," Lancelot said quietly. "I have been incredibly selfish today and, though I thought I was thinking of your safety, maybe I was doing what I thought was right and not what I thought you wanted."

"You didn't listen to me," she said, hugging her pillow. "I tried to talk to you and you didn't listen. You made me feel like a child and you didn't even bother telling me that you know my secret because you thought I would think you were crazy. You say my biggest problem is that I care too much. I think your biggest problem is your pride. You didn't fight, Lancelot, you took the easy way out."

She gave him a few moments to respond, but he remained quiet, staring at his feet. "I have no idea what I feel right now. I don't know if I will feel anything for quite some time given what happened tonight. I think we need to go back to the way things were. I need my friend back."

"I understand," Lancelot said softly. "I'm very sorry I hurt you."

Even when she was in pain, she was still incredibly generous. She still wanted his friendship. He knew he had hurt her and needed to give her some time to come to terms with what had happened. In the mean time, he would be there for her when she needed it most and ignore his feelings for the time being.

"I'm sorry too," she said looking away from him. "Tomorrow is another day. Will you still train me in the morning?"

"I will," he said, walking toward the door. "Have a good night, Gwyn."

"You too, Lancelot," she said, smiling sadly.

He closed the door and Gwen started sobbing to herself. She knew she had to do it; she had to show him that he had treated her horribly. One day she hoped things would be better, that she and Lancelot would be together. If she was to keep herself from going crazy, she needed to push forward.

Gwen jumped out of bed and tiptoed out her door and down the hall. The tears continued to fall down her face and she knew she couldn't stop them. She knew someone that could.

She opened the door to a room down the hall only to find that that person was sitting up, waiting for her.

"I knew you would come, but I hoped you wouldn't. Not so soon," said Morgana, looking at her with pity in her eyes. "Come sit with me. I promised you comfort. I can't make it go away. I'm not supposed to make it go away."

"That's fine," Gwen said.

Her voice was hollow, lifeless. She walked over to Morgana and sat beside her. The raven-haired woman pressed her face against her shoulder and stroked her hair as she cried. She didn't care if Morgana thought "Gwyn" was a coward. Tomorrow she would remember everything: the murders of those poor girls, the bloody body of Maleagant, the words Nimueh had spoken to her.

Tonight, she needed to forget.

* * *

"By the pricking of my thumbs,  
Something wicked this way comes."

Macbeth Act 4, scene 1, 44–49

* * *

… Wow. I was only planning to write 4,000 words, as I do every chapter but I kept writing and writing until I had written 23 pages of text. My hands hurt like hell, but I hope it was worth it. I may not write a chapter for a week. If you think about it, this is like two regular chapters in one, so it should make up for it, right? Hehe.

Here's the wrap up: Arthur's… still as confused and heroic as ever. I'll be playing with him some more. Gwen's conflicted, lost, and scared but not for long. Morgana may know more then she's letting on, but still thinks Gwen is a boy. Merlin's mischievous, but what else is new. Lancelot's a bit of a coward, but he was in the show as well because he didn't fight for her. You haven't seen the last of the dreaded love…triangle, quadrangle, pentangle thing. I'm not going to let you know which one it is.

I forgot to mention it but the titles of these chapters come from quotes from Shakespeare's plays. Gawain is a character from Arthurian legend that I've played around with. So is Galehault and so is Maleagant. Since Maleagant is dead I'll tell you that he's famed for abducting Queen Guinevere :). I suppose this is my own twist on the abduction.

As always, please, please, PLEASE let me know what you think about this by leaving feedback. As long as it's constructive. I hate flames and thankfully have not gotten one yet. I really love hearing what you guys have to say and your theories as to what's actually going on with this story.

I've worked very hard on this chapter and, so far, it's my favorite. I hope you enjoyed it and I will be writing soonish.

Miki-hime


	7. One may Smile, and Smile

One may Smile, and Smile, and be a Villain

It was just past noon and most of the recruits had cleared out of the training grounds for a quick break. It had been a long day and most of them wanted nothing more than to crawl under a rock. They had just undergone the most rigorous training session of their lives and they were grateful they still had the strength to take another step.

All of them were tired, all of their muscles ached, but Gwen remained behind, determined to master what she had just been taught.

Prince Arthur watched in fascination as she swung the mace around her head, preparing to strike the stuffed target in front of her. Her arms were small and toned and Arthur's eyes followed the contraction of the muscles as the mace spun around her head. He couldn't understand why, but it made his mouth dry. A fresh bead of perspiration rolled down his temple despite the cool temperature of the training grounds.

He watched as Gwen attempted to strike the target and laughed at her weak strike. The mace barely left a scratch on the dummy.

"No, no, no," Arthur found himself saying after watching her strike the dummy unsuccessfully. "Keep swinging like that and you'll be dead before you can count to three. I assume you've learned how to count, right?"

Gwen glared at him and Arthur's mocking smile slipped a little. She walked up to him, hands on hips.

"You're not funny, you know," Gwen said, pushing his chest lightly. "Whoever told you that you had a good sense of humor was just trying to get in your good graces."

"Leave my astounding sense of humor out of it," Arthur said, smiling. He pressed his hands on her back and led her back to the target. "The only thing you should be thinking about is how to better your strike."

Sighing, she nodded. Frustration was not something she felt often. When she had practiced at home, by herself, she had all the time in the world. Here, time was of the essence. She was expected to master weapons in a given amount of time. She did not possess the strength of even an average man; how was she supposed to fight like one?

"You promised you wouldn't give me special treatment," said Gwen frowning. "I told you that I'm—"

"Just shut it. You talk too much for your own good," Arthur said, grabbing her wrist and positioning it over her head. "I'm your supervising officer and you're just a trainee. I'm offering you assistance, not telling you the meaning of life."

It had been just a week since Malegeant attacked her. Despite her best efforts and pleas, neither the prince nor the king would allow her to train for two days. She was already way behind the other recruits. It was embarrassing.

"Yes, you're quiet! I suppose I should enjoy the gift God has finally given me," Arthur said dramatically.

He placed his other hand firmly on her hip and Gwen winced a little. She tried to hide it but Arthur was too quick for her. He sighed and instead placed his hand on her waist.

"You're obviously not _fine_ as you vehemently claim to be, but I suppose that's your business. I won't tell father if you promise you'll see the court physician today," said Arthur without even looking at her. "You're far too stubborn for your own good. I think you were dropped on your head as a baby. It's the only explanation for your occasional idiocy."

Gwen glanced up at him, surprised. It could have been her imagination, but she could have sworn that she heard anger in the prince's voice.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly. "I'll make sure I see the physician. It was silly of me not to get my wounds checked."

"Do whatever you please, it's of no consequence to me if you fall over," Arthur mumbled shrugging. "Now, you're the biggest munchkin of them all. What you lack in size you must make up for in speed, as I'm sure you already know."

Once he'd positioned her arm, he trailed his hand down the length of her arm and down the curve of her side, resting on her waist. He pulled her towards him and Gwen moaned before she could stop herself. Arthur thought she was a man. He didn't know what his hands were doing to her body but, if she wasn't careful, the entire_ world_ would know.

Arthur, of course, knew _exactly_ what he was doing. He just had no idea why he was doing it. He didn't even know why he had walked over here to help Gwyn. Perhaps it was the fact that this young man had plagued both his dreams and his thoughts over the last few days. They were innocent dreams that never progressed past a stolen kiss in the stables. The woman he had seen a few weeks ago was purged from his memory, as if he had never seen her at all. The star of his dreams was always Gwyn, the man. It was driving him crazy.

Arthur cleared his throat and concentrated on the task at hand. "The key is to keep a strong center of gravity. Never lose your balance. You must also swing the mace much faster and use the forces around you to give more power to your strike."

Gwen nodded. It was getting harder and harder to concentrate when her back was pressed against his chest. She leaned back against him without even realizing it.

He released her suddenly and took a few steps back for good measure. "Uh…right. Just keep yourself steady, as you were when I… positioned you."

Gwen wanted to kick herself. She had always prided herself on having an unusual amount of will power. In the presence of real men, all of that went out the window.

"Thank you, Prince Arthur," she said, avoiding his eyes.

"You're welcome, Prince Gwyddno," he said, smiling awkwardly. He too wanted to hit himself. "Glad to be of help."

Arthur patted Gwen's shoulder awkwardly and walked back to where he had been standing a few moments before. He did everything in his power to look away from Gwen's general direction, lest he lose control again.

"You can quit denying it you know," said an annoyingly chipper voice behind him.

"What are you blubbering about now, Merlin?"

The warlock grinned widely and patted Arthur on the back. "You haven't taken your eyes off of him all afternoon. You're his superior and you could have helped him when everyone was watching but you chose the one time when everyone else had cleared out to do it."

"That doesn't mean anything," Arthur said, stubbornly crossing his arms. "I was a little worried about him. Father said to keep an eye on him as well; he's had a tough couple of weeks."

"Lies," Merlin whispered, still grinning. "You like him. You really like him. You really, really, really—"

"Shut up," Arthur growled, clamping his hand over Merlin's mouth. "I could have any woman in Camelot. I love women. I've never once had feelings for a man. Besides, this particular man is the shortest, scrawniest, most stubborn one of the lot. I'd sooner fall for _you_ before I fell for that one."

"Whoa," Merlin said, eyes widening. "I never said you were falling for anyone. I said that you find him attractive. I'm a bit of a catch myself, I'm not going to lie, but _I_ prefer the fairer sex."

"As do I," said Arthur indignantly. His eyes traveled back to Gwyn and Arthur felt his heart twinge. "As do I…"

* * *

"I have a surprise for all of you."

Gawain stood in front of the line of recruits, his face shining with barely contained excitement. They had all looked so hopeful, so eager to impress him. After hearing his announcement, their faces filled with fear and anticipation.

"Don't worry, I'm not making any cuts today. Those will happen sometime within the next month," he reassured them. "This surprise will work to the advantage of only two of you."

"For goodness sakes, Gawain, just get on with it already," said Arthur. He was smiling as well. "Be merciful and spare them the agony."

"Fine." Gawain sighed, feigning disappointment. "Two of you get to go on a mission with Me, Arthur, and a few of our knights—"

"Yes!"

Gawain raised an eyebrow and looked towards the source of the sudden outburst. "I appreciate the enthusiasm, Leodegrance, but I wasn't finished."

Gwen blushed and looked down at her shoes. Arthur and Merlin hid their laughter behind their hands.

"Like I was saying, two of you get the chance to do this, but neither Arthur nor I will be picking the best recruit for the job," he said, smiling. "My sister will."

In the buzz of confusion, Lancelot helped escort a willowy brunette to where Arthur and Gawain were standing. She was wearing scarf over her eyes.

Gwen looked with a confused expression on her face. Lancelot shrugged and returned to his position behind the line of trainees.

"This beautiful woman standing before you is Freya," said Gawain, beaming. "If anyone of you so much as looks at her funnily, I will chop off your hands."

The woman laughed and swatted at her brother unsuccessfully. "Oh, stop it Gawain. You and I both know you'd never do something horrid like that. You're far too kind."

Gawain cleared his throat in an attempt to drown her out. "I told Freya there were eleven of you. She hasn't looked at you so she doesn't know what position you're in. She will call out two numbers. The two numbers she calls out correspond to your positions in line."

"How on earth is that a merit based method of selection?" asked a handsome red-headed trainee.

"Excellent question, Lionel, but if you speak out of turn like that again I'll have you clean the stables," said Gawain without missing a beat. "It's not merit based. This is based entirely on chance, on _luck._"

Gwen groaned quietly. Lady luck hated her as well, always had. She doubted today would be any different.

"Luck is something we knights often rely on," explained Arthur. "It sometimes determines whether or not you will get out of a situation alive or not. That's the reason we're doing this today."

"Yeah, that and the fact that we wanted to screw with all of your heads," said Gawain. He turned to his sister. "Well?"

"Hm," she mused. "The first number I chose is… 4!"

"Number four…" Gawain mused while searching the line. "Sir…Mordred, is it?"

A boy no taller than Gwen stepped forward, looking utterly bewildered. Gwen looked at him, surprised she had never noticed him before. His eyes were so icy, yet innocent at the same time. Her eyes soon hurt from looking at him for too long. She turned away.

"You look like I just told you something God awful," said Gawain laughing at the expression on Mordred's face. "Come stand over here next to my lovely sister."

"Oh, stop it Gawain," Freya mumbled as she blushed prettily. "You're just buttering me up."

"I only speak the truth," he said shrugging. "Have you chosen your next number yet?"

Freya nodded, hesitating for a moment before she spoke. "I chose number 9."

There was something odd about her voice. It was monotonous, as though she were reading off of a piece of parchment. The words sounded like they were stolen from someone else.

If Gawain thought something was odd about his sister, he said nothing of it. Instead, he looked down the line as he had done before. His eyes landed on Gwen and he placed his hands on his hips and whistled.

"Well, well, well," said Gawain, winking. "I should have known, Leodegrance. Wherever the action is, you seem to follow."

Gwen couldn't believe it. She'd always been rubbish at any game that was luck based. How did she manage to get chosen now, when she stood to gain the most?

She looked at Merlin who narrowed his eyes at her. The suspicious expression looked foreign on the good-natured warlock's face. Gwen wondered what she could have possibly done to deserve it.

Feeling slightly dazed, she walked up and stood between Arthur and Mordred who turned and smiled at her.

"Congratulations, Leodegrance," he said, tapping her lightly on the shoulder. "This is bound to be a very exciting expedition, do you agree?"

His eyes were so hypnotic, so alluring. She was definitely not physically attracted to this man, of that she was certain. Instead, there was something within him that was calling out to her. She could almost hear it whispering…

"Leodegrance?"

Gwen looked away and suddenly broke out of her trance. When she looked up, all the knights were gone and only Arthur and Merlin remained. Had she really been staring for that long? Where did all the time go?

"You better not be spacing out like this during our mission or there will be serious hell for you to pay," said Arthur, crossing his arms at an attempt to look imposing. "You will be there to observe, to _learn_. There will be no running off and trying to be a hero."

She glared at him and he smirked back at her, the smug bastard. Oh, but she wasn't about to let him get the best of her.

"I don't know what you're talking about, _sir_, I would never do such a thing," she said trying to look as innocent as possible. "When you say jump, I'll jump. When you say duck, I'll duck."

Arthur suddenly looked serious, all traces of mirth wiped clean from his handsome face. "And when I say run…"

"I'll run like hell," Gwen replied, looking him in the eye. "I'm not a glory hog, Arthur. I'm only going on this mission to learn."

"I don't believe that for a second," Arthur said, shaking his head. "I want you to promise me that you won't go running off on your own. Father would have my head if something happened to you."

Gwen's heart sank at the mention of Uther. Oddly enough, it wasn't because the man terrified her. It was because all Arthur's concern for her safety originated from his father rather than himself. She had thought they had become friends at the very least.

"Right," she said slowly, looking away from him. She laughed lightly before continuing. "If I die, I'm sure you can find another knight to replace me. After all, there are hundreds of people who would jump at this chance."

"That's not funny," Arthur rebuked. "I don't know why I said something like that to…someone like you. I could never replace you, not in a million years."

Gwen cocked her head and studied him. For the first time since she had met him, Arthur actually looked scared. It baffled her to no end that this seemingly impenetrable man could look at her with such fear in his eyes.

Suddenly she saw an image of Uther laying on the ground, blood seeping through the blue velvet of his clothing. She saw herself standing over him with a sword in her hand and an expression of mixed madness and ecstasy on her face as she watched the blood flow from the king's wounds. Arthur kneeled next to his father, looking up at her with the same expression of fear, pleading with her not to strike his father again.

She started laughing.

"I told you that it's not funny!"

Gwen snapped out of it, feeling sick to her stomach. The images in her head had made her _happy._ Watching the king's blood made her feel…alive. She had reveled in Prince Arthur's pain. She had enjoyed every minute of the horrid scene she had created.

What the hell was wrong with her?

"I'm sorry," she said. The sound of her own voice sounded foreign to her, as if she was getting used to being in her own skin again. "I don't know what came over me."

"Whatever," Arthur mumbled, blushing a little at his outburst. "Get yourself killed. See if I care."

He didn't even give her a chance to respond before he walked off, kicking a fallen helmet in anger.

"I trusted you, you know."

Gwen turned around, feeling drained after what had just happened. Merlin was looking at her with that same suspicious expression. She crossed her arms, looking confused.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Merlin. You can still trust me. Nothing has changed."

Merlin laughed dryly. "I know what you did to her."

"Who?"

"Freya."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Gwen said. Her voice was a bit louder than she intended. "I didn't do anything to her."

"You made those words come out of her mouth to make sure you were the one who got called instead of Sir Galehut. You messed with her head; I felt it," Merlin said, glaring at her. "All that stuff you said about becoming an honorable knight… it was all just a lie. I should have known you couldn't be trusted."

"You should have known?" Gwen asked, her voice cracking with every word. "I can't believe that you would accuse me of something like this. Not without any proof. I thought… we were friends. What have I ever done to betray your trust? Tell me so I can set it right."

"I'd never be friends with such a despicable person," Merlin seethed. "Freya… she's kind and innocent. She doesn't deserve to have someone like you poking around in her mind."

"Someone like me," Gwen whispered. His words hurt her more than any magic could. "I don't know how you got these ideas in your head, Merlin. I'm sure your emotions are getting the better of you. You're not thinking rationally. I understand; it happens to all of us. But me? I don't deserve any of this. I didn't do what you're accusing me of. I didn't rig the selection."

"I know what I felt!" Merlin shouted. Gwen stepped back, feeling scared of him for the first time. "You messed with her head. How do I know you haven't been messing with mine? With Arthur's? You've probably bewitched him into having feelings for you—"

Her hand connected with his cheek before she could stop herself. She couldn't remember ever feeling this hurt. It didn't feel real; it felt like one of her nightmares.

"Snap out of it! Listen to yourself!" she pleaded ignoring the tears that were rolling down her cheeks. "Me bewitching Arthur? You know me. I would never do such a thing."

"No, Gwyn, I _don't_ know you at all," Merlin said sadly, stepping away from her. "You're vile. I wish I had never confided you. I wish I had never helped you fool Arthur's father. I wish…we had never crossed paths."

A choked sob escaped from her throat as she watched him walk away from her. She fell to her knees, not caring if anyone saw her in her moment of vulnerability. Merlin was the one person in the castle she knew she could count on. For the first time since she had arrived she felt horribly lonely.

The horrid images flashed through her head again: the gleeful murderous expression on her face, the blood dripping from her fingers, Arthur's terrified expression.

Maybe he was right; maybe she really _was_ vile.

* * *

It was daybreak and Gwen was standing at the front of the palace, packed and ready to go. She knew it was far too early to be at the meeting place, but she figured it was much better to be outside instead of in her bed thinking about what had happened the afternoon prior.

She had passed Merlin multiple times in the castle corridors since their row. He refused to even look at her. Even Lancelot had noticed the growing rift between them, but had known better than to interfere. At her request, he had kept his distance from her and she was grateful to him for that. Nevertheless, sometimes she wished she could craw into his arms and tell him everything that was troubling her. She supposed she was guilty of the sin of pride as well.

Gwen sighed. She knew today was going to be especially difficult for her. Merlin would come with them on this mission because he was Arthur's manservant. It was going to be incredibly awkward journey without Merlin to lighten things up for her. The fact that Mordred would be the only person on her level to keep her company did not comfort her very much.

"Thinking of me?"

Gwen looked up, startled.

Morgana smiled back at her, sitting down on the step beside her. "I was only joking. No need to look so alarmed."

"No, you just surprised me," Gwen reassured her. "I wasn't aware that you were awake at this time."

"I had another dream," she said ruefully. She looked sad as she placed one of her hands on Gwen's cheek. "You were the star of it."

"I'm the star of your dream?" Gwen asked pointing to herself. "I must be the luckiest guy in the world if beautiful, haughty women are dreaming about me."

"That's not funny," Morgana said, her arm falling back to her side. She looked as frightened as Arthur had looked after he had spoken the same words. "They were grabbing at your heart again, those _things._ Every time I've dreamed about them, you've always fought back. This time, you gave a piece of your heart to one of them and he laughed."

"Did you happen to get a look at what those things looked like?" Gwen asked.

"There were these black hands grabbing at you. I heard the laughter but didn't see the face," Morgana said, looking apologetic. "I knew you were going on this mission today. I had to warn you. Don't give anything up. Don't do what they ask. If something happens, don't try to be the hero."

Gwen chuckled despite herself. "Why does everyone think that I look for trouble?"

"That's not true," Morgana said, looking at her strangely. "Trouble always seems to find you. It seeks you out, but you must not let it. Promise me you won't let it."

"I can't promise you something I have no control over," Gwen said, sighing. "You and Arthur…you're eerily similar. He told me exactly what you're telling me now, sans the dreams."

"He cares about you, as do I," Morgana said, her expression softening. "Just don't do anything stupid."

"I promise I won't do anything stupid," Gwen reassured her.

"I suppose that will have to do." Morgana searched Gwen's face with her eyes. "I know you're troubled about something. I won't make you tell me what that something is, but you have to ignore it for now. Concentrate on your own safety."

"I'll try," Gwen said, sighing. "I'll come back in one piece, Morgana. You don't have to worry about me."

"Alright," she said slowly. She then pinched Gwen's cheek making her yelp. "If you ever compare me to Arthur again, you'll live to regret it."

"Understood." Gwen gulped.

She released her hold on Gwen's cheek and smiled at her. "You're such a baby. I didn't even pinch you that hard."

"My cheek begs to differ," Gwen retorted, nursing the red skin.

"Oh hush," Morgana chided as she leaned towards her, bumping her shoulders against Gwen's. "Just let me enjoy this moment before—"

"Morgana, I hope you're not thinking of tagging along on this mission," said an annoyed voice from behind them. "It's men only I'm afraid and regardless of how manly you look, I cannot allow you to slow us down."

Morgana didn't even turn around to address him. "Says the boy I used to beat in sword fighting day after day. Relax, Arthur, I wouldn't dream of joining your "manly" frolic in the woods. I have much more important things to do."

Gwen snorted and hid her laughter behind a hand. Arthur looked at her for a moment, then turned back to Morgana, refusing to acknowledge Gwen's presence.

"Aren't you going to wish me luck?" Arthur asked. He looked at her imploringly before continuing, "I mean, we'll be traveling torturous terrain, fighting evil monsters, slaying dragons—"

"Dragons?" Morgana quipped, smiling. "You must be desperate for luck to fib like that."

She placed her hands on his shoulders, leaned over and pressed a soft kiss to his temple. "Please be careful, Arthur."

Arthur sighed in mock disappointment. "It's not luck, but I suppose that will have to do for now."

"Oh shut up," Morgana retorted, shoving her foster brother in the shoulder. She then turned towards Gwen. "Good luck. I will spend every moment wishing for your safe return."

Then she leaned over and softly pressed her lips to Gwen's cheek before turning away and walking hurriedly up the stairs and back into the castle.

Arthur narrowed his eyes at Gwen suspiciously. "How come you get a kiss on the cheek?"

"If you stopped ignoring me long enough to listen to what I have to say, you would know," Gwen hissed.

Arthur's eyes widened considerably after her outburst. Gwen sighed, feeling guilty.

"I'm sorry, Arthur. You didn't deserve that. I know you're still mad at me for yesterday, and with good reason," she apologized. "I just have a lot on my mind lately. I didn't mean to take it out on you."

"Is this about Merlin?" Arthur asked.

Gwen looked at him and suspected he already knew the answer to his question.

"Yes," she replied, suddenly feeling tired from keeping all her emotions at bay. "He thinks I've done something, something _horrible._ He won't even listen to me when I try to explain that I haven't done what he's accusing me of."

"He wouldn't tell me what you'd done either," Arthur mused. He suddenly ruffled her hair, ignoring her protests. "He'll come 'round, I guarantee it. I've probably done worse things to him and he's forgiven me."

"That's because he's your servant," Gwen muttered.

"No," said Arthur looking at Merlin wistfully as he slowly walked down the stairs, equipment in hand. "It's because he's my friend."

Gwen looked at him in awe, thinking that her ears were definitely deceiving her.

"Don't look so surprised," Arthur said, sounding personally affronted. "Look. He made me promise to give you the silent treatment. You're not the easiest person to ignore. It took only a few moments in your presence to convince me of that. For what it's worth, I think he'll come to his senses sooner than you think. He can be a right buffoon sometimes, but he's reasonable at the very least."

Gwen nodded, smiling a little at his words. "Thank you, Arthur. I really needed that."

"Any time you need me to remind you of how big of a buffoon Merlin is, I'll be sure to give you all the details you should ever need," Arthur said, bowing exaggeratedly at her.

"Making him bow at your feet now, are you?"

Her smile dropped immediately at the sound of anger in Merlin's voice. She turned towards him, raising her eyebrows expectantly.

"Is that all you have for me?" she asked. He looked down at the floor, refusing to look her in the eyes. "I thought as much. There are much more important things to worry about than you and me, Merlin. If you want to act like a petulant child, be my guest, but I refuse to be treated like this any longer. I'll be waiting patiently until you come to your senses."

Gwen looked up at Arthur who smiled reassuringly to her. She tilted her head upwards to acknowledge him. It took almost all of her will power not to smile back at him; she had to hold her ground.

Merlin still didn't say anything to her. Instead, he helped Arthur prepare his horse.

Gwen turned away from him to prepare her own horse. Merlin needed time and she was going to give it to him. She just hoped he realized his mistake sooner rather than later. She missed her friend.

* * *

Within the next ten minutes, the remaining members of their team had arrived. Arthur had hurriedly introduced Gwen and Mordred to each of the knights before barking at them to mount their horses if they were going to make the clearing by nightfall.

The two recruits rode behind the five knights as they were instructed to. Gwen didn't speak to Mordred, afraid she would space out again and ride into a tree. Instead, she observed the knights riding in front of her curiously.

They were riding in a five-point star formation. Gwen believed that this formation was used to make it harder for bandits to ambush the group as a whole. It probably made it easier for some of them to escape when they weren't so close together.

Arthur was at the head of the pack, silently leading them all in the right direction. The Arthur that stood meters ahead of her was not the Arthur she had come to know. This Arthur was completely confident, impenetrable even. There was no trace of his trademark boyish smile on his face when he turned around and shouted his orders to the group. Though this was the Arthur she had dreamed about before she came to know him, she missed _her_ Arthur, the arrogant, spoiled, yet softhearted prince.

She didn't know when she had come to know him as hers. It was scaring her how her thoughts drifted these days.

The two knights behind Arthur were Gawain and Sir Leon. Though she had med Leon briefly, she could tell he was good-natured, had a good head on his shoulders. If Arthur allowed him to ride beside Gawain, who Arthur had known since birth, Gwen supposed he was highly competent as well.

The last two knights were Sir Pelleas and Sir Percival. Gwen instantly disliked Sir Pelleas. He was too arrogant. It was different from Arthur's arrogance, which was harmless, the way Pelleas had addressed her and Mordred he truly believed they were below him in every way, not just because they were training to be knights.

Sir Percival was clearly the strong silent type amongst them all and Gwen didn't have a problem with that. She never believed that the quiet ones had something to hide. He was probably brilliant.

The sun was disappearing quickly behind the trees as they approached a forest clearing. Arthur stopped suddenly, gesturing the knights behind him to halt as well.

"Dismount. We will embark again at dawn," Arthur ordered, sliding off his own horse.

Gwen felt relieved. It had been quite an uneventful journey. All the knights were silent, Mordred frightened her out of her wits, and Merlin, the giant prat, refused to even look at her. She was beginning to think she would have preferred stay back at the castle with Morgana and Lancelot.

"Leodegrance," said a soft voice from beside her.

Mordred was looking at her, his blue eyes wider than ever. "I don't know what I've done to offend you, but you haven't spoken to me for this entire journey."

_That's because you're creepy,_ Gwen thought.

Mordred's eyebrow twitched a little and for one terrified moment, she thought he could read her thoughts.

"I have a lot on my mind lately. I'm sorry to have offended you. It wasn't personal," she explained with a huge fake smile plastered on her face.

"You should pay attention to everything," he said knowingly. "You might miss something important."

The image flashed through her head again. Arthur knelled on the ground, pleading. Uther breathing his last breath. And…

Mordred standing over the body, blood dripping from his fingertips.

Gwen screamed and clutched her head trying to rid her head of the disturbing image. Mordred backed away from her, looking horrifed.

"Gwyn! What's wrong?"

Arthur was rushing over to her, a concerned expression on his face. She backed away from him, looking scared.

"I… I saw—"

"He saw a spider," Mordred finished for her.

Gwen glared at him and turned to Arthur, pleading. "I didn't. There was something in my head… something _horrible._"

"A spider?" Arthur asked, looking astonished. "You nearly gave away our position for a spider?"

"No. He's _lying_," she said through gritted teeth as she pointed at Mordred. "It's him. He's been doing magic. He's been making me see things, horrible things."

"Now you're turning on your comrades?" Arthur asked, though it was more of a statement than a question.

He looked so disappointed in her. She didn't know how things had turned so horribly wrong in only a matter of seconds.

"Listen, Arthur, you have to believe me—"

"No, I don't," Arthur said, completely cutting her off. "When I lead, we are not friends, Leodegrance. I am your commanding officer. What you did right now was incredibly idiotic. I have to punish you for that. Do we understand each other?"

"Yes, sir," she said quietly, knowing she had been fighting a losing battle. "I understand completely."

"Good," Arthur said, still frowning. He pointed at the tree a few meters behind her. "You aren't getting any sleep tonight. You will be keeping watch in that tree all night. Normally we switch shifts. You've lost that privilege by compromising the safety of this entire group."

She nodded, completely giving up the fight. If she explained to him what she saw, he would think she was utterly mad. She would bow out gracefully, for now.

Gwen could see Mordred smile from the corner of her eye. Sure, he had won the battle, but she was not about to let him win the war.

* * *

Trees were beautiful, wonderful even, but they were not very comfortable places to sit.

It had been hours since she had received her punishment. For nearly ten hours, all she wanted to do was pull a branch off the tree and chuck it at Arthur, Mordred, or Merlin. It honestly didn't matter to her whose head it connected with.

Arthur puzzled her the most. It was hard to believe that the man that had yelled at her hours ago was the same man who set her mind at ease about Merlin. She understood his actions to some degree. She should have kept her thoughts to herself regardless of how disturbing they were and shouldn't have let anything compromise their position.

It was his condescending tone that really irked her. Where did he get off suggesting that she did not know the boundaries of their professional relationship? He thought she was asking him to listen to her because they were friends, as a favor to her. He was compromising the safety of the group because he let some crazed psychopath sleep freely among them.

The sun was rising and Gwen felt like leaping for joy. She stopped herself, remembering that she was sitting several meters off the ground. Instead, she settled for climbing down the tree and walking towards her pack. Her stomach had been growling all night as she had not been able to eat with everyone else.

She reached into her satchel and pulled out a piece of meat and some bread. After sitting down on a long, she took a big bite out of her makeshift sandwich, chewing slowly.

"How easily mortal men stray when their pride is at stake."

"What do you want from me now, Mordred? Haven't you done enough damage?" Gwen asked, her right hand clasping the sword at her side. "If you come any closer to me, I swear I'll strike you."

Mordred laughed and the sound pierced Gwen's ears. "You think you can strike me? Not as you are, Guinevere. Someday, maybe. You've got to show me that you're worthy first.

"I don't have to show you anything," Gwen said, taking another bit out of her sandwich. "In fact. I think I'll just ignore you for the time being."

Mordred grabbed her by the hair and pulled her off the log. Gwen bit her lip to stop herself from crying out in pain. "You cannot speak to me like that, not when you haven't proven yourself. You haven't passed the test."

"Let go of me!" Gwen shouted. "I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about."

"You heard him. Let go."

It was Arthur, with Merlin standing not too far behind. Mordred looked over at them and Gwen used his moment of weakness to kick him in the stomach hard as she could. He let go of her and she scrambled over to where Merlin and Arthur were standing.

"Go wake the rest of the knights, Gwyn. I'm surprised they haven't woken up after all this noise," Arthur ordered.

"They won't wake," Mordred said, a sinister glint in his eye. He pointed at Gwen. "Not unless he comes with me. I've cast a spell on them all."

"Why are we still awake then?" asked Merlin.

"Excellent question, Emrys," Mordred replied, clapping his hands. "You two are awake so I can toy with you."

"Toy with me?" Arthur asked, snickering. "How on Earth do you think—"

"Arthur, don't," Gwen pleaded. She remembered the look on his face from the images Mordred had sent her. "I'll come with you."

"No he won't." Arthur grabbed her arm and pulled her behind him, unsheathing his sword. "You have to go through me."

"Me too," said Merlin, standing beside Arthur. He looked back at Gwen, smiling apologetically. "If we get out of this alive, I owe you an apology."

"I'll be waiting for it," Gwen said in return.

These two men in front of her had their flaws, there was no doubt about that, but she cared for them deeply. There was no way she was going to let them risk their lives for her.

"I grow tired of this ridiculous melodrama," said Mordred, yawning. "I suppose I'll take all of you. It'll be much more fun this way, I suppose."

Gwen wanted to protest, wanted to plead with Mordred to just take her instead, but it was too late. Before she could utter a single word, Mordred began muttering words she could not understand. Then, something surged within her and she screamed in pain.

Just as she thought she could no longer take it anymore, a warm calloused hand wrapped around hers. She looked up at Arthur, who entwined his fingers with her own, holding her hand as tight as he could. The scream died in her throat as she squeezed his hand back. Merlin grasped her other hand in silent support.

As darkness engulfed her, she held on to their hands with all her strength, praying that wherever she was going, they would be with her when she woke up.

* * *

My tables—meet it is I set it down

That one may smile, and smile, and be a villain;

At least I am sure it may be so in Denmark.

Hamlet Act I, Scene 5, 106

* * *

This is my last update for at least a week and a half. If I get all my work done, I may get to update sooner! We'll see.

So what happened? Arthur's having a harder time controlling himself. Merlin lets his emotions get in the way of a pretty good friendship. Morgana's frightened for Gwen's safety and for good reason. Mordred's… ? Well he is older in this fic, I'll give you that. And Gwen's really confused, or course.

Please let me know what you think. Comments make me happy! I think my chapters are just going to vary in length depending on how inspired I am. I promise they will always exceed 4,000 words, though. Thanks for reading!

Miki-hime


	8. All the World's a Stage

All the World's a Stage

The minute Gwen awoke, she grabbed for her sword, only to realize that it was not around her waist where she had left it. She sat up suddenly, realizing she was not in an ancient cave or a treacherous maze.

She was back in Camelot.

She looked down at her hands. They were the same size, shape, and color as usual. Nothing had changed. As she looked around the room, she began to realize that, though she was in Camelot, she was _not_ in her room. The bed was adorned with white sheets, a large dressing divider stood across the room, an amour was positioned across from her with a large mirror.

This was Morgana's room.

Feeling confused, Gwen sprung out of bed to investigate. Luckily, Morgana wasn't actually in the bed with her, which she took as a pretty good sign. At the same time, she thought it strange that the king's ward was not in bed at such an early hour.

When she stood in front of the dresser, Gwen nearly screamed. She wasn't wearing the nightclothes Lancelot usually prepared for her before bed. She was wearing a white slip. Her looked much silkier than she was used to and her skin was soft to the touch.

A soft knock startled her and she stood up, almost afraid to know what lay beyond the door.

"Come in!" she called, her voice much shakier than she intended.

The door opened slowly to reveal Lady Morgana. However, this Lady Morgana was not the woman she had come to know. In fact, if not for her confidence and poise, Gwen would not have even related the two. This woman wore a red and white cotton dress. Her hair was tied behind her back in a simple ponytail. She was still clearly a beauty, but her beauty seemed more subdued in her simple attire.

"Good Morning, Lady Guinevere," said Morgana, smiling at her. "I trust you've slept well? You haven't had any more of those dreams, have you?"

_Lady_ Guinevere?

Gwen stared at her, looking gobsmacked. She tried to formulate a response, but each and every word died on her lips before she could utter it.

"I'll take that as a no," said Morgana, he smile dropping a little. "Are you alright, my lady? Do you need me to fetch you some tea or perhaps some medicine from the court physician?"

Gwen somehow managed to shake her head in response. "Don't worry. I'm still a little disoriented, Morgana. You must forgive my foolishness."

"It happens to all of us," said Morgana, reassuring her. "Come now, it's time to get you changed."

Gwen nodded, feeling dazed. She remained silent as Morgana led her to the dressing corner and handed her a dress to change into. When she had finished, the older woman dragged her to the dressing mirror and pinned her hair up in a complicated style.

"You seem more quiet than usual, milady," Morgana remarked when she was finished with Gwen's hair. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine," said Gwen, managing to give her a smile. A thought occurred to her as Morgana placed her hands upon her shoulders. "Actually, I'd like to see the prince, if you don't mind."

Morgana smirked. "I'm sure you would. It's early yet, but I'm certain he wouldn't mind having a visit with his future bride."

Gwen tried as hard as she could to keep the smile on her face. _She_ was Arthur's future bride. Had she bumped her head when she had landed wherever she was supposed to be?

"Just don't do anything I wouldn't do," Morgana chided, winking impishly at her. "Don't have too much fun, alright?"

"Morgana!" Gwen said loudly, blushing to the roots of her hair. "I would never… I don't do—"

"I was only teasing," Morgana said lightly. "You're definitely the more virtuous of the two of us."

Gwen stood up and bid Morgana farewell, slipping past the handmaiden. She was going to get to the bottom of this and fast. It almost sickened her to see Lady Morgana serving _her_ of all people. She didn't want it and she sure as hell didn't deserve it by any stretch of the imagination. She sincerely hoped this was all in her head.

When she reached the prince's door, she knocked three times and hesitated a little before entering. She had never set foot in the prince's quarters during the length of her stay in Camelot, but as soon as she did, she knew something was wrong.

She had imaged Arthur's room to be decorated with different shades of red. Arthur, no matter how annoying he acted sometimes, was no doubt a courageous, virtuous man. Whenever she thought of him, the first color that came to mind was red. Red was power, red was strength, red was Arthur as she knew him in her heart.

This room was blue, submissive, peaceful, and a bit cowardly. The color represented an entirely different man to her. It reminded her of a man who had nearly left her and shattered her fragile heart to pieces.

Gwen turned around, prepared to leave the room, knowing that if she caught a glimpse of him, he might still be able to assert his hold on her heart. She had very nearly escaped him, moved on from her childish admiration of him. She feared her resolve may not be enough.

"Guinevere?"

Cursing herself for not running out of the room when she had ample chance, Gwen turned around to face him.

Lancelot smiled sleepily at her, patting the bed next to him, inviting her to sit.

"You've only just woken up, Lancelot," she said. Her voice sounded much meeker than she remembered. "I wouldn't want to bother you this early in the morning."

"I'm fully awake," said Lancelot, yawning. "Come."

She felt that she had no choice but to comply. Slowly, hesitantly, she walked over to him, her shoes making loud noises against the marble floor. When she reached him and looked into those eyes, she felt a familiar twang in her heart, the muscle pain that remained from Eros's arrow.

She gasped in surprise as he pulled her into bed with his strong arms. As he smiled devilishly at her, she realized that this man was much more confident than the Lancelot she had come to know. The idea did not thrill her as much as she thought it might.

"I will never tire of this, my love," said Lancelot, nuzzling her neck. "I long await the day when I will wake up to your body next to mine."

"As do I," she lied.

He rolled over so that he was on top of her and held her wrists over her head. As he leaned down to kiss her, she tried to think of a way to push him off her. A few weeks ago, she would have killed to be here. She tried to tell herself it was because she hardly knew this man, that he wasn't Lancelot, but deep down, she knew it to be a lie.

Gwen breathed a quiet sigh of relief as the door flew open. Lancelot rolled over onto the other side of the bed as though he had been there all along, but Gwen suspected the intruder had seen them in their compromising position.

"You should always knock before entering any of the palace quarters," Lancelot scolded the intruder. "I know you're not of royal birth, but I was sure your mother at least taught you some manners."

"I don't have a mother," said a familiar voice from the doorway. It sounded incredibly annoyed. "She died soon after having me."

"That's right," said Lancelot, sounding slightly embarrassed. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said something like that to you. I should really be ashamed of myself."

Gwen recognized the voice immediately and turned towards the doorway. If Gwen could have gotten away with it, she would have laughed as loud as her lungs would allow.

Arthur stood in the doorway, a scowl on his handsome face. However, he wasn't dressed in the velvet, silk, or leather clothing she was accustomed to seeing him in. He was dressed in _Merlin's_ clothes and looked about ready to kill the person responsible for it.

"If you don't mind, Lancelot," said Gwen before she could stop her. "I need to speak to Arthur."

"Why on Earth would you need to speak to my manservant if you have Morgana?" asked Lancelot. "You better not be having some torrid affair behind my back."

"Of course not!" said Gwen, feeling affronted. "It's a secret between me and him. I refuse to tell you anything about it."

She slipped out of his bed before she could pull her back in. He sighed behind her and flopped back down on the pillow.

Lancelot pouted. "He gets your time and I don't even get a kiss?"

Gwen realized there was no way out of it this time. As she looked back at his handsome face, she knew why she was resisting so much. His lips had some strange power over her. She had kissed him only once before, but she found herself thinking about it at the oddest times of day. It had been her first real kiss as a woman after all. If she gave him her second, she feared his hold on her would grow even stronger.

Pushing her fears away, she leaned over and pressed her lips to his as quickly as possible. Much to her dismay, he entangled a hand in her hair and brought her closer, deepening the kiss.

After a few seconds, he pulled away, smiling lovingly at her. "I suppose I will see you later, Gwen."

"I suppose you will," she said, ignoring the slight nauseous feeling in her stomach.

She walked out of the room as quickly as she could, grabbing Arthur's hand and leading him along with her.

Once she was outside of the room, she realized just how daft her plan had really been. Arthur didn't know her as Guinevere, he knew her as Gwyn, the man. How could she possibly tell him of her plight without giving away who she truly was?

After she stared at him for a moment, looking much like a deer in headlights, he cleared his throat.

"I am under the impression that you need to talk to me, my lady," he said, looking at her like she was slightly mad. "Am I wrong in that assumption? If so, I'd like to go. I have plenty of… work to do."

He looked at her expectantly for a few moments before bowing and preparing to take his leave. Gwen grasped his shoulder, causing him to look up at her in surprise.

"Prince Arthur," she said, surprised by the commanding tone of her voice. "I'm… here to help you and your friends."

Arthur narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "Why should I believe you? How do I know you're not a witch or a fey or some other kind of magical creature sent here to kill me?"

"Because I am your friend. I am Prince Gwyn, just not as you know him," Gwen said, slowly realizing how unconvincing her story was. "I still remember everything but I'm trapped in this woman's body. Mordred has one sick sense of humor, of that I'm completely sure."

Arthur stared at her for a moment and then laughed loudly, unable to contain himself. "You think I'm going to believe that? You underestimate my intelligence. When I find a way back to Camelot, I'm going to find you and you're going to wish you had never crossed me."

Gwen was getting really angry now. "Arthur! I know you're upset with how things have turned out for you, but you need to listen to me for a second. Something is amiss here, and I'm not sure what it is. If we're going to get out of this, we need to work together."

Arthur faltered for a moment as he looked upon the woman in her moment of anger. He thought back to a familiar scene in the real Camelot, when Gwyn had told him how selfish and arrogant he was behaving. This woman's eyes were just as expressive and alluring as Gwyn's eyes had been in that moment. They were the same eyes that often wreaked havoc on his stomach and plagued his thoughts day after day since he had first laid eyes upon them.

If ever there were a female version of his favorite trainee, this woman would be it. Her skin was the same dusty brown of Gwyn's. Her hair was the right texture, her nose a similar shape, her lips the same color. The only real difference was the overall structure of her face. Gwyn's nose had been broader, his lips had been thinner, his jaw had been much more square. It was as though a sculptor had softened his face to make his more feminine than he already appeared to be.

"Say something to me that only Gwyn would remember," Arthur said suddenly, slowly believing the woman's story. "Only then will I even consider believing you."

"How about 'you make me sick, Arthur Pendragon'?" she said, angrily, crossing her arms over her chest. "You can be certain that I'm not lying about that."

Arthur chuckled and leaned against the wall. "I suppose that will do."

"So what do you suppose we do now?" Gwen asked, pressing her back against the wall and looking heavenward. "Mordred's created this world to test me, but I have no idea what the test is or why he's even testing me. There is really nothing special about me, Arthur, besides the fact that I'm a prince. Why would he choose to seek me out?"

Arthur searched her eyes for a moment and the pressed his hand to her heart, just above the swell of her breasts. "There is something special about you, even if you do not realize it. You're magnetic, Gwyn. There's something about you, something inside that draws people in."

Gwen looked down at his hand and raised an eyebrow. "Er, right."

Realizing where his hand was, Arthur pulled away, blushing slightly. "It made more sense in my head, as things often do. I swear upon my honor that I wasn't trying to molest you or anything. Not like that Lancelot prat who looked like he wanted to eat you alive."

Gwen groaned. She had nearly forgotten about that incident and that Arthur had seen the entire thing from the doorway. No wonder he was a bit suspicious of her.

"I don't know what I'm going to do about him. I think I'm his betrothed or something. If I have to kiss him one more time, I think I may be sick," Gwen grumbled.

"I thought you were fond of your manservant," said Arthur, looking surprised. "There was this rumor going around that he fancies you a bit. From the way he looks at you, I doubt it's really a rumor. It's quite sad actually."

Gwen blushed for the second time that day and swatted him with her hand. "The man inside that room is not Lancelot. He's much more arrogant than that. The real Lancelot is just my friend, despite what you may claim. I doubt there is any truth in what you've heard."

Arthur shrugged. "You didn't look so disgusted in there. It looked like you wanted him to kiss you, almost like you'd done it before."

"Ridiculous!" Gwen exclaimed, suddenly becoming very hot at the collar. "I've never kissed him."

"Relax. It was all in jest," Arthur said, holding his hands up in mock surrender. "You have confirmed something for me, however."

"What would that be?" Gwen asked, fearing what his answer would be.

He reached out to hold her cheek in the palm of his hand, rubbing his finger back and forth against her mouth. "You've never once kissed a woman with these lips."

"What an odd thing to say," Gwen said, looking him in the eyes and feeling dazed yet again. "I don't know whether to feel insulted or not. I've kissed plenty of girls, hundreds if you must know."

Arthur raised an eyebrow. "That is surely a lie. Even I have never kissed that many."

"I suppose it says wonders about your technique, then," Gwen said waving him off. "Anyways, we have much more important things to think about. We have to figure out how we're going to get ourselves out of this mess."

"Right," Arthur said, clearing his throat. "We'll deal with the idea of your … conquests later."

"I'm going to pretend I never heard you say such a chauvinistic thing," said Gwen making a face. "We need to find Merlin. Who knows who he's traded places with?"

"Who are you supposed to be?" asked Arthur.

"I've taken the role of Lady Morgana," Gwen said, frowning. "You've clearly taken Merlin's place, and Lancelot has taken yours. "

"The prat," Arthur growled, punching the wall lightly.

Gwen ignored him. "I suppose that leaves Lancelot's role… and mine."

"Can you imagine _Merlin_ as a trainee?" Arthur asked, guffawing. "He wouldn't know the first thing about it! He'd be on his back crying before the training even started."

Gwen smiled. "You give him such a hard time. You may be surprised of what he's capable of."

"Of course, choose his side," Arthur muttered. "Don't forget that he gives me a hard time as well, Gwyn. His tongue is sharper than steel and sometimes hurts just as much."

Gwen raised an eyebrow. "I really doubt that, Arthur. I've never known words to stab you in the side."

"Your words sometimes do," mumbled Arthur prompting Gwen to stare at him incredulously. "Not the stabbing bit, of course. Your words stick with me… force me to become a better person. "

Gwen was speechless for a moment as she stared at Arthur. She never knew him to be so open and toward with her. There was always this wall between them that she felt would never disappear, but she didn't feel it now. This raw sincerity was Arthur and she suddenly found herself drawn to him like never before.

"I—"

"Never mind," said Arthur, clearly embarrassed. "Forget I said any of it. It's clearly the empty babbling of a right fool. Something about you being a girl must have triggered the inner idiot in me. I don't know what I was thinking—"

"Shh," Gwen said, pressing her finger against his lips, silencing him. "I happen to like the 'inner idiot'. I don't think he's an idiot at all. I think he's really quite sweet, actually."

Arthur looked at her oddly and pressed the back of his hand to her forehead. "We need to get you out of that body. You're beginning to actually sound like a girl as well."

"Right," said Gwen, pulling his hand off her forehead. "We need to figure out how we're going to get out of this place. You keep getting us off track!"

"Well, it's hard to stay focused when your friend, who was very much a man last time you saw him, has turned into pretty woman in a form fitting dress," Arthur retorted, looking her up and down once more. "Couldn't he have changed you into a fat, ugly woman with warts and the like?"

"We ought not be having this conversation," Gwen said, blushing at his words. "You may regret it when things get back to normal."

"Of course," said Arthur clearing his throat. "I also promise that I won't tease you about your inner woman when you become a man once more."

"I somehow doubt that," said Gwen, rolling her eyes. "We should begin the search for Merlin—"

The door to Lancelot's room opened to reveal the sleepy "prince". Smiling at Gwen, he hugged her from behind, pressing a soft kiss to the base of he neck. She gasped, her body arching backward slightly.

"Have you been talking to my manservant all this time? I'm curious," he said, pressing another kiss to her earlobe. "What have you two been talking about out here?"

"Nothing," said Gwen, giggling. He somehow knew the most ticklish place on her entire body. "I was… talking about your birthday celebration, making plans and everything. Arthur has been a great help. You should… give him the rest of the day off for his input."

"You know I can't do that, darling," said Lancelot, nuzzling her curls. "I really need someone to polish my armor. There's a feast tomorrow, too. He needs to help me prepare."

"You could always get someone else to do it. He's had a hard week, I'm sure," Gwen said, pouting. She hated acting like some kind of manipulative harpy, but it was the only way she could convince him to listen to her. "Do it for me?"

Lancelot sighed, releasing her. "All right. But you've got to give me some sort of collateral."

"How about I sleep in your quarters tonight?" Gwen said, winking. "We can't do anything else, mind you, but I'll be next to you when you wake up the next morning."

"It's all I could ever wish for," whispered Lancelot, pressing the back of her hand to his lips.

Gwen looked up at Arthur, who was silently gagging at the sight. He immediately straightened when Lancelot looked upon him. Gwen bit her cheek to stop herself from laughing.

"Alright, Arthur," said Lancelot, sighing. "I don't know what you've done to win over my lady, but I suppose I have no choice but to give you the rest of the day off. Don't expect any other kindnesses from me."

"Thank you… sire," Arthur said, sounding like each word physically hurt him.

Gwen wriggled out of Lancelot's grasp and patted him on the shoulder lightly. "I must be going, my love, today's a busy day. There is much to prepare."

She gave Arthur a meaningful look, and he nodded at her to show his understanding.

"I will see you tonight," said Lancelot smiling, before returning to his room and closing the door behind him.

"If I had eaten a proper breakfast, I think I might have lost it by now," said Arthur, looking disgusted. "Why on earth would you agree to spend the night with that cad? I wouldn't wish a fate like that upon my worst enemy."

"I can imagine worse things," Gwen said, laughing. "Being burned alive for one."

"That's a toss up, honestly," said Arthur shrugging. "I don't envy you."

He looked at her as she smiled again, and Arthur knew he was in quite a bit of trouble. His feelings, whatever they were, were ever present and reeking havoc on his senses. He masked his jealousy well, but that did not mean it wasn't there. He very much wanted to show Lancelot exactly what the back of his hand felt like. Perhaps his fist as well.

It was as though Mordred was playing with his mind. He had come to terms with his crush on Gwyn, knew they could never really be. He could imagine what would happen once word got out that he, Arthur Pendragon, was quite taken with a man. His father wouldn't hear of it and Gwyn would probably be thrown out.

Now that Gwyn was posing as a girl, the reason for his inhibitions had flown out the window. It was a tease from hell. This place, this alternate reality, was the only place they could ever be. It was his only chance to throw caution to the wind. The temptation was maddening.

"I advise you to stop staring at my chest, Arthur," said Gwen, pulling him out of his revelry. "Just because I'm really a boy doesn't mean your gawking is socially acceptable."

"Sorry," he mumbled. He must have drifted off without even realizing where he had been looking. "I couldn't help myself."

"Don't let it happen again," she chided him. "We should really get a move on. I don't want to be like this forever."

Arthur nodded, following after her. He didn't want to be like this forever either. He hated being a servant whilst knowing he was a prince. He missed his father, Morgana, the palace life. Forever was far too long to be trapped in this nightmare.

But as he watched his companion walk hurriedly in front of him, he realized that he would endure the nightmare for a while longer if it meant he could be with him.

* * *

"You would think a scrawny little servant boy would be easy to find," groaned Arthur.

The two of them had been searching the castle for hours for Merlin, to no avail. The boy was nowhere to be found and they were beginning to think he was not in the castle at all.

Gwen leaned against his shoulder, feeling exhausted. "He has to be here. We were brought to Camelot for a reason. Mordred wouldn't just exclude Merlin. It doesn't make sense."

"He's crazy," Arthur said, slowly. "Of course it doesn't make sense! He wants us to search the castle, to be frantic. He's probably captured Merlin and we're going to have to get him back."

Gwen's heart sunk. She had to admit that Arthur had a point. After all, Merlin was a warlock, and a pretty amazing one at that. Perhaps Mordred was afraid that Merlin would best him and ruin his entire plan.

"No," she said suddenly, slowly piecing everything together in her mind. "He wouldn't do that. He wants to test me. Why on Earth would he capture Merlin? If he really wanted to kidnap Merlin, he didn't need to create a whole alternate universe to do it. He could have done it in the forest."

"Well, we've looked everywhere in the palace," said Arthur, looking almost completely defeated. "He's nowhere to be seen."

"You know," Gwen said, tapping her chin with her index finger. "Maybe we're not giving him nearly enough credit. Maybe he's been trying to fix this thing by himself while we've been searching the castle all morning."

Arthur raised an eyebrow. "Do you even know Merlin?"

"Do you?" asked Gwen, crossing her hands over her chest. "Merlin is brave. I know he's not just lounging around the castle. He's being proactive. I think… I think I may know where he is."

She grabbed his wrist and started to run as fast as her feet could take her. She dodged the cooks and servants as she ran, being careful not to run into someone.

"Are you quite mad?" Arthur yelped behind her when she nearly jumped the spiral staircase, Arthur yelped behind her. "If you're not careful, you won't need Mordred to kill you. You'll save him the trouble."

"Can't talk now! Explain later," she huffed as she ran down the familiar narrow corridor.

When they reached their destination, Gwen gave a sigh of relief. Standing in front of the guards was Merlin, holding a torch in his left hand.

"I have to go down there," she heard him shout. "You don't understand."

"Your right, I really don't understand, boy," said a familiar voice. "If you want to see the Great Dragon, you're going to have to give me a better explanation than that."

"Gawain," said Gwen after clearing her throat loudly. "I want to see the dragon."

"My lady," Gawain said, speaking slowly to her as if she were a child. "One does not just waltz in to see the dragon. He's dangerous. You are the king's ward and should know better than to walk right into trouble."

She grabbed the torch from Merlin, who looked incredibly happy to see her. She sent him a look to signify that they would talk later. "I'm going down there, Gawain. For the second time, you cannot stop me."

"You're as crazy as they come, my lady," mumbled Gawain, leaning against the wall for support. "But I suppose you're right. I can't stop you, but I can tell the king of what you've done."

"Ah," said Gwen, wagging her finger. "But then you'd have to tell him that you let me go down here without a fight. What a conversation that will be!"

He opened his mouth to say something to her, but she had already disappeared behind the mouth of the cave.

Arthur tried to rush after her, but Gawain blocked his path. "There's nothing I can do about that one. I cannot allow you or the runt to continue."

"She could die!" shouted Arthur, struggling against his "friend's" arm. "We cannot just leave her there to die."

"The dragon won't harm her," said Merlin shaking his head. "He has no reason to."

"And what would a servant know of the dragon's intentions?"

Merlin smirked. "More than you'll ever know… _ my lord_."

Arthur looked at him, searching for signs of a bluff of some kind. As far as he could tell, Merlin was telling the truth. This Merlin seemed more confident, more dark than the Merlin he had come to know. He suspected Gwyn was right. Perhaps there was more to Merlin than he gave him credit for.

* * *

"Now, didn't I tell you that you were a lady?"

"This is not me!" Gwen exclaimed, gesturing at her ornate clothing. "I don't want to be a lady. I want to be a knight. You once told me that was my destiny. Are you now singing a different tune?"

"Who is to say that you can't be both," said the dragon. "However, that is neither here nor there. I suspect you are here to ask for some advice? It seems that is all I am good for these days, I'm afraid."

"Mordred tells me this is a test," Gwen said, pressing her palm to her forehead in an attempt to calm herself down. "I don't know what it is that I must do."

"I think you do," said the dragon, leaning towards her. "Think, Guinevere. Remember that everything Mordred does, he does for a reason. He had given you the information you seek."

The image was back. Uther laying on the ground, the blood on her hands, Arthur's horrified expression.

"No," she whispered, covering her mouth with her hands. "It can't be. I… would never do something like that."

"You will, unless you wish to remain trapped in this world forever," said the dragon. "Uther Pendragon in the source of this magic. He is the golem Mordred has created. Without him, this world would crumble in an instant."

Gwen's knees gave out and she fell to the floor. She looked up at the dragon, pleading, "Please. There has to be some other way. I don't think I can do that. I'm not capable of something as horrid as that."

The dragon shook its head. "You must go tonight, into the forest where the faeries dwell. You must ask them to grant you Excalibur and do whatever they ask in order to gain possession of the sword. The fey folk are very mischievous. You must be careful not to get bested by them."

Gwen nodded numbly, still having trouble coming to terms with what she had to do.

"At the feast tomorrow, you must plunge that very sword into Uther's heart. Then and only then will you return to the true Camelot."

"What if I can't do it?" Gwen asked, her voice quavering. "What if I fail?"

"You will be trapped here for all eternity," said the dragon as he flew upwards. "You must make the decision for yourself, young one. But your decision affects not only your fate, but the fate of everyone else trapped within this world as well."

When the dragon was out of earshot, Gwen began to cry. She knew she was supposed to do the "right" thing, but she knew it would change her, change _everything_. If she killed Uther in this world, how could she be sure he would still be alive when she returned to her world? Was this what Nimueh spoke of when she'd told her what she must do? Was this really how her story was to end?

She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and stood up, using the stone wall as a support. She thought of Arthur, Lancelot, Merlin, Morgana, and Gawain. She thought of her father and Gwyddno who had given her this chance. She thought about what would happen to them and the future of Camelot if she failed.

This was her test, and she would complete it no matter how much it tore her up inside. She would do it for them.

* * *

All the world's a stage,

And all the men and women merely players;

They have their exits and their entrances,

And one man in his time plays many parts.

As You Like It Act 2, scene 7, 139–142

* * *

Oh, poor misguided Gwen! If only you knew what I…. er… Mordred was planning. This is a bit of a transitional chapter. Next chapter will contain a kiss, but I won't say who is kissing who. For all you know, it could be the dragon and Uther. They have that who animosity thing going on, am I right? I ship 'em.

Jokes aside, I will try to get another chapter out soon, but I really do have to concentrate on work now. I've been procrastinating far too much. Don't worry about Arthur and Gwen as they are. This is not the reveal I've been building up to. When he finds out, the result will be much less benign then this. For now, he's gullible Arthur. Merlin will have more than just a few lines next chapter and you'll see why he couldn't just magic the guards out of the way.

Have I mentioned I love faeries? It's what got me into folklore in the first place when I was younger. That's why I'm excited to write about them next chapter.

Again, I would appreciate any feedback you can give and thanks for reading. You all have been superb!

Miki-hime


	9. Love Looks not with the Eyes

Love Looks not with the Eyes but with the Mind

After being in Lady Morgana's position for less than a day, Gwen realized that she didn't envy the woman at all. She had always thought that ladies of the court just had to look beautiful and bat their eyelashes when appropriate, but it was much more difficult than that. She had to be charming all the time, never allowing her mask to slip for a second. It was exhausting.

Lancelot's arm was draped around her waist, his nose pressed against her hair. The sight of his sculpted arms did not faze her anymore. Her heart did not speed up at the mere sight of him. She shuddered when they kissed.

It was funny how a single action could change the heart forever. Gwen always thought she was a very tolerant person, always able to forgive and forget without difficulty. Lancelot's actions had shattered her infatuation with the very idea of loving such a noble man. He had shown her his deepest flaws and she just hadn't had time to accept them.

This Lancelot didn't help matters much. He was far too arrogant for her liking. Gone was the humility of his station and his quiet dignity. This Lancelot was far too loud, too _flowery_. She had always wished that Lancelot was royalty or at least of noble blood, but now she wasn't so sure. He probably wouldn't have become the Lancelot she admired, but a spoiled, pampered, royal. She shuddered at the thought.

Gwen cautiously lifted Lancelot's arm off of her body and slipped out of bed and tiptoed to her own room, careful not to make a sound. She walked up to the window and pulled the curtains apart so that she had a clear view of the ground below.

Earlier, she had tied a bunch of blankets together and stowed them away under her bed for later use. She tied this string of blankets to her bedpost and threw the rest out of the window. Taking a deep breath, she climbed out of the window and scaled the wall of the palace until her feet touched the solid earth.

"And just where do you think you're going in such a hurry?"

Gwen turned quickly at the voice, realizing she had been caught. Arthur and Merlin stood in front of her, crossing their arms over the chest with identical expressions of disappointment etched on their faces.

"I… just fancied a stroll," she said lamely, crossing her own arms over her chest. "Can't I go on a walk without you guys following me around?"

Arthur placed his hands on her shoulders. "You need to work on your lying. Why would you escape through the window if you wanted to go on a stroll? It's the dead of night! Who on earth goes on a walk in the dead of night unless they're up to something?"

"We suspected something was up when you wouldn't tell us what the dragon had told you," added Merlin. "We just wanted to make sure you didn't do anything rash."

"Or moronic," said Arthur bluntly, shaking his head at her foolishness. "You don't have a single weapon on you and you're wearing nothing but a dressing gown. Did you even think this through?"

She sighed. "I was sort of making things up as I went. The only thing I really planned was the escape from the window. I have no idea what I'm going to do next."

"Never mind all that. Here," said Arthur, handing her a sword and some spare clothing. "I thought you might not have anything else to wear being a lady and all. It's rather chilly out here."

He was looking down at his hands as if he were afraid to look at her, as if she would take advantage of his moment of kindness. Gwen smiled softly, and lifted the fabric off his hands. Their fingers touched for a single moment and they both stepped back and looked away, suddenly feeling quite awkward.

"Thank you, Arthur," she said. "That was very considerate of you."

"He didn't even ask me to carry it," quipped Merlin, grinning at the sight of his two friends. "That shows just how much he lo—"

"I wouldn't trust Merlin with a sword for fear that he might stab himself in the foot after tripping down a long flight of stairs," Arthur said, glaring at Merlin's near slip. "I don't know what I'm going to do with either of… of…"

Without thinking, Gwen had begun to pull on her breeches under her dress while Merlin and Arthur were talking. She had just began to pull the dressing gown over her head in the midst of Arthur's comment without realizing what she was doing.

She had her back turned to them, but it was all Arthur needed to become undone. It looked as though it had been sculpted by an angel. It was not smooth, as ladies' backs were known to be. It was taught and muscular, and much more beautiful. It was a warrior's back. He found himself committing every dip and curve of her to memory, lest he forget it all. It was mesmerizing.

After tying the sword around her belt, she turned around to face the two men whose mouths were wide open. She blushed, suddenly realizing what she'd just done.

"I'm… not quite used to this girl thing," she lied.

"Sure you aren't," Merlin said knowingly. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you made a rather good girl, don't you agree, Arthur?"

Arthur nodded numbly wishing he could tell his heart to stop beating so damn fast. If he didn't stop it, he was sure Gwyn would hear it.

"Do any of you know where the faeries live?" Gwen asked, suddenly.

Merlin raised an eyebrow. "The faeries? Why on Earth would you want to see them?"

"The dragon told me I must to go to the forest where the faeries live. I have no idea where that is," she admitted. "There's a sword I need to collect in order to… defeat Mordred."

"Be wary of anything that dragon tells you," Merlin whispered. "In the end, all he wants is his freedom. Don't take anything he says at face value."

"What are you two whispering about over there?" asked Arthur, sounding clearly annoyed. "Shouldn't we make haste to do whatever it is Gwyn has to do?"

Merlin nodded. "We're just talking about how much of a prat you are. Nothing you didn't already know."

"I don't know why I don't just fire you," growled Arthur. "It would really save me a bit of grief every day."

Gwen heard a humming noise in the distance and signaled for the two boys to stop bickering. The sound was so beautiful; it hurt her ears to even listen to it.

"What's wrong?" Arthur asked, when she crumbled to the ground, covering her ears to block the sound.

"Don't you hear it?" she shouted above the voices.

Merlin and Arthur looked at each other, both equally confused. Arthur was the first to recover from it. "What sound?"

Struggling against the pain, Gwen began to walk in the direction of the forest, following the growing sound of the voice. She ignored the protests of her companions as she continued forward in a blind trance. She could barely hear the words through the beautiful, piercing voices:

_The Fay await_

_The awful day_

_When Caelia's kin_

_Goes astray._

_Though she might fight_

_The dreadful spell,_

_Bur heaven knows_

_It's fruitless to rebel._

_The only way_

_to beat her fate,_

_is the true love,_

_of her only mate._

_Only then_

_Can Camelot be free_

_And the maiden and lover_

_Live happily._

The song grew louder and louder as she approached what she believed to be the faeries lair. As she drew nearer, she didn't notice a raised tree root in front of her and tumbled to the ground before she could stop herself.

The song stopped and all that remained was the throbbing pain in her ankle. She cried out and held her ankle to her chest, biting her lip at the pain.

"Are you alright?" Arthur asked once he and Merlin had finally caught up to her.

"I think so," she said through gritted teeth as she tried to stand up.

She wobbled a bit and Arthur caught her before she lost balance, allowing her to lean against him for support.

"Liar," Arthur said softly, kneeling down to examine her hurt ankle. "You're lucky it's not broken; it's just sprained a bit."

"Great," she muttered, feeling angry at herself for being so reckless. "Just what I need right now."

Arthur crouched to the ground in front of her. "Here. Climb onto my back. It should make the journey a little easier for you."

Gwen blushed. "It's alright. I think I can manage."

"You can barely stand on your own," Merlin reminded her. "And, realistically, it will only slow us down in the end."

She glared at him. Since when had her friend been so logical? She usually had to try to make him see reason. She couldn't help but wonder if it was because he was amused by the whole situation.

"Fine," she huffed, climbing onto his back.

Arthur hooked his arms around her knees and lifted her into the air. She placed her arms around her neck to support herself, even though she knew she didn't really have to. He wouldn't let her fall.

"So, where have you taken us?" asked Arthur looking around the clearing. "I don't see any faeries or anything remotely… magical."

As Gwen looked around, her heart sank. The area was remarkably normal, albeit a little spooky. She was beginning to think she had made some kind of horrible mistake.

Then, she looked down at the root she had tripped over and a thought suddenly occurred to her.

"The root," she said, her voice penetrating the dead silence. "Someone needs to pull the root."

Merlin knelt down to examine the root in question and furrowed his eyebrows in response.

"Why?" he asked her, prodding the root with his finger. "It doesn't seem very peculiar to—"

He hissed in pain as he backed away from the root, holding his injured finger.

"Well, I suppose we can't actually touch it with our hands. Well spotted, Merlin," said Arthur in a sardonic tone.

"Glad to be of help," he muttered, sucking on his injured finger.

"Let me down," said Gwen, her voice clear in Arthur's ear. "I'd like to try something."

Arthur nodded and gently dropped her in front of the root, eying it suspiciously. "You had better be careful. These woods must be filled with magic, and where there's magic, there's evil."

Gwen resisted the urge to roll her eyes in response instead asking, "Are those your words of your father's?"

"I have never know it to be otherwise," Arthur said honestly. "I have never met a person who practices magic for good. "

"Fair enough," she said, deciding she would let sleeping dogs lie for now.

She examined the root at all angles to see whether there was some kind of secret she needed to unlock. Despite the fact that it liked to cause injury to her and her friends, there wasn't anything peculiar about it.

Just when she was about to give up hope, she noticed a tiny inscription on the side:

Anatam vute lefeluwek, gemetem kuk Venik.

She repeated the words to the best of her ability, but the forest remained as still and quiet as ever. She said the words softer, louder, slower and still nothing.

"What are you—"

"Shh," she said as she pressed her finger to her lips to silence Arthur.

She looked at the words again but, this time, it was different. Her eyes saw the words, but her brain was able to translate them despite having no prior knowledge of the language itself. When she opened her mouth, the words drifted from her lips.

"I am she, descendant of the Fey," she said, her voice ringing through the vast forest.

The forest dissolved around her and Gwen began to feel dizzy as colors swirled in her vision. She could feel Arthur's arms around her stomach, shielding her from whatever was to come. She closed her eyes, leaning into his embrace.

When she felt the frenzy had finally cleared. She opened her eyes, fearing what she might see.

It was beautiful. The trees were bright green, brighter than any tress she had ever seen. Their trunks looked as if they were made with pure gold and they glimmered in the light. Little faeries flitted around the trees, playing games with each other, whilst the life size faeries played around in the waterfall or lounged around in the grass. The streets were paved with silver, branching off into several destinations unknown.

"Look!" Merlin exclaimed in absolute astonishment as he pointed ahead.

It was a palace of pure marble, adorned with rubies, sapphires, and emeralds. Two guards with silver wings guarded it, crossing their swords over the door.

"That's it," she whispered. "That is where we must go."

Arthur nodded and attempted to lift her off the ground once more. Gwen held up a hand and shook her head, pulling herself to her feet. She limped up the stairs to the castle, her friends trailing behind her.

When she reached the top step, the guards glared at her, looking her up and down.

"State your purpose," said the faerie with blond hair. "We do not take kindly to humans poisoning our forest."

"I mean no harm," Gwen exclaimed. "I am here to see the Faerie Queen, Caelia."

The other fairy, laughed aridly. "One does not just waltz in to see the queen without good reason."

"I…" she started to say, desperately trying to think of something to convince him she meant no harm. "I am her kin, descendent of the Fey."

The guards looked at each other and back at him. Gwen could tell she had piqued their interest.

"If you are really a descendant of the Fey," said the brunette, sounding skeptical. "You should bear the mark on the back of your neck."

Her heart sank.

Feeling there was nothing left to lose, she lifted her hair over her head, bearing her neck to the two guards, hoping upon hope that they would let her past.

"I don't believe it…" said the blond, trailing his finger down her skin until he reached the base of her neck. "She has the mark."

"Don't touch her!" shouted Arthur, smacking the faerie's hand away from Gwen.

The two faeries raised their swords and bowed at her, allowing her, Arthur and Merlin passage into the palace.

"I'm not sure how you have the mark," said the brunette, "but if I discover you have deceived the Queen. I'll kill you myself."

Gwen gulped and crossed the threshold, hardly believing that he had mistook her birthmark as some sign of decendence.

If possible, the interior of the castle was much more beautiful than the exterior. The floor glittered in the light as they walked towards the throne room. The silver walls were encrusted with gold. A fountain in the center of the foyer spurted red wine.

"These faeries are incredibly modest," said Arthur rolling his eyes. "They put all their riches out in the open for all to see! Have they no subtlety?"

Gwen stopped, turned around, and gave him a look. "And this is coming from the crown prince of Camelot?"

"I'll have you know that father and I don't flaunt our wealth," he replied, nose in the air. "We'd never decorate the palace like some sort of carnival. We have too much dignity for that."

Gwen flinched when Arthur mentioned Uther and simply nodded in response. She did not want to be reminded of what she had to do and how it would affect her friend. He was going to hate her and she wasn't sure she could deal with that possibility.

When they reached the door to the throne room, Gwen raised her knuckles to the door to knock. However, before her skin could even reach the silver surface, the door slowly began to open.

"Come in," said an airy voice from beyond the door.

Merlin, Arthur, and Gwen all exchanged awed looks before filing quickly into the room, keeping their eyes glued to the floor.

"It has taken 18 years, but you have returned to me my child."

Gwen looked up and had to shield her eyes from the splendor that was Queen Caelia. Her eyes were icy blue and piercing yet, to Gwen, they seemed very kind. Unlike the faeries they had seen outside, the Queen had golden wings tipped with blue. Her hair was gray with age, but her face was young and delicate. If Gwen didn't know any better, she would have thought she was a goddess

"I'm not sure I understand," Gwen said quietly, feeling intimidated by the woman in front of her. "How can I have returned if I was never here to begin with?"

Caelia's eyes crinkled with mirth as she smiled. "That is not my story to tell—not now. That is your mother's responsibility."

Gwen furrowed her eyebrows and looked up at the queen in surprise. "My mother is dead."

Caelia shook her head, smiling yet again. "Your mother is very much alive and just as stubborn and unwieldy as ever, my child. The time will come when all is revealed to you and you will learn the truth. For now, you must focus on the task at hand. You must retrieve Excalibur from his resting place."

"I was told I needed to ask you for it," Gwen said, feeling completely confused.

Caelia raised an eyebrow, "Did you honestly think it would be that easy? In order to be given a chance to retrieve the sword, each of you must give something up in return."

"What on Earth is Merlin going to give up?" Said Arthur loudly, smirking a bit. "The boy's got nothing!"

Caelia looked at Merlin knowingly, noting his horrified expression. "Have no fear. I will not ask for your very reason for existing. I will only ask for what will amuse me the most."

The queen looked at Gwen, smiling benevolently at her. "You will go first, yes?"

"Of course," Gwen said, feeling the anticipation welling up in her chest. "What would you like me to do?"

Caelia smiled. "I wish to see your first kiss."

Gwen blushed. "I'm afraid that's already happened."

Arthur turned to look at her, his eye twitching slightly. "With _Prince_ Lancelot?"

"I'll have you know that that wasn't my first kiss. Not that it's any of your business, Arthur," Gwen said, scowling. She turned towards Caelia, "I'm sorry, but you're going to have to ask me for something else."

Caelia shook her head. "You do not understand. A faerie's first kiss has to be initiated by the faerie. If I am not mistaken, you have never done so."

Gwen wracked her mind for a moment before realizing that Caelia was indeed correct. "I don't understand why you need that from me. Certainly you could ask for something much more valuable—"

Arthur stepped on her food and Gwen bit her lip, glaring at him.

"I'm sorry, but if the woman wants a kiss, that's what you should give her. You've got it easy; don't screw it up by asking for something harder," he whispered.

"Fine," Gwen sighed, still blushing. "I shall kiss Merlin."

Arthur's eyes widened. "MERLIN?"

"Me?" Merlin asked, looking equally astounded.

"No," said Caelia. "You must kiss Prince Arthur. That is what I wish to see."

Gwen nodded, numbly, feeling her stomach churn uncontrollably. If there was ever a moment where she felt more mortified, Gwen could not remember it. No matter how good Caelia seemed, this request proved that she was quite conniving.

She turned to face Arthur, who had an odd expression on his face. "I hope you know that I'm not doing this to take advantage of you. I have no choice in the matter."

"You really know how to make a man feel special," Arthur teased, smirking at her. "I can't say that I've kissed a woman who was really a man before. I suppose I should feel honored."

She smiled at him. "This doesn't change anything."

"It doesn't change… anything," he said slowly as she reached up to cup his chin in her hands.

As he looked down at her, he could see every last freckle that sat upon her pert nose. His eyes were engulfed with the sight of her warm brown skin, his nose bombarded by her apple cinnamon scent.

Every kiss he'd had thus far had been rushed and chaste, each a waste of time. He'd always thought of kisses as women's fancies, only the gateway to the fulfillment of more carnal desires.

Now he knew he'd obviously never been kissed thoroughly enough. To him, kissing Gwyn was more intimate than any liaison he'd ever had with another woman. There was no distance between their bodies, allowing him to feel every soft, womanly inch of her. Her hands gripped his hair lightly as she pressed her lips to his even harder, sending a wave of pleasure through his body.

His arms wrapped around her waist to steady himself. He desperately needed a wall to lean against for he was afraid he would succumb to the dizziness she was inducing. Despite this, he did not want her to stop. He wanted to stay in her arms, light and free, for as long as eternity would allow.

His wish was denied, of course. Reality set in, prompting Gwen to pull away and face Caelia once more. Thought her face seemed impassive, she was trying her hardest to quell the raging sensation that had spread throughout her body as a result of their kiss. She secretly wished Caelia would ask for another.

"A kiss worthy of a thousand praises," Caelia said, clapping. "You have completed your task. It is now Merlin's turn to fulfill my request."

Merlin gulped and clenched his fists, waiting for the Queen to pass judgment.

"Come here," she said, curling her finger towards herself, beckoning him forward.

Merlin nodded, walking towards her cautiously until he stood at her feet. "What do you wish for me to do?"

She said nothing. Instead, she grabbed his hand and dug her nail deep into his palm. He hissed in pain and tried to pull his hand from her grasp. Her grip was far too strong. She conjured a clear vial without a single incantation and collected the blood that had welled up in his palm.

"Many powerful potions and spells require a bit of blood from a sorcerer," she whispered to him. "It has been a while since I've seen one of your kind in my woods. Forgive me if I was too forthright."

"It was my pleasure," said Merlin, still wincing.

"She's a witch!" Arthur growled, reaching at his belt for his sword.

"You're an idiot," Gwen and Merlin said in unison.

"The young prince is not an idiot. His king has poisoned his mind," Caelia chastised them. "Don't blame the son for the prolific sins of his father."

"You will not speak of my father like that. I don't care who you are, but if you speak ill of him again, I will not be able to control my sword," Arthur growled, pulling his sword from its sheath.

"From you, Arthur Pendragon," Caelia said, completely ignoring his threat, "I ask that you allow me to eradicate your ignorance concerning a very grave matter."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," said Arthur, looking at her strangely.

"Of course you don't. I want your ignorance. I want you to know the truth," she said softly. "Will you give it to me? If not Camelot will be doomed. I'm sure you do not want that on your conscience."

Arthur looked at Gwen who nodded in his direction. Her approval strengthened his resolve. "Fine. You may have my ignorance if that is what you desire."

"Very well," she said, sounding satisfied with herself. "Close your eyes."

If Gwen had known what was to come, she would have stopped Arthur from complying. But foresight was of Morgana's ilk and not her own, so she just smiled encouragingly as Arthur closed his eyes, unknowingly passing the point of no return.

He fell backwards onto the floor, his sword clattering across the floor. Gwen caught him before his head hit the ground and slowly lowered his body to the floor. She glared at Caelia, surprised at her sudden betrayal.

"What have you done to him?"

"I've done what I said I would do. The information was too overwhelming for him to take. He needs to rest a bit. And the two of us need to talk."

Caelia snapped her fingers and Merlin swayed and began to fall to the ground as well. Gwen ran across the room to catch his falling body before it hit the hard marble floor.

"You couldn't have just sent him out, could you?"

"I understand your anger, Guinevere, but you must understand why I am doing all of this," Caelia said sadly. "Uther has ruled for too long. It is time his reign came to an end. A new era is on the horizon and the only person worthy enough to bring upon that change is the young Pendragon. I simply could not allow you to do this, regardless of what the prophecies say. You've been through enough trauma. Trauma you're not even aware of."

Gwen clenched her fists in anger. "What about Arthur? You would have him kill Uther? It will destroy him. It would taint his heart and he would not be able to rule with peace of mind. Camelot will return to chaos. That is why I must do this. If something happens to me… it is of no consequence. I am not royalty, but I must do everything in my power to protect Arthur and the stability of Camelot."

"The seeds of hatred have already been sown. You are already too late, my child," Caelia said. "You cannot stop Arthur."

"That kiss, Merlin's blood," Gwen said slowly, "You needed us to complete your spell. You… used us."

"It is for your own good," Caelia pleaded with her. "Do not try and change this, dear. If you do, darkness will continue to follow you. The prophecy will be fulfilled. You will not be able to escape what destiny has in store for you. I cannot allow a descendent of a fey… I cannot allow my granddaughter to do this."

Gwen's expression softened a little. "I'm sorry, but I don't believe you. You and me… we're nothing alike. What you've done to Arthur is unforgivable. I don't know what you've shown him but I'm sure it will damage him. I cannot forgive you for that. I never want to see you again."

"But you will," said Caelia cryptically. "If Arthur does not succeed in killing Uther, you will come to me again. You will need my help. And, despite the hatred you claim to have for me, I will accept you with open arms I will do whatever it takes to make the journey easier for you if you succeed in stopping the prince. I pray that you will do what I say, but you are just like your mother. I shouldn't expect you to do anything different."

"I don't believe you," Gwen said again, shaking her head. "You can't know my mother. My mother was a human. My father was a human. You cannot be my grandmother. So… please stop toying with me."

"You will soon know the truth," said Caelia. "It is not my place to tell you."

"But—"

Caelia shook her head. "Goodbye, my granddaughter. Fare thee well."

Before Gwen could utter another word, the sparkling world around her darkened, and she found herself back in the forest clearing. She looked around frantically for the root, but couldn't find it anywhere.

She felt like screaming. If she knew something would happen to Arthur, she wouldn't have taken him with her. She would have much rather have gone alone. But Fate, of course, had other plans and there was nothing she could do about it.

As the tears threatened to fall from her eyes, tiny orbs of light floated around in her periphery. Gwen wiped the tears away and stood up, turning towards them. She gasped.

Shimmering orbs of green and yellow lights danced around a rather large obsidian rock. As she walked towards it, the lights scattered and a beam of light from above illuminated the stone. The light revealed a sword, with a jewel encrusted silver hilt, embedded deep within the stone.

"Excalibur," Gwen said in an astonished whisper.

She wrapped her hand around the hilt and pulled at the sword will all her might, pressing her foot against the rock for support.

Nothing happened.

She tried again and again, from various positions using varying amounts of energy and still nothing happened. Her fingers grew lax around the hilt and her resolve weakened.

Suddenly, she felt warm hands wrap around her own, cradling her from behind. She leaned back and looked behind her to see Arthur's face. She smiled at him. He smiled back, but she could tell his smile was forced. She turned back to the sword, trying to ignore the painful feeling in her chest.

Together, they eased the sword out of the stone. The shimmering lights that surrounded them froze in midair before slamming into the shiny metal of the sword one after the other. They both held onto the sword until all the lights had disappeared and the forest returned to darkness.

There were a few moments of silence where Gwen and Arthur just stared at the sword in their hands. Then Arthur spoke.

"Let go," he said quietly.

Gwen looked up at him in sudden alarm. "What do you mean? I came here to retrieve the sword. I need it so we can get back to Camelot—"

"You came to get this sword so you could kill Uther," said Arthur. "There's no point in lying to me."

"Arthur, let me explain—"

"I don't blame you," he said, his voice filled with quiet anger. "He's a monster."

"What are you talking about?" she asked, still refusing to release the sword. "You love your father."

"That man is not my father. That man is a heathen. A demon I must now kill for the good of Camelot. He's poisoned my mind, lied to me. He… he has my mother's blood on his dirty hands."

"Arthur, whatever you saw, it was a lie. Caelia is deceiving you! You can't—"

Arthur shook his head, ignoring her. "She showed me images from the Great Purge. He tortured children, ordered for babies to be sent out to sea during storms to be drowned. He tore apart families, just because some of their members knew magic. But he used magic to create me, his heir. He's disgusting. Don't try to tell me anything different."

"Arthur, please, listen to me!" Gwen pleaded. "You can't do this! I won't allow you to do this. This is something I must do. I cannot allow you to soil your hands."

"I am not a child!" he yelled.

The tone of his voice frightened her, but she stood her ground nonetheless. "I never said you were, but you're not thinking straight. This place isn't real. Nothing you see here is real. This is something Mordred created. For all we know, she was working with him. I'm no descendent of the Fey, yet Caelia insists that I am. I'm also not the king's ward. You are not a servant. Nothing is as it should be, Arthur."

"She is a creature of magic. Creatures of magic are probably not affected by Mordred's spell," Arthur reasoned.

She knew Merlin would provide the perfect counterexample to his theory, but she refused to reveal his secret even now. She wasn't even sure if what Caelia showed him was indeed the truth, but she refused to let Arthur believe it. She had to do something now before it was too late.

She released her hold on the sword and wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing herself against him again. She did not kiss him, or even look at him. She just closed her eyes and held him close, pressing her chin against his shoulder.

"Arthur," she said to him, stroking his hair with one of her hands. "I don't know what is real and what is not in this place. I don't know who to trust or who to fight. I honestly don't know if what I'm about to do is right or not.

"However, there is one person I know I can trust. One person that I know would never betray me. You are that person. I don't know what I am feeling. I don't know how to make sense of the fact that you have become so dearly important to me in such a short time. But I do know that if you kill your father, it will ruin you, it will ruin me, it will ruin _Camelot_, and I will never forgive you."

She could feel him nod into her shoulder and she breathed a sigh of relief. "Now, please give me the sword."

"This will ruin _you_," Arthur said as he gripped the sword with both hands. "If what Caelia says isn't true, as you suggest, and you kill my father—"

Gwen shook her head and covered his hand with her own. "All I know is that I have to do this. I have to give the final blow. He says your father is nothing but a Golem. If anyone else kills it, Mordred's spell will not be broken."

"Why is everyone so interested in you?" Arthur said looking at her strangely. "Not to say that you're not intriguing, but for the Fey and a warlock to be interested in you, there must be something they're after."

"I have absolutely no idea," Gwen said truthfully. "But we need to get going. I need to do this and the sooner I get it done, the better."

"When we get back to our world," said Arthur, handing her the sword at last, "My father and I need to talk. And… you and I—"

"We'll return to how we were," Gwen said, looking down at the ground. "I'm a woman here. I'm a man there. Whatever you and I feel right now is not real."

"You can't tell me what I feel," said Arthur, sounding a bit angry. "I've been trying to come to terms with this for a while now, Gwyn. But now I'm almost certain that if you were a girl, a boy, or a toad, I'd feel exactly the same way. I don't know what it is that I feel or how to explain it, but I cannot deny it's there. Now may not be the time to discuss this, but it cannot be avoided."

Gwen sighed, realizing there was no way around it. She knew that if there were ever a time to tell him who she really was, it was now when his defenses were down. It was an opening she would be stupid not to take advantage of.

She opened fully intending to tell him the truth, but instead she said, "And you honestly believe you'd feel the same if I were a toad?"

Arthur smiled. "Must you be so literal? I was trying to pour my heart out. I'll be sure never to do it again."

And just like that, the moment had passed. Somehow, she knew, Fate would not be so benevolent towards her again.

"Look at Merlin, still fast asleep. He's lazy even in this world," Arthur chided as he lifted his friend over his shoulder with little effort.

"It's clear that you care for him, though," said Gwen smiling softly at him. "You act tough, but I know you would fight anyone who wanted to cause him harm."

"Only because I would hate to have to get another servant," said Arthur, smirking.

As they started walking back to the castle, Gwen felt Arthur's fingers entwining with her own as they had at the beginning of their journey. Back then, the pain had engulfed her and the touch of his hands had strengthened her. Now, that the uncertainty was tearing her apart, the warmth of his calloused hands helped piece her back together and strengthen her resolve.

She closed her eyes and hoped that her plan would work, that Uther would be alive in their world, and that this feeling, whatever it was, would never die.

* * *

Love looks not with the eyes but with the mind

and therefore is winged Cupid painted blind

A Midsummer Night's Dream (Act I, Scene I, 234-235)

* * *

Took me much longer than usual, but here you go! School has started, which means there will be less updates than usual, but before things got too hectic, I thought I would deliver this to you!

So a lot of ground was covered in this chapter. The thing about Arthur's mom will not go unresolved and will rear its head either in next chapter or in chapters to come. He doesn't know what's right or wrong or mixed up in this world so he feels he doesn't have a right to be angry now. Also, Caelia, the Fairie Queen, is a character from Arthurian legend, but her characterization is all mine.

I allowed Arthur and Gwen a moment of happiness, but we'll see how long it lasts. Conflict will most definitely ensue! I won't hit the reset button… but that's all I'll divulge for now.

What is the prophecy? Who is Gwen's mother? How is she Caelia's granddaughter (if she really is)? You'll soon find out!

As usual, let me know what you think. I love reviews! They make me happy because they let me know people are reading :). See you next chapter!

Miki-hime

PS: Sorry if you got multiple emails about this chapter being posted. I don't know what's wrong with the system here at , but I hope they fix it soon!


	10. Full Circle

Full Circle

As they slipped back into her room, Gwen marveled at Arthur's ability to scale the wall while carrying a sleeping Merlin on his back.

"He can't be that light," she mused, helping to ease him onto her bed. "If I were to carry him, I'd tip right over…"

Arthur smirked, crossing his arms over his chest. "Is this your roundabout way of giving me a compliment? I'm touched, honestly I am."

"I believe compliments should be given when they are due," she said, raising an eyebrow, "or else one runs the risk of making someone's head much bigger than it ought to be."

"Ouch," he said winking at her.

She smiled at him and an odd stretch of silence followed in which neither of them could think of what to say. They were in some strange limbo, not knowing how to proceed yet knowing with certainty that they could never to return to how they were.

Then, without warning, Gwen found herself pressed against the bedpost with Arthur's hands around her waist.

"What on Earth—"

"Shh," he whispered into her ear, his breath hot on her skin.

The words died on her lips and she sat quietly in his arms for a few moments, leaning into his touch, and relishing in his warmth.

"You enchant me," he said finally, breaking the comfortable silence. He lifted a hand to her cheek and rubbed his thumb back and forth across her skin, "How did you manage it? Tell me your secret."

She blushed at his words, suddenly feeling a bit hot around the collar. "There is no secret to tell. You're confusing your feelings for me with something else, Arthur. It's the danger and the mystery of it all that sets the fire."

"No," Arthur shook his head trailing his hand down the curve of her neck. He lightly squeezed the soft skin of her shoulder. She gasped and he smirked, looking satisfied. "You feel it too."

"For the same reasons you do," she whispered breathlessly, trying to remove his fingers from her shoulder. "It's new, exciting and forbidden. Once you've satisfied your curiosity, you'll wonder why you ever—"

He silenced her with a kiss and she was glad for the bedpost or she would have melted right through the floor. It was different from the first time, when she had been hesitant and he, expectant. It was more familiar, more _intimate_ than before.

He pushed forward and she wrapped her arms around his neck, wincing a little as her back dug into the bedpost.

Her pain did not go unnoticed by Arthur who promptly pulled away. "I've hurt you."

Gwen raised an eyebrow. "I'm training to be a knight. If this causes me pain—"

"No," Arthur said, shaking his head. "I took advantage of your vulnerability. I know you have much more pressing matters on your mind. It was insensitive of me to add this to it."

"It's alright," she reassured him, releasing the hold she had around his neck and placing her hands on his shoulders. "We don't know what this is, Arthur. For all I know, things could return to normal when I become a man again. There is no need to move so quickly. If its meant to happen, then it will."

"You're right," Arthur said, nodding. "I just got this feeling that if I don't kiss you now, I may never get another chance to do it again."

"Indeed you won't," said a voice from behind them.

Guinevere and Arthur gasped as they looked up to find Lancelot leaning against the wall. They immediately separated themselves, but the damage had already been done.

"I would have never expected this of _you, _Guinevere," said Lancelot quietly. The anger in his eyes was so intense that she had to turn away. "I knew something was wrong when you said something about giving this servant the day off. You know better than anyone that today is a special day."

"I…" Gwen stammered.

She was completely out of clever ideas and Merlin was out cold. They were in terrible trouble now.

"If you don't explain your wretched behavior, Guinevere," he said, walking over to her and roughly grasping her hand, "you will be sentenced to death. Do I make myself clear?"

"Let go of her!" Arthur exclaimed, pushing Lancelot away from Guinevere and pushing her behind him.

"And you," Lancelot seethed, narrowing his eyes at Arthur, "You're supposed to be my friend! I trusted you and you betrayed me for my harlot of a betrothed—"

Arthur's fist connected with Lancelot's face before he could finish. The prince sailed to the ground, sliding across the floor until his back connected with the wall.

"You are not worthy enough to be Prince of Camelot and not nearly worthy enough to take _Guinevere_ as your wife," Arthur growled, cracking his knuckles.

"I'll have you both burned at the stake for this," Lancelot seethed, wiping the blood from his lips on the back of his hand.

"No, you will burn me and me alone," said Arthur quickly looking at Gwen to prevent her from saying anything to the contrary, "I'm responsible for this. I placed Gwy…I mean Gwen under a trance… with sorcery. I've always thought she was beautiful and that she deserved much better than you."

"Arthur—"

Arthur raised a hand, silencing her. "She thinks she is my servant. That's why she's dressed as she is. She has no control over her actions."

"If she's under a trance, then break it," Lancelot demanded. "I never thought you would be capable of such evils. I should have known. I should have kept Guinevere away from prying eyes."

"The only way to break it," said Arthur, smirking at Lancelot, "is for me to kiss her."

Gwen raised an eyebrow at that. She knew Arthur was daring, but this was verging on ridiculous.

"It pains me enough to know that you've touched her, you think I'll allow you to kiss her! The audacity," Lancelot growled angrily.

"If not, she will forever be under my spell even after I'm burned at the stake," said Arthur, glancing down at his nails in faux nonchalance. "I'm sure you don't want that."

Lancelot looked pained for a moment, thinking about his options. Then finally, he sighed and said, "Do what you have to do. I refuse to marry a woman whose heart remains with another."

Arthur didn't need to be told twice. In three quick strides he reached her and pulled her close. The sheer romanticism of the movement made her dizzy. Then, before she had a chance to orient herself, he kissed her again.

She felt herself losing control of her body with each passing second. She'd never paid attention to him like this before. For the first time, he was raw, completely open and vulnerable. No words were needed. She knew, in that moment, that he was placing his complete faith in her.

He pulled away and whispered, "Now, slap me."

Gwen nearly didn't do it. After all, who deserved to be physically assaulted after a kiss like _that_?

She pulled back her hand and struck him lightly. "You heathen! How could you do something so despicable? You know where my true affections lie!"

Arthur winked at her before covering his wounded cheek with a hand.

"Guards!"

At Lancelot's order, two knights, who Guinevere vaguely recognized came into the room.

"Throw him in the dungeon!" Lancelot ordered, walking towards her, "For what he has done to my Guinevere, he deserves to burn like the filth he is."

As they dragged him out of the room, Guinevere wished she could pull out her sword, free Arthur, and run away with him. At the moment, that was her selfish desire. Here, she could be with whomever she chose. Here, she didn't have to worry about status or titles.

But she could never be a knight and Arthur would never become King. It would be like going back to square one. They would both have an unhappy future filled with "what ifs".

She'd gotten more than she'd bargained for. They had kissed, he had been kind to her, and, for the first time in a long time, she could be herself. But all good things must come to an end.

"Come, Guinevere," said Lancelot, pulling her out of her revelry. "I can't imagine what you've gone through. I wish I had seen it."

He stroked her cheek and Guinevere had to restrain herself from pulling away. "It's all right, Lancelot. I'm fine. I just want to be alone, if you don't mind. I've had enough of men for a night."

"Understood," said Lancelot, warmly. "I will station guards outside of your room in case that swine happens to find some way to escape."

"Thank you," she said, her words laced with false gratitude, "Now get some rest, you're going to need it. You know how tiring these events are."

Lancelot nodded, kissed her hand, and took his leave. Gwen let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. She wondered how on Earth she managed to get herself into these kinds of situations.

"That Lancelot isn't very bright, is he?"

Gwen jumped and nearly screamed before she remembered that Merlin was still in the room. "No, he's not the Lancelot we know and love. He's a giant prat."

"If I recall, you seem to be into giant prats," said Merlin, smirking. "Giant prats of the… _princely_ persuasion."

"Oh hush, this is serious," said Gwen, blushing. "Arthur's trapped and I have to kill Uther if we can ever hope to escape from this horrid place."

"You are listening to what the dragon told you?" Merlin asked incredulously. "That dragon's only out for his freedom and nothing else and he'll do anything to get it."

"Caelia told me too," said Gwen. She sighed and slid to the floor, placing her head in her hands. "But you're right. How do I know I can trust either of them?"

"Welcome to my world," said Merlin sadly. "I wish there was something I could tell you, but I don't understand this destiny nonsense any better than you do."

"But you know magic!" Gwen said, sidling over to him excitedly. "Surely there's something you can do. Do you know a truth spell or something?"

"No, I'm still learning," Merlin told her. "I don't mean to be so useless, I promise. I think, for once, this is not my quest: it's yours. And, trust me, I don't envy you for a second."

"Wonderful," Gwen said dejectedly. "Just…wonderful."

"Well, at least you won't have to bail Arthur out of jail," said Merlin. "Come to think of it, I'd much rather have your job."

Gwen smiled. "I'm glad you've retained your wit in these troubled times, Merlin."

"Jokes aside," he said suddenly, knelling down and lifting her chin with his finger, "I believe in you. I'll support and protect you in whatever you decide to do. Remember that."

"Thanks, Merlin," Gwen said, warmly. "That's all I could ever ask of you."

"Great, because, to be honest, that's all I've got," he said, scratching his head sheepishly.

"Now," Gwen said, her voice reflecting the courage now inside her heart, "this is the plan…"

* * *

After spending just a few hours in the dungeon, Arthur wished he could throw himself out the window. He'd never realized how horrid a stone cell could be, and, being a prince, he'd never had the displeasure of being trapped inside one. He could only hope that he would be freed, and soon, before he began to tear his own hair out.

His thoughts of Gwyn were keeping him sane at the moment. Tough, strong, soft, Gwyn who would find a way to get him out of this hellhole.

Funny, he had never thought he would ever need to be rescued. He wondered if he should be lamenting the loss of his male pride or something. He shook his head and cast such thoughts aside. He was _prince_ Arthur. There was never a shortage of male pride when he was concerned.

"Waiting for your prince charming, Prince Arthur?"

Arthur jumped up immediately, looking around to locate the source of the mysterious voice. For a moment, he wondered if he had truly gone mad.

"He's not coming," said the voice again.

"You," Arthur hissed as he looked through the bars of his cell to face Mordred. "When I get out of here you'll—"

"Don't you mean, _if_ you get out of here? How do you know your friend won't leave you here to rot? After all, you're only second best. Lancelot was always his first choice. You were only an afterthought."

"I know what you're trying to do and it won't work," said Arthur, stubbornly. "If you were so certain in all your convictions, you wouldn't need to come down here and taunt me. Obviously you need me for something and I'm not willing to oblige."

Mordred shrugged. "Who said you had to be willing?"

Before Arthur could react, Mordred's eyes changed from blue to red. He tried his best to resist, but the young wizard was much too powerful.

He whispered Gwyn's name before and his mind went completely blank.

"Hold still, Lady Guinevere!"

For a moment, Gwen wondered whether subjecting herself to the "price of beauty" was more difficult than what she was about to do.

"I'm trying, Morgana, but my head feels like its about to explode."

"That means it's working!" Morgana insisted. Her eyes looked a bit manic and Gwen looked frantically around the room for a mode of escape. There was none to be seen and Morgana's grip on her hair was akin to a falcon's talons.

"Prince Lancelot deserves to see his bride-to-be at her best!" Morgana insisted, threading yet another pearl onto one of Guinevere's curls. "If you look bad, _I _look bad, remember? We definitely can't have that, can we?"

"That would be most egregious," Guinevere replied, resigning to her fate.

"I mean, The Crown Prince is already upset that his prisoner managed to slip past the prison guards—"

"Arthur escaped?" Gwen gasped before she could stop herself. "When did this happen? How?"

Morgana raised an eyebrow at Gwen's outburst, but continued her relentless hairstyling. "Late last night, he disappeared. The guards swore they were watching him and he just vanished. None of them remembers exactly what happened."

"That's horrible," Gwen sighed. In reality her heart was threatening to beat out of her chest. "What will they do when they find him?"

"The guards have been ordered to kill him on sight," Morgana answered. "You know, since King Uther seems to think that running away is an assurance of guilt."

"I've never heard of such nonsense in my life," Gwen scoffed. Her words were fueled with the anger and fear she felt on Arthur's behalf. "Running away just signifies fear. He does not deserve to lose his life. They should at least hear him out first."

"You seem very adamant about this," Morgana said, narrowing her eyes at her. "Did you—"

"No!" Gwen shook her head and willed herself to calm down, "No, I had nothing to do with it. I just don't think it's fair that they should pronounce his verdict without a proper trial."

"I know." She tugged on Gwen's hair absentmindedly, causing her to bite her lip. "I suppose you're right."

The two of them sat in silence for a while. Gwen was worrying about Arthur and marveling at his skills. She never pegged him for a brilliant escape artist. If they got out of this alive, she would have to ask him how he managed it.

"All done!" said Morgana, stepping back to marvel at her work. "My brilliance never ceases to amaze me."

Gwen looked at herself in the mirror. It was odd, seeing herself decked in jewels and pearls that were worth her father's entire life savings. Though she looked beautiful, she almost felt sick looking at herself in the mirror. What right did she have to relish in the lap of luxury while Arthur's life was in danger?

"Thank you, Morgana," she said, abruptly standing up. "I'll head down to the feast. I'll see you lat—"

Suddenly, Morgana wrapped her arms around her from behind and pressed her cheek against her shoulder. "Don't do it."

"What?" Gwen asked, surprised. "Don't do what?"

"If you do it, we're all… we'll all… oh my," she said releasing Gwen and looking astonished. "I don't know what's come over me Milady. Forgive me."

"See you at the feast," said Gwen, her stomach filling with dread.

Morgana nodded and Gwen lifted her skirts and hurried down the stairs to the dining hall, wondering what on Earth she was supposed to do.

When she arrived at the hall, the ornate decorations, the diverse spread of food, and the sheer number of people in attendance almost immediately overwhelmed her. For the first time since she'd been trapped in this world, she wondered what this feast was for. It seemed much too elaborate to be a normal celebration.

As she approached Uther's throne, all such thoughts flew from her mind and she focused on her objective. She and Merlin had planned to execution. She was to embrace Uther and, when his guard was down, she would reach behind his throne, retrieve Excalibur and drive it into his chest. They'd be home before the next few minutes if the plan went smoothly.

"You look stunning, my dear," Uther said, smiling down at her with pride. "I would expect nothing else from my son's bride to be. Sit down, revel in it. You only get married like this once."

She smiled and, as planned, she leaned over and hugged Uther, her hands groping for Excalibur.

It wasn't there.

She took a sharp breath and pulled away from him, moving to sit in a chair next to him, her heart filling with dread.

She looked at Merlin, her look conveying the dread that she felt in that moment. His look of shock confirmed it; they were in big trouble. Whatever was about to happen was not going to be good.

"Today is a very joyous occasion!" Uther exclaimed, addressing the crowd warmly. "My ward and my son's engagement is now official!"

The crowd cheered and clinked their glasses together in jubilation. Several of them bowed to her and Lancelot, who grinned at her from his throne.

"UTHER!"

The hall fell silent as the double doors flew open, revealing Prince Arthur, who began to walk towards the throne.

Any relief she felt at seeing him dissipated when she realized that he had Excalibur tied to his belt.

"Guards!" Uther yelled as Arthur strode towards him, angrily. "Do something!"

But the guards could only look on in horror. Their feet were glued to the ground and they couldn't move their limbs.

Uther tried to back away but he too could not move.

"Think about this, boy!" he spat at Arthur as he approached. "Do you really want to murder the king of Camelot? What have I done to you? I've given you a job, haven't I?"

"YOU KILLED MY MOTHER!!!"

Gwen was surprised by the raw emotion in his voice. She was used to him being so controlled, so poised. It disturbed her to see him so wild and unhinged. Something wasn't right.

"Arthur," she said softly.

She started walking towards him, realizing that she was immune from whatever spell had been cast.

"Get away from him, Guinevere!" Uther shouted. "He's going to kill you!"

She ignored him and stood in front of Uther's throne. "Arthur. Listen to yourself! You're under a spell. Uther… you don't want to kill Uther. You're going to regret this when everything returns to normal."

"Get out of my way, Gwyn," he growled. "If you protect him, I'm going to have to hurt you as well."

"You don't mean that," she said softly. "I know you're not going to do this…Merlin. Help me!"

Merlin tried to whisper an incantation, but nothing happened. His eyes did not even flash blue. He looked at her in horror.

"That Caelia," he seethed. "She took away my magic!"

Gwen tried not to panic, but she was finding it more difficult by the second. She did not have any magic and, without a sword, she was helpless.

"Do it Arthur!" said a voice from behind her. "Kill Uther. Think of the pain he's caused you. That he's caused Camelot! It would be a shame to let him live."

Arthur's eyes flashed red, indicating the influence of Mordred's magic upon him. His fingers wrapped around Excalibur and he slowly removed it from its sheath.

"Arthur, please!" she pleaded, wrapping her arms around him as she had in the forest. "Don't give into it! I know you're stronger than that. Just give me the sword…"

She pulled the sheath out of his belt and released him, holding her hand out to him.

"Just give me the sword…"

She still stood in front of Uther, her body protecting him like a shield. Arthur hesitated, before starting to hand the sword over.

"He killed your mother!" Mordred shouted. "Do it now!"

Arthur reaffirmed his grip on the sword and charged towards them. Gwen pushed Uther out of the way and closed her eyes as the sword pierced through her stomach.

"Noooo!" Merlin yelled from across the room, his voice filled with anguish, his body still rooted to the ground.

She sputtered and blood flew out of her mouth. Her body collapsed onto Arthur's shoulder, he hand still grasping the sheath of Excalibur.

Arthur let go of the sword, kneeling down on the ground, holding her bloodied body in against his chest.

"Gwyn!!" he shouted. "Oh, what have I done!"

"Good," Gwen said, chuckling weakly. "You're… you're back to normal."

"Gwyn… you're going to be alright. You're scrawny, but you're one of my best trainees. You can't die this easily."

"Take it out…" she whispered.

"What?"

"The sword," she said, looking down at her wound. "Take it out, Arthur."

Nodding, he grabbed the hilt of the sword with shaking hands and pulled it out as fast as he could. She moaned in pain and grabbed a fistful of his trousers.

"And so goes the mighty Guinevere of prophecy," Mordred said, smirking. He walked towards her. "I knew you were nothing. You couldn't even kill Uther. You're disgraceful."

Mordred knelt in front of her, lifting her chin with his hand. "You're just a weak little girl. But I win. And now you'll die in this place, a loser, as I always knew you were. You and your weak little friends."

"You can say what you will to me," she said, her hands grasping the hilt of Excalibur. "But when you insult the people I love, you cross the line!"

With as much strength as she could muster, she forced the sword into Mordred's heart, catching him completely by surprise.

She felt the world melt around her as she leaned against Arthur's chest, pressing her hand against her open wound. She felt Arthur's hands on her shoulders, steadying her as they shifted through worlds.

They were back in the forest clearing after just a few moments. The soldiers were all still lying on the ground unconscious and oblivious to everything.

Merlin rushed over to them, kneeling to brush the hair out of Gwen's face. "Are you okay?"

She lifted her shirt and looked down at her wound, astonished to find that it had completely healed.

"Wha—"

"Excalibur," said a voice from behind them.

Mordred was leaning against a tree in the clearing, an annoyed expression on his face. "I forgot it's hilt allow the wearer to be healed. Though I didn't expect you would pull the sword out of your stomach. Impressive. Looks like I've lost this battle."

"Uther wasn't a Golem, was he?" Gwen asked, standing up. "It was all a trap. You wanted me to kill Uther."

"If you had killed Uther, he would have truly died," Mordred answered, looking her in the eye. "The next time, it won't be your choice. If you knew what he's done to you, you wouldn't protect him so vehemently. You would have let the prince kill him and you would have enjoyed it."

"You don't know me," Gwen said, shaking her head. "I'm nothing like you."

Mordred shook his head. "You'll see in due time. For now, I'll believe the elders and the Fey. You are qualified enough for the time being."

"Qualified for _what_, exactly?" asked Arthur, stepping in front of her.

"Oh, Prince Arthur," Mordred said, smirking. "You really have no idea, do you? I can't wait to see your face when the truth comes out. I'll treasure the image forever. Until next time."

He mumbled a few words under his breath and a whirlwind enveloped him. Then, just like that, he was gone, yet the sound of his laughter lingered.

"Ugh!" Gwen screamed, punching a nearby tree in anger. A searing pain traveled through her stomach and she doubled over.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Arthur asked, running over to her. "You haven't fully healed, you idiot!"

"I don't understand… why did he put us through all of that? To prove a point? To manipulate us?"

"He's crazy, Gwen," said Merlin simply, "What other explanation should you need at this point?"

Mulpitle groans filled the clearing and one by one the knights began to wake up from their slumber.

"What on Earth?" asked Gawain, scratching his head. "What happened?"

Merlin, Gwen, and Arthur all looked at each other and silently agreed not to disclose the details of their odd adventure.

"Some strange creature passed through here," said Gwen quickly. "It was rather large and bright red. It makes everyone fall into a deep sleep for hours."

"How do you know this?" asked Leon, yawning. "Weren't you asleep?"

"I'm small," she said. "I was… the least likely target. I didn't even get hit by it."

"I suppose being a runt _does_ have its advantages," said Pellas in a condescending tone. "I still wouldn't want to be you, though."

Oddly enough, they all seemed to buy her story. It sounded absolutely preposterous to her, and apparently to Arthur too because he snorted from behind her.

"Come mount your horses," Arthur ordered, still smiling. "The druids will be long gone by now I expect."

"Leodegrance," he barked, glancing at her meaningfully. "You will ride with Merlin."

"But—"

"No questions, that's an order," he said, turning away from her. "If I lose you now, all of this would have been for naught."

He said the last part in a soft murmur only she could hear and she couldn't help smiling back at him in response.

* * *

When they returned to the castle, they reported to King Uther about their journey, along with the strange red creature they had _encountered_. During the entire report, Gwen averted her eyes from Arthur. They were now in the real world. All affections he felt towards her would be forgotten and they would continue as they had before they had left Camelot.

When they were dismissed, she walked hurriedly away from the throne room and up the spiral staircase to her room. She closed the door behind her and pressed her back to the wall, sliding down it slowly until she hit the ground. She was back in the world she loved, but why did she feel so empty after such a huge victory?

A knock on her door interrupted her thoughts. Slowly, she stood up, opening the door.

It was Arthur, looking like he'd just run three miles.

"Close the door, " he said to her.

She complied wondering what this could possibly be about.

"Gwyn," he said, his blue eye shining with determination. "I… I really like you. I like you so much it confuses me. I shouldn't like you because you're a man, but I like you."

"Arthur, please," she pleaded. "We can't do _this_. Whatever this is. You know we can't. What would your father say?"

"Screw my father!" he exclaimed. "Screw the damn rules! The conventions! The only thing I care about is being with you. I realized it when I thought you were dying. I felt so empty. I never want to feel that way again."

"Arthur—"

"I threw Excalibur in the lake," he said, loudly cutting her off. "I threw it in the lake because it reminded me of how I almost killed you. I couldn't bear to use it. I gave up an sword of immense power because of you and you still won't have me?"

"Arthur—"

"We can be together in secret. No one has to know and no one will find out—"

"ARTHUR!"

He turned to look at her, surprised at her outburst. "What?"

"Shut up," she said, pushing him against the wall and kissing him hard.

He smiled against her lips and wrapped his arms around her waist as she kissed him with her perfect mouth.

She pulled away and lay against his chest, relaxing in his arms, ignoring her conscience. She would let it wreak havoc on her later. For now, she would just enjoy the moment.

* * *

Th' hast spoken right, 'tis true.

The wheel is come full circle, I am here.

King Lear Act 5, scene 3, 171–175

* * *

Sorry it took so long! Inspiration kept hitting me for my other story and this one just took forever to finish. Enjoy their happiness, because it won't last too long… eh… I might be nice. But she's lying to him and you know how that always turns out…

Please review! I love your feedback!

Miki-hime


	11. The GreenEyed Monster

The Green-Eyed Monster

"You've been tested only on your weaponry, but what happens when your weapons fail you. What are you to do then?"

The ten remaining recruits looked at Prince Arthur attentively, hanging on his every word. Gwen bit her lip to stop herself from laughing. She could tell Arthur was enjoying the undivided attention.

"Something funny, Leodegrance?"

Gwen straightened herself and looked at him innocently as Arthur approached her with a raised eyebrow.

"Nothing, sir!"

"If he finds this so amusing, let him be the first to face the next challenge," a recruit piped up. "He should learn not to disrespect your authority."

"As should you," Arthur said, turning away from Gwen for a moment. "I hate hypocrites more than anything in the world, Lionel. Speak out of turn again and you can kiss knighthood goodbye."

Sir Lionel promptly shut his mouth.

The other recruits had been out to get her ever since she'd returned from the mission. To top it all off, none of them seemed to remember Mordred. She was left alone to defend herself from the group of jealous boys.

"Next week, you will each face a partner of my choosing. Neither Gawain nor me will be training you this week. I want to see how far you can progress on your own. If you become a knight, you must have your own training regimen. If you are to complete the final challenge, you will have to train yourself as well."

"Sir?"

"Yes, Leodegrance," he said, turning to face her. "What is it _now_?"

"What is the final challenge?"

"You will face me," Arthur said, smugly, crossing his arms over his chest. "If you can fight against me for an entire minute using all the skills you've learned, you will become a knight."

Gwen nodded, trying to contain her excitement. Knighthood was so close she could feel it. If she could just hold out for another five months …

"You are dismissed," said Arthur, waving his hand dismissively. " Use this week wisely or you will regret it."

The recruits scattered, and Gwen walked behind the stable to return her weapons. Her heart filled with both excitement and dread. Next to archery, hand-to- hand combat was her worst skill, due to her size. She would have to train much harder than the other recruits to keep up.

Two strong hands snaked around her waist from behind and she jumped in surprise.

"If I were the enemy, I would have had enough time to kill you," said the voice. "You've gotten soft over the last few weeks. You and I both know you can't let your guard down for a second if you're going to become a knight."

Gwen sighed and moved the arms from around her waist. Crossing her arms, she turned around to look at her 'assailant'.

"What do you want, Lancelot?"

Lancelot raised an eyebrow and stepped towards her. Gwen took a step back and he sighed in response.

"I want what you want," he said, holding his hands up in defense. "I want you to succeed."

"You didn't seem to keen on that when you decided to leave me—"

"I love you."

Gwen gaped at him.

"You barely know me," she said, rolling her eyes. "Even if it was true, you must know by now that I don't feel the same way. I think I could have, if you hadn't left me when I needed you. I… I really liked you, Lancelot. But I've moved on."

Lancelot shook his head, a smirk on his face. "I understand that you're angry. I hated myself for what I did."

He grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him in a movement so swift that she hardly had time to react. He held her flush against his chest with his other hand.

"I can feel your heart beating faster," Lancelot whispered, causing chills to go down her spine. "You have an attraction to me that you cannot deny. I know you don't hate me as much as you claim. Some part of you still longs to be near me, Gwyn."

"How _dare _you," she seethed against his chest, wanting nothing more than to smack him. "You have no idea what I'm feeling and have no right to take advantage of me like this. If Arthur—"

"Arthur does not love you as I do," Lancelot said, simply. "To him, you are nothing but a passing fancy. He'll get bored of you soon as he does with all the others."

Gwen shoved Lancelot in the chest and backed away from him, shaking her head in disbelief.

"I don't expect him to love me, Lancelot," she said, her voice breaking a bit. "I know it's too much for me to hope for. But I know he cares for me. I've seen it in his eyes."

"I see the real you because I love you, Gwyn," said Lancelot. "He doesn't love you. He thinks you are a prince! What do you think will happen when he finds out who you really are?"

"Why are you doing this?" Gwen glared at him. "Why can't you just let me be?"

"I don't want you to get hurt," he said, grabbing her wrist again.

"It's too late for that," she whispered, fighting tears. "Just let me go, Lancelot."

"Please listen—"

"Let him go."

Gwen and Lancelot turned to see Arthur, standing across the clearing with his arms crossed.

"Yes, sire," said Lancelot, staring at the floor.

"What makes you think you can touch royalty?" said Arthur, drawing his sword. "I should have your head for his."

"Arthur…" Gwen warned.

Arthur lifted Lancelot's chin with the point of his sword. "If you _ever_ touch him again, I'll cut off your arm. Do we understand each other?"

Lancelot nodded as Arthur sheathed his sword. Arthur glared at him one final time and said, "Get out of my sight."

Lancelot sent Gwen one more meaningful glance before he scampered away in the direction of the castle.

"That was completely unnecessary."

"What?" Arthur looked puzzled. "He was upsetting you…_touching_ you! What did you expect me to do?"

"I expect you to trust me enough to let me handle it," Gwen told him. "Why is it that everyone feels they need to help me. I'm capable of doing things on my own, you know."

"I'm not apologizing." He turned his head to the side and crossed his arms over his chest like a child. "I didn't like the way he was treating you."

"Because I'm royalty," Gwen said sadly.

"No." Arthur shook his head and held her cheek in his palm, caressing her cheek with his thumb. "I don't like seeing you in pain."

Gwen smiled like a schoolgirl, in spite of herself and leaned into his touch. She was beginning to forget why she had gotten angry with him in the first place.

"That's better," he whispered huskily, leaning down to kiss her.

God she loved his mouth. It was like a dusty pink bow atop a present she couldn't wait to unwrap…with her tongue.

They'd kissed only a half a dozen times and every kiss felt like a new experience, a new adventure. She felt her body dip slightly as Arthur took the lead, wrapping his arms around her waist to keep her steady.

Her hands inched up under his shirt, clutching his back as she deepened the kiss. She wanted to relish the moment because, as Lancelot reminded her, her time with the prince was limited.

"Ahem."

Gwen's heart sank at the sound and she felt her face heat up in mortification. How could they have been so stupid to kiss out in the open? She was done for; she could kiss knighthood goodbye.

"_Merlin_?"

Gwen looked up in shock, feeling the relief flood through her stiff body.

"Did I interrupt something?" He raised his eyebrow, knowing full well what he'd just walked in on.

"We were…"

"…training," Arthur finished lamely.

"Uh huh," said Merlin in disbelief. "So that's what they're calling it these days, huh?"

"What do you want, Merlin?" Arthur growled.

"I have a message for Prince Gwynddo," he said, pulling a scroll out from his pocket. "There's an urgent matter in Cameliard that requires your attention."

Nodding, she took the scroll from Merlin, hands shaking. What was she to do? She was not really a prince. How would she be able to deal with any problem with her limited experience?

Merlin winked at her and nodded to Arthur as he turned away.

"_Merlin." _Arthur cleared his throat. "Mention this to _anyone_ and I'll make sure you regret it."

"Got it." He grinned cheekily. "Though, I must say, I definitely told you so."

"Merlin!"

"Alright," he said, holding his hands up in mock surrender. "I'm going."

He walked away smiling.

"I must go immediately, Arthur," Gwen said, folding the letter and slipping it under the folds of her training gear. "The matter is urgent indeed."

"What is it?"

Gwen shook her head, biting her lip. "I will return in three days time—"

"Gwyn," Arthur said, grabbing her arm and pulling her closer. "Whatever it is, you can tell me."

"Not this," she whispered, pulling her hand out of his grasp. "There are some things I need to take care of. I'll be back soon."

She began running back to the castle before he could even utter a word in response.

* * *

_He knows._

_-G_

Her heart was beating fast in her chest as she read over the short message over and over again. She'd hoped she'd have a much longer time to explain, hoped she'd become a knight before her father uncovered the truth about her.

What would he do now? Demand she come home? Disown her for her dishonorable behavior?

There was a soft knock on her door and she hastily hid the scroll under her pillow before standing up.

"Who is it?"

"Lady Morgana."

Sighing, Gwen opened the door. "What can I do for you, my lady?"

Morgana raised an eyebrow. "Since when do you address me so formally?"

"You must forgive me," Gwen said, stepping aside so that Morgana could stalk past her, "I have quite a few things on my mind."

"You know what?" asked Morgana, sitting on the edge of her bed. "I had the strangest dream last night."

She patted the spot beside her and Gwen sat down beside her.

"I was your handmaiden," Morgana said, slowly, "and you were… a_ woman_."

Gwen laughed nervously. "That is a strange dream indeed. I'm sure it doesn't really mean anything. I mean, me? A woman? That's absurd!"

"You must really think I'm an idiot!" said Morgana, her eyes flashing. "To me, you've always looked a bit feminine. I could never see you completely until my magic grew stronger, but now I see you clear as day!"

Gwen gulped. Things were really spiraling out of control now. First her father and now Morgana. As the king's ward, she was sure to tell Uther of her discovery.

"I can't believe you didn't trust me enough to tell me." Morgana shook her head. "I was so stupid! I trusted you with my magic and you couldn't even… I mean, who are you really?"

"My name is Guinevere," Gwen said, sighing. "I agreed to switch places with Prince Gwynddo, who didn't want to become a knight. He wanted to practice magic."

"I can't believe this…" said Morgana, pressing her palm to her forehead in exasperation. "All this time… you were a woman? What will Arthur—?"

"You can't tell Arthur," Gwen said quickly. "I mean, not until I become a knight. If he finds out, he'll kill me. I have to prove to him I'm capable first…"

"A lady knight in Camelot," Morgana mused. "I can't say I disagree with the idea. But you know what Uther will do if he finds out."

"That's why you must never tell him," said Gwen. "He'll burn me at the stake for this. Or have me beheaded. I honestly don't know which I'd prefer—"

"You shouldn't joke about your death like that," Morgana said seriously.

"So that means you don't wish me dead," Gwen said, smiling a bit. "I did a horrible thing to you so I wouldn't blame you if you wanted to kill me yourself."

"I should feel more angry," Morgana said, tapping her chin with her finger, "but I can't help but think that those dreams I had about you were real. You're really important to the fate of Camelot."

"That's what I keep hearing," Gwen mumbled under her breath. "I'm really nothing special. If anything, Arthur should be the one to deal with Camelot's destiny as the future King."

"You really undersell yourself," Morgana said, placing her hand on Gwen's cheek. "You have Fey blood coursing through your veins. I can feel the ancient magic pumping from your heart."

Morgana's hand slid from Gwen cheek down to her left breast. "You can't feel it?"

"I can't." Gwen said. "I don't think I have Fey blood. If I did, I'd be able to use magic. I can't utter a single spell."

"It may be dormant," said Morgana. "I've been having dreams for years, but I've never been able to use my magic. But you, you activated my magic somehow."

"I swear, I've done nothing of the sort," Gwen said, smiling nervously. Morgana's hand on her chest was beginning to make her feel a bit uncomfortable. "I'm just an ordinary girl—"

She felt Morgana's hand on her cheek. Then, inexplicably, surreally, she felt the soft lips of the king's ward press against hers, her tongue slipping into her mouth, her hand still grazing her breast.

Gwen was so shocked at first that she really didn't know how to respond. She just let the raven haired girl kiss her, let her push her gently onto the bed, and grab her hair from the roots.

Images flashed through her head. An image of her smiling sadly over Arthur in a jail cell. Then, an image of her wearing golden armor, riding towards Camelot. Finally. an image of Arthur weeping over her fallen body.

"Oh god," Morgana said as she pulled away. "I didn't mean… "

Gwen lay there stunned, staring at the ceiling, unable to move.

"I didn't want to show you any of it," Morgana said, covering her face with her hands. "What have I done?"

When she was finally able to move, Gwen placed her arm on Morgana's back. "It's okay, really. Just because I've seen it doesn't mean it's going to come true. I can work harder to prevent it now that I know what's going to happen."

"I shouldn't have done it, " she said. "Especially since I still…"

"You still, what?" Gwen asked, cocking her head.

"Nothing," she said, standing up. "I was just experimenting. I shouldn't have. My emotions are going crazy—"

"Morgana." Gwen said, suddenly. "Why did you really kiss me?"

"My magic is ruled by the moon, and yours by the sun," said Morgana, blushing a little. "It creates an attraction, which explains why I thought I had a crush on you when I thought you were a man. You just can't feel it because you can't access your magic."

"How do you know all of this?"

"Caelia told me in my dream," she replied, turning away. "She told me about magical opposites, Merlin, and my mission to protect you—"

"What do you know about Merlin?"

"He's destined to become the most powerful warlock in a century, whose magic is ruled by the stars, the sun, and the moon," she said, chuckling. "I almost didn't believe it, but I suppose it makes sense. Wherever there's trouble, Merlin isn't too far behind."

"And you trust her?" Gwen asked, looking at her strangely.

"I do," she said, smiling softly. "I don't know what it is, but she has some kind of power over me… almost like I can't help but obey her."

"She told me that she's my grandmother," Gwen said, shaking her head. "But it was another time and place entirely. I didn't believe her. After all, it doesn't make sense. My father's a blacksmith and my mother was certainly not one of the Fey."

"Maybe you should ask your father," Morgana suggested.

"Well, seeing as he knows my secret, I suppose I have nothing to lose." Gwen sighed. "Why do I feel like this is the beginning of the end for me?"

"It's not, I assure you," Morgana said, smirking. "I would know. It's better this way. You're bound to slip up sometime. Now you have me and Merlin to cover for you if that happens."

"Thanks." Gwen smiled. "I'd better get going. My father is probably furious."

"I'm coming with you," Morgana said. "I have a feeling you're going to need my help."

"That's very kind of you, Morgana, but how on Earth will you explain it to Uther. You're easily recognizable anywhere in Camelot. I don't want you or my father to get into any kind of trouble."

"You underestimate me," Morgana said with a sly smile. "Go. I won't be far behind."

"I guess it doesn't matter what I say. " Gwen said. "Alright. Just remember to be careful."

"Says you." Morgana raised an eyebrow. "You have to be the least careful person I know."

"Alright, I concede." Gwen stood up and grabbed her pack from the ground. "We must hurry before it gets dark.

"Go ahead," Morgana said. "I'll catch up."

Once Gwen left the room, Morgana rolled her eyes. "I know you're here, Merlin."

There was an odd popping sound and Merlin stumbled forward, landing just before her feet.

"Eh hehe." Merlin looked up at her, his cheeks red. "How did you know I was here?"

Morgana folded her arms across her chest. "For such a powerful wizard, you are horrible at concealing your magic."

"I was a bit distracted." Merlin avoided her eyes.

"Oh, you saw that, did you?" Morgana blushed. "Look—"

"You weren't being entirely truthful with her." Merlin smiled sadly. "I heard of magical attraction, but the bond you seem to have is stronger. I could feel it when you… ah, you know."

Morgana narrowed her eyes. "What are you saying?'

"I've been sneaking magical books to the real Prince Gwyddno per Gwen's request and I came across a rather interesting one about seers. You can transfer images only to those you really love. Provided that person is a creature of the old religion."

"You're wrong." She glared at him. "I didn't even know who she really was until Caelia told me."

"You can't lie to me, Morgana." Merlin shook his head and placed his hand on hers. "Gaius told me you've been having dreams of Caelia since you were a little girl. You've been dreaming of Gwen too. You've had a connection since you were young, but she knows nothing about it."

"I don't know what you're—"

"You're Gwen's Guardian," Merlin told her. "You were appointed at birth by Caelia, and you've been having dreams about her for as long as you can remember."

"I don't understand what you're trying to say."

"You knew who she was the moment you could see through the magic. You knew her name, her true origin, and her destiny, everything. Why didn't you just tell her?"

"I can't." She sighed. "I won't. Can you imagine her reaction? I much prefer working from the shadows. For all she knows, I'm just her friend. I'd like things to remain as they are."

"You expect things to remain as they are when you've loved her as long as you can remember?"

"They must," Morgana said, sadly. "She doesn't know it yet, but she belongs with Arthur and he with her. They were destined to meet. Destined to fall in love. I wouldn't dream of breaking them apart."

"I don't know how you do it, Morgana," said Merlin, astonished. "If it were me, I'd say screw destiny."

"You gave up on Freya," Morgana pointed out. "You just let her get married to Sir Pellas because he'd give her a better life."

"How did you—"

Morgana raised an eyebrow. "You really don't understand how this seer thing works, do you?"

"Oh, right." He scratched his head sheepishly. "Okay. Pot, kettle, black, I suppose."

"I love her," Morgana said, closing her eyes. "It's a visceral type of love the fills my entire being. It's suffocating and liberating at the same time. I love her. I love her enough to let her go. You should understand that more than anyone."

"I do," Merlin said wistfully. "God, I do."

They sat in silence for a few moments before Merlin finally spoke.

"If Gwen awakened your magic that means…"

"My job as her guardian starts now," Morgana said, sighing. "From now on, things are going to get much tougher for her."

"We've got to work together to keep her safe, then," said Merlin, a determined glint in his eye.

"We?"

"Hell if I'm going to let you do this on your own." Merlin said, standing up and offering her a hand. "I've done a pretty good job of it so far."

She took his hand, smiling. "Thanks, Merlin."

"And maybe, along the way, I can help you with your problems too." Merlin said softly.

Morgana blushed and turned away. "I should be going."

"Er, right," said Merlin.

"You should probably tell Gaius that you intend to follow us," Morgana added.

"You're good," Merlin said, smiling wryly.

* * *

Gwen tied her pack to the horse and began to untie it from its post.

"So you were really planning to leave without telling me?"

Gwen looked up into Arthur's disappointed face, feeling her heart sink.

"I told you I was going an hour ago!"

"That's not what I meant and you know it," Arthur said, running his hands through his hair in frustration. "You're so infuriating! You don't let anyone take care of you. You always have to do things on your own."

"How am I any different from you?" She stood up and pressed a finger to his chest. "How many stories have I heard of you taking everything on your shoulders and not asking for help. This is something I must do without you, Arthur, and I need you to understand that I won't always be able to tell you everything."

"I really care about you, I hope you know that." He placed his hands on Gwen's shoulders and squeezed them lightly. "I care about you so much and sometimes I wonder why I even bother. "

"Now you're just being a child," Gwen said, rolling her eyes. "I'll be back in three days. If I'm not back by then, you can come after me."

She turned away from him, still readying her horse. Arthur smirked and began to whistle.

"It's a shame really," Arthur said. "I suppose with you gone, I'm going to be all alone. I'll have to find someone else to kiss. That Elaine is beautiful. I'm sure she wouldn't mind being kissed by the crown prince—"

Gwen pushed Arthur against the stable wall with both hands and the force of the action knocked the wind out of him.

They stared at each other for a while, a clash of blue and brown. The teasing expression had been wiped of his face, replaced with a look of awe.

She pressed her lips to his, tangled her hands in his hair. There was no space between their bodies this time. She'd always been careful not to get to close, afraid he would feel the swell of her breasts under the binding. Now, she realized, she had nothing to worry about.

Her right leg hooked around his waist, pulling him even closer. She bit his lip lightly, eliciting a small gasp from him. She loved it when she was able to make him lose control. It assured her she had as much power over him as he had over her.

She grinned wickedly before leaving a trail of kisses down the curve of his neck, stopping just above the collarbone. She trailed her hands down his shoulders, then his spine, moving tantalizingly slow.

One hand stopped at his waist, the other slid beneath his pants, causing him to gasp in surprise.

"What are you…"

She bit down on his collarbone, and gripped his waist, cutting him off. His entire body arched against hers, so she that she had to stand on her toes to kiss him again.

She felt him gasp against her mouth as she moved her hand up and down, at first slow and rhythmic, then faster and more erratic. An odd sound escaped his throat as his entire body began to jerk against her, his mouth gasping into hers.

"Aaaah!"

He was shaking now, yielding complete control to her, loosing himself completely in the feeling. Her false name came out of his mouth in gasps, the one syllable becoming six.

He felt himself overflow, and his body went limp against her. His forehead, beaded with sweat, pressed against her shoulder, his arms lax at his sides.

"Oh God," he whispered into her shoulder. "You… I can't believe you just…"

"I can't believe it either," she said, feeling the blood rush to her cheeks. "I don't get jealous…_ ever_. The thought of you kissing someone else just pushed me over the edge."

She eyed the bruise on his collarbone, feeling both guilty and satisfied at the same time.

"Did I hurt you?" she asked, tracing her fingers over the angry skin.

"No," said Arthur, running his hands through her hair. "I should really get you jealous more often."

"Next time I'll just slap you." She glared at him. "I feel like I rewarded you for being cheeky."

"You did teach me something." He pressed his lips to her ear. "You have me completely at your mercy."

She shuddered and pulled away before she decided to jump him _again_.

"I should leave before the sun starts to set," she said, blushing. "See you in three days."

Arthur was looking at her strangely, blinking at least fifty times before responding.

"Has your hair always been that long?"

Gwen's eyes widened. "What're you talking about?"

"I swear it never fell past your chin," Arthur mused, holding a strand in his hand. "Now it almost touches your shoulders…"

"I used to pull it back before," she said trying to relax. "You probably never noticed it."

"I don't hate it." He smiled. "It does make you look even more like a pretty boy. Your opponents might not take you seriously."

"Must every compliment you give me be so backhanded?"

"You're one to talk." He said softly, moving her hair behind her ear. "Come back to me alive. Preferably in one piece."

He kissed her forehead and, somehow, the action felt more intimate than any other kiss they'd previously shared.

"I will." She said.

She grabbed the horse by the reigns and led it out of the stable. Arthur followed her and watched as she mounted her horse.

"Don't slack off on your training," Arthur said, regaining his composure. "I'm not going to be giving you any extra time."

"Noted, _sir_." She nodded. "Farewell."

"Farewell," he said, an odd feeling filling his chest.

Arthur didn't believe in the power of foresight. He thought fortunetellers were a bunch of crooks. However, he did believe in instinct. And his instinct as he watched her ride away was to ride after her and beg her to stay.

He forced himself to stand his ground. The faith he had in him was stronger than his instincts. He'd wait three days as promised.

He just prayed Gwyn would be safe until then.

* * *

"Merlin?"

Merlin cursed to himself as he closed Gwen's door, wondering how on Earth he was going to explain this one.

"What were you doing in Gwyn's room?" Arthur asked. "I hope you weren't rolling around in his sheets. They were just washed."

"I was just—hang on! Is that what I think it is?"

Arthur's hand instinctively went for the bruise on his collarbone. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"It's a _love bite_! Oh, Arthur, you dog!"

"What on Earth are you going on about, Merlin? I was bitten by an insect."

Merlin snorted. "It must have been some insect. You look like you've been thoroughly ravished. You'll have to show me this insect one day."

Arthur blushed to the roots of his hair. "I'm going to my room. I hope you cleaned _my_ sheets like I asked you to."

"I did that ages ago." Merlin waved him off. "By the way, I'll be gone for a few days. My… mother would like me to visit. Haven't seen her in ages."

"As long as you've completed all of your duties, I could care less."

He walked down the hallway to his room.

"I'll keep an eye out for that mysterious insect!" Merlin called after him.

"Shut up, Merlin." Arthur replied before closing the door behind him.

Merlin chuckled as he made his way to the spiral staircase, muttering something about young love.

"Merlin!"

Morgana ran over to him, looking absolutely frantic. Two twin pink patches covered her cheeks.

"What is it, Morgana?" Merlin asked, placing an arm on her shoulder to calm her down.

She was holding her side, wincing. Her body teetered and Merlin wrapped his arm around her shoulders to still her.

"It's Gwen," she cried. "I think she may be in trouble!"

* * *

Gwen didn't know what had gotten into her. Women were not supposed to behave like she just did. Women were supposed to lie back and think of Camelot, not initiate sexual encounters like some loose woman.

Then again, in Arthur's eyes, she wasn't a woman. She could cross boundaries without him knowing. But what would happen when he tried to return the favor. He would realize _very quickly_ that she wasn't a man at all and he would be furious.

No. She would tell him they were moving too fast. She would try to keep it chaste from now on. It was too much of a risk not to.

She had liked being in control for those few minutes. To think that she, a mere peasant, had made Prince practically begging her for mercy.

But she'd been incredibly reckless. If someone had caught them together, it would all be over the blink of an eye. Her dream would be shattered and she'd have to return to her boring life once more.

She was beginning to wonder if she'd lost sight of her dream. Her relationship with the leader of Camelot's army would put all her hard work under question if discovered. Was the love of a man really more important than her dream?

No.

Not more important, but equally important. Even though they were doomed to fail, she couldn't see herself in the future without him beside her. It was far too soon to say she was in love, but she was damn sure she was falling _fast_.

_Whoosh!_

An arrow flew past her head and she bent low on her horse, reaching for her shield. She'd known taking a shortcut through the forest was a bad idea!

She rode on, holding her shield in front of her, deflecting the arrows aimed at her head. Her horse, sensing the danger, rode on faster.

She felt an excruciating pain in her side as the arrow pierced through her skin. Her vision began to blur and she felt her body collide with the ground. Cringing at the impact, she looked up as her attackers crowded around her, their bright eyes shining.

As she closed her eyes and succumbed to the pain, she thought how completely disgraceful it was that, after all her hard work, she was to die here.

* * *

O, beware, my lord, of jealousy;  
It is the green-ey'd monster, which doth mock  
The meat it feeds on.

Othello Act 3, scene 3, 165–171

* * *

**A/N:** Um. _God,_ that was hard to write. Partly because I normally don't write femslash and I usually only imply sexual encounters. But, for whatever the reason, I feel willing to go there with this story. If you don't like that kind of stuff, don't worry. It's probably the only time I delve into that aspect of Morgana/Gwen storyline. But it'll still be the pig purple elephant in the room. I really want both of them to be happy, so that's probably as far as I'll go. More on that guardian thing later!

Lancelot will have more to do than just pine after Gwen, I promise. I want to flesh out his character more. I think I've made him more of a cad in this chapter than I wanted. I guess this chapter is the kick in the groin he needs to be a man :P.

Quite a lot of people are wondering why Arthur can't see Gwen. Simple. He doesn't love her yet. I've always been a fan of the whole falling slowly thing.

Can anyone guess what kind of creatures attacked Gwen? Virtual high five to whoever gets it ^^.

Also, out of curiosity, what other pairings to you guys support? I'm open to practically any pairing… except when Uther or Gaius is paired up with any of the younger characters. Arthur/Gwen is def my fav, though :)

As always, don't forget to let me what you think!

Miki-hime


	12. Unsex Me Here

Unsex Me Here

The odd wave of euphoria started to wear off once Arthur returned to his room. He lay on the bed and sighed as he looked at the ceiling and a slew of thoughts flowed through his mind.

Gwyn was the scrawniest, prettiest boy he'd probably ever seen, but he was still a man when it came down to it.

He didn't really know how to explain how he felt. It was a nice feeling knowing that he cared for someone who cared for him back. It was also nice knowing he had someone to kiss whenever he felt like it.

What scared him more than anything that he was having these feelings for a man. He was the crowned prince, future king of Camelot. He was fully expected to produce an heir. It was just another duty he was expected to fill. This _thing_ between them wasn't going to last. It was completely irrational.

For some reason, whenever he was around the other prince, all such thought flew out the window. His heart would constrict, almost painfully. His pulse would race. Sometimes he felt like he would simply overflow.

It was strange. Ever since they'd returned from that strange world, he found himself _forgetting_ that Gwyn was even a man. He'd heard of knights who'd lost their limbs, who could still remember the feeling of having a hand or a foot. When they kissed, it was if he could feel the curve of breasts under his shirt, or the heat of a female core through his training pants.

Though delusions made it easier for him to kiss him, to touch him, and to let the other prince touch him, it made Arthur wonder if he was crazy. Their recent encounter made him realize that he couldn't imagine the idea of … performing the same act on Gwyn. Even so, the attraction he felt towards him.

It just didn't make any sense!

There was a soft knock on the door.

"Come in," Arthur said, sighing.

"Merlin has just left, my lord, " said a soft, womanly voice. "He asked me to finish your laundry."

"Typical Merlin." Arthur rolled his eyes. "Just… just set them down anywhere."

Arthur sat up and watched as the servant bent down and dropped the basket in the corner. He noticed the soft curve of her hips under her soft green dress and the way her dress clung to her slim waist.

"Come here," he said.

The woman, Elaine, turned around to look at him. She was a beautiful woman, blonde, with a heart-shaped face and strawberry lips.

"My lord?"

He patted the spot next to him on the bed and slowly, hesitantly, she sat down beside him.

He pulled at the bow at the back of her corset, watching in awe as her entire dress began to fall apart, revealing the creamy skin beneath.

She gasped, but he ignored her. It'd been so long since he'd fooled around with one of he servant girls. He expected the sound to rile him, but he felt nothing.

He pulled the clip out of her hair and watched her hair fall down her back in waves. Her dress was hanging off her shoulders. All he had to do was pull it off her shoulders.

He reached out a hand towards her shoulder and ran his hand down the curve of her arm.

"_There is one person I know I can trust. One person that I know would never betray me. You are that person. "_

He dropped his hand.

"Go." He managed to choke out. "Leave me."

She nodded, holding her dress tightly against her chest, and running from the room as fast as her legs could carry her.

He watched her go, feeling the dread and shame pool deep within his stomach. What on _Earth_ had possessed him to do such a thing? He'd only been joking when he mentioned Elaine. He had never planned to…

Arthur flopped back onto his bed, burying his head into his pillow. He was certain he didn't like men, yet Gwyn had a hold on him somehow.

Another knock.

"Come in."

"The king requests your presence in the war room, sire," the knight announced. "He said it's urgent."

"Urgent," Arthur repeated, standing up quickly. "Did he say anything else, Leon?"

"Yes, sire," Leon said. "There has been a sighting of elves in the forest. Their barrier has apparently been weakened. Your father says this may be our only chance to finally defeat them"

Arthur felt his heart drop into his stomach. He jumped off the bed, grabbing his sword.

"Let's go."

* * *

Elaine Astolot was a woman of virtue. She was beautiful, desired by many, but she had never even kissed a man, let alone slept with one.

So when Prince Arthur practically disrobed her, she was taken by surprise. Her friends would call her lucky to have caught the eye of the prince, but she felt dirty after the encounter. She shuddered to think of what would have happened if he hadn't stopped.

She was in so much distress as she ran from his room that her body collided with another and she fell to the ground.

She crossed her hands protectively over her chest as she fell, lest her dress fall of completely.

"Are you alright?"

Elaine looked up into the eyes of Lancelot, Prince Gwyddno's impossibly handsome manservant.

"Here." He pulled her to her feet, looking concerned. "Follow me."

She raised an eyebrow.

"I promise I won't take advantage of you," he said seriously. "I thought you might need help retying your dress."

Nodding, she followed him, holding her dress even closer to her body. She tried not to think about how embarrassing the situation was.

"Turn around," Lancelot said, sitting down on the bed.

"This is your master's room?"

"Yes." He pulled her dress over her shoulders. "My master is away. He didn't even tell me he was leaving."

"It was probably ur-urgent." Her breath hitched as he expertly retied her strings. "You sure know your way around a dress."

"My mother was a dress maker," he said standing up. "I never had a sister, so she made me help her sometimes. It wasn't as miserable as you might think."

"Was?"

Lancelot stood up, frowning. "My mother and father died when our village was raided years ago."

"I'm sorry." She blushed and shuffled her feet. "I shouldn't have asked."

"Now you must let me ask _you_ a personal question," Lancelot said, walking around to face her.

"It was Arthur," she blurted. "He…"

"Did he force you?"

"No." She placed a hand on his chest to calm him. "I was scared at first, but somehow I knew that Prince Arthur would never force anyone. It's not in his nature. He seemed confused."

She noticed his clenched fists and sighed.

"It's okay. He didn't do anything. I'm actually more embarrassed that you had to see me this way."

"I didn't see anything."

"I wasn't implying—" She blushed. "I should probably go before I say something idiotic."

Bowing her head, she practically sprinted towards the door.

"Wait." She turned to face him. "Elaine, right?"

"Yes." She smiled. "Elaine Astolot. Lady Morgana's handmaiden."

"I'm—"

"You're Lancelot!" she blurted out.

He raised an eyebrow and she promptly covered her mouth with her hand

"It was nice to meet you, " he said, smiling at her. "I will see you around the castle?"

"Most definitely," she said, smiling back. "Thank you for your help."

He nodded and left the room.

Elaine pressed her hand to her heart as the blood rushed to her pale face. She smiled, replaying the moment in her head for a few seconds before she too left the room.

* * *

When Gwen awoke, she felt the hard, smooth tree trunk against her back. She tried to move, to stand up, but she soon discovered that her hands were tied tightly around the tree, restricting her movement.

"You're finally awake, I see."

Gwen looked up in alarm at the sound of the masculine voice. A tall, slender figure approached her. He was milky white with piercing green eyes that were almost too beautiful to look at.

Gwen struggled to free herself to no avail. When he reached her, the only thing she could do was glare angrily at it.

"Come." He snapped his fingers, and the ropes binding her hands disappeared. "There is much to show you and very little time."

Gwen stumbled forward and stood straight, hands at her sides.

"I'm not going anywhere with you," she said, glowering, "You _shot_ me."

"And yet you feel no pain," He said, smiling.

Gwen gasped as she pressed her hand to her side. There were no sharp pains, no open skin. It was as if she had never been injured.

"I am Esedril," the creature said. "You are in Elpheria now, my Lady. I'm sorry, but I have no time to show you around."

Gwen's eyes centered immediately on his ears. They were indeed slightly pointer than those of a human. She didn't know why she didn't notice them before.

"I don't understand," Gwen said, still unmoving. "I've been through this forest many times when I was younger. I've never seen an elf before now."

"Our priestess is ill," Esedril explained. "She keeps our territory. Without her, our land will be revealed to Uther. He has been searching for it for years since the purge. If he finds us now, my people will surely be massacred."

Gwen's face softened. "I'm sorry."

"Our magic is fueled by the moon. Normally, the priestess keeps us safe with her elemental magic. When there is a new moon, the rest of us are extremely weak," Esedril said, sadly. "I'm sure we have been spotted by the knights. If they strike tonight, we have no chance of survival. That is why we need your help."

He gestured at her to follow him and, this time, she didn't object.

Elven territory wasn't as obviously beautiful as the Fairy Kingdom but Gwen thought it had a natural appeal. The trees were impossibly tall and they bent over the forest protectively. The trees were all interconnected by ivory bridges and Gwen could see light emitting from each of the tree trunks.

"This is where all the elders live," Esedril explained. "Our priestess lives in this center tree."

She watched as he pressed his hand to the tree trunk and muttered some language under his breath. Within seconds, an archway opened and the two entered.

Gwen's breath caught in her throat as the tree trunk closed behind her. The inside of the tree was 100 times larger than she imagined. She suspected it was the Elven magic that made it so, but it was unexpected nonetheless.

Several candles floated above their head and the room was extremely fragrant. It smelled like herbs, flowers, and earth and made Gwen feel very drowsy. The walls were lined with marble and inscribed with what Gwen suspected was Elvish.

In the center of the room, there was a circular alter where a female elf lay with her hands across her chest. Several elves with white cloaks surrounded her, holding hands and chanting.

"She's awake, Priya," Esedril announced, pointing to Gwen. "Now the ritual can begin."

Gwen suddenly felt alarmed. "Ritual? You didn't say anything about a ritual. You asked for my help!"

She backed away from him and reached for her side only to realize that her sword was nowhere to be seen.

"Don't be alarmed, my child."

Priya sat up on the alter and gave her a weak smile. If Esedril hadn't told Gwen the priestess was an elder, she would not have known. She was very beautiful and did not look a day over thirty. Her red hair was short, falling just above her shoulders. Her eyes were bright green like Esedril's.

"What do you want from me?" Gwen asked once her initial awe had worn off. "I don't know any magic. I can't offer you anything really. I don't know why you could possibly want me."

"You are Caelia's granddaughter," said Priya. "Descendent of the royal line. You are just what we need."

Gwen was getting tired of the cryptic messages. All the magical creatures she had encountered seemed to share this trait. Why couldn't they just straightforward?

"Can you please just tell me what you want from me?" Gwen asked, barely masking her aggravation. "The sooner you tell me, the sooner I can help you."

"I need a drop of your blood," Priya said.

Gwen blinked.

"My blood?"

"Yes," Priya replied. "The illness has targeted my magic. The potion my apprentice has concocted needs an ingredient rich with magical power. Fey blood is particularly potent."

Gwen remembered the conversation she had with Morgana. She was hearing so much about this Fey blood that she was actually starting to believe it. But it still didn't make any sense.

"Why me?" Gwen asked. "I've been to Fey Kingdom. There are thousands and thousands of Fairies you could have chosen.

"We are kin, you and I," Priya explained. "Our ancestors were the elementals, creatures of earth, fire, water, and air who possessed magic in its basest form. They used to roam the earth long before our time. Faeries and evolved from the sylphs, the air elementals, while the elves evolved from undines, the water elementals.

"Most faeries, like elves, are ruled by the moon. The sun rules you. Your magic does not depend on the moon's cycle and the magic in your blood is much more powerful," she finished.

"How does everyone else know about this except for me?" Gwen asked. "First Caelia, now you—"

Priya coughed and blood flew from her mouth leaving a bright red spatter on the floor.

"Please hurry," Esedril said, pressing a hand to her shoulder. "It's spreading."

Gwen wanted answers badly, but not at the expense of a life. She rushed forward and held out her hand.

Priya handed her a crystal knife from under her robe.

"It must be willingly given," she said.

One of the robed elves handed her a vial. Biting her lip, Gwen held her hand over the vial and slashed her wrist with the knife. Blood dripped from its tip into the bottle. She capped it and handed it to Priya.

"I thank you," Priya said, handing the vial to one of the elves, who poured the blood into a goblet.

The potion sizzled and turned from green to gold as the elf handed the goblet to Priya.

"When I drink this, I will fall into a deep sleep. I will not be able to hold up the barrier as I will not have control of my powers. Your friends must take over for me," she said, looking very serious. "If not, Elpheria will not be able to withstand Uther's assault tonight."

"My friends? What do you mean by that—"

One of the walls suddenly burst open, revealing Merlin and Morgana, who both looked like they had run a marathon.

"Release her," Merlin commanded, a blue sphere of energy surrounding his right hand, "or you'll regret it."

The orb in Morgana's hand was white and much smaller than Merlins, but her glare was much more menacing.

"If I find that you laid a finger on her—"

"Guys!" Gwen shouted. "It's okay! They haven't done anything to me. They just needed my help."

They lowered their hands and Morgana rushed over to her and wrapped her arms around her neck.

"My god, I thought something had happened to you," she said. She pulled away and inspected her face. "You're really okay?"

"Apart from some lost blood, I'm fine," she said. "I'll explain later. The elves are in trouble. Priya says you can help."

Gwen pointed to the priestess and Merlin and Morgana turned to her.

"I'm afraid time is too short for much explanation or even introductions," she said quickly. "I'm going to need the two of you to take my place on the alter just for tonight. Your combined magic is powerful enough."

Merlin and Morgana looked at each other before turning back to Priya.

"Don't worry," Priya said, noticing their twin expressions of anxiety. "Your barrier will not be as powerful as mine as the ritual will be different, but it will be sufficient. Come."

Priya stepped off the alter as Morgana and Merlin took her place. They sat on the stone structure awkwardly and waited for further instruction.

"Press your palms against each other," said Priya.

Morgana raised her hands without hesitation. Merlin lifted his with a little hesitation before pressing his hands against hers. There was a crackle of electricity and they jumped back from each other in shock.

"Interesting," Priya mused. "Your magic is astoundingly compatible."

"What does that mean?" Merlin asked.

"Nothing," Priya replied with a tiny smile. "Do it again."

They pressed their palms together, this time enduring the shocks that traveled through them.

"Close your eyes and focus your energy," she instructed. "Imagine the pulsing sphere of burning magic within you. You must reach inside yourself some of it out. Once you do that, you can meld it into any shape. Your bond will help you extend the barrier."

They both closed their eyes. Merlin saw the blue ball of energy almost immediately, but he couldn't reach it. Morgana only saw a small glimmer of light.

"It's not working," she said, opening her eyes.

"You must figure out the rest on your own. I cannot help you any further," Priya said, lifting the goblet. "I have trust in the both of you. You have until sundown."

She turned to Gwen.

"Go and visit your father. I can feel that you're missing him," she told her.

"But—"

"There is nothing more you can do here," she said. "Go. It's not far from here. If anything should happen, Esedril will send you a message."

Gwen nodded hesitantly.

"Good luck to all of you, " she said before she downed the contents of the goblet.

She swayed and Gwen managed to catch her before she hit the ground. The hooded elves rushed over and carried her away.

Gwen turned to look at her friends who were focusing hard on producing the barrier. Priya was right; there was nothing left for her to do here.

The broken wall had already repaired itself, leaving no other entrances in the circular room.

"The tree knows you are no foe," said Esedril. "Press your palm against the wall and you can go."

"Thank you, " she said as she pressed her hand against the wall.

A large archway opened again and she stepped over the threshold. Esedril followed her.

"Thank you for saving my sister," he said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Both she and I owe you something in return."

"No," Gwen protested, "I couldn't possibly—"

"Wait here," he said.

A few minutes later, he returned with her horse in tow and a bright silver sword in his hand.

He handed it to her. "I've infused it with Mithos. It is our life force. I've only given you a little. It can harness some of the magical power in your blood that is otherwise blocked to you."

Gwen marveled at the sword. Esedril had not replaced the sword her father had given her, which she greatly appreciated. She would have refused to wield any other sword he'd given her.

"Be wary," Esedril warned. "It will only harness the magic if you tell it to. It feeds on your experience. You cannot wield the sword at full power as you are. You must train with it constantly. If you use it before you're ready, it will bring you to the brink of death and it is nearly impossible to come back from it."

Gwen sheathed the sword. "Thank you," she said, mounting her horse. "It's more than I could ever hope for."

"You are most welcome," he said, bowing to her. "Safe journey, princess."

Gwen blushed and could only mumble a hurried thank you before she galloped away through the weak barrier in the direction of her house.

* * *

When Gwen arrived at her tiny cottage, her heart swelled with anticipation. For the first time in as long as she could remember, she was actually afraid of what her father would say to her.

She knocked and waited with bated breath.

The door swung open to reveal her father, who looked just as she remembered him, only slightly skinner.

"Gwen?" he said, stepping towards her. "I-"

She flung herself into his arms, not able to bear the possibility of his words of disappointment.

"I'm sorry," she said pressing her head against his shirt. "I didn't mean to trick you. I just…it was the only opportunity I was ever going to get. I couldn't say no. It was my dream. It is my dream, father. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry…"

She felt her father press his lips to her forehead. "It's alright. I'm not angry. I was at first. I thought you were doing something reckless and stupid and a part of me still does. Prince Gwyddno explained everything to me when I confronted him. I'm just glad you're home.

He released her and the two of them walked into the house. Gwen took a hearty whiff. To her, the palace was slightly cold. She still wasn't used to its stone walls and its extreme cleanliness. Her house smelled of earth and spices and she could feel he warmth from the fire run through her entire body.

She was home.

Gwen heard footsteps rushing towards her. Gwyddno ran to her and gave her a hug. Once she got over the shock, she hugged him back. There was an odd familiarity in the hug that was a bit unusual. Despite the fact that she'd switched places with him and sent a few letters via Merlin, they were practically strangers.

"How's palace life?" he asked her, grinning. "Is the prince as pompous as ever?"

Gwen blushed. "He's fine. I don't know what you're talking about."

Gwyddno narrowed his eyes. "Don't tell me you…"

"Again," she said, blushing harder, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"I can tell you're going to need an update on that spell I cast," he said, ignoring her response. "I can't believe you! Arthur Pendragon? His arrogance proceeds him!"

Her father saved her from any further onslaught.

"You must be hungry," he said. "I've smoked pheasant just the way you like it. I know it's not palace food, but—"

"You don't know how much of missed your food," she said, rushing towards the table. "The palace food's good, but it's lacks heart," she said, digging in enthusiastically.

"Let me pour you some water," Gwyddno said.

He closed his eyes and whispered some words under his breath. The pitcher lifted off the table and tipped a cool stream of water inside her clay cup.

Gwen raised an eyebrow. "I could have done that myself," she said. "You just wanted to show off."

"Indeed I did," he said, grinning and sitting across from her. "You aren't the only one who's been training hard. I've been studying every book I can get my hands on. I even invented a magical honing spell. I used it to find the druids."

Gwen swallowed. "Druids?"

"They are a peaceful, nomadic magical people and otherwise extremely hard to find. They have agreed to take me under their wing," he said proudly. "They said I have potential. It really made Mordred jealous. He's their prodigy—"

Gwen coughed, wondering if she'd heard him correctly.

"Did you say Mordred?" she asked. "Tall, piercing eyes, creepy beyond measure?"

"Yeah." He eyed her strangely. "How did you know."

"We've met," Gwen said darkly. "If I were you, I would go back to practicing magic from the books Merlin sent you. Mordred's dangerous and if the he is among the druids, I suspect they are too."

She didn't want to mention the fact that Mordred had almost killed her. If she did, she was sure her father would never let her leave the house again. She would write Gwyddno a letter instead.

"You're wrong," he said, shaking his head. "There's a lot you don't know about them. Arthur and his tyrant of a father probably brainwash the knights with anti-magic propaganda."

"They do not," she said, feeling the anger rise in her chest. "I've been training for months and we've only been on one mission to scope out the druids."

"Is that when you met Mordred?"

Gwen had never thought about it like that before. She _had_ been chosen to go on a mission to look for the druids. She had been so wrapped up in the aftermath that she completely forgot that simple fact. Was Mordred only trying to protect his people when he created that alternate realm?

It did not excuse the fact that he nearly killed her, but it definitely gave her a new way of looking at things.

Gwyddno took her silence as affirmation. "I rest my case."

Gwen shrugged. She'd rest her case too. For now, at least.

"More pheasant?" Tom asked.

"No," said Gwen, "I'm full. It was delicious father."

"That's how he found me out you know," Gwyddno said, smirking, "I make a mean pheasant."

Gwen narrowed her eyes. "What is that supposed to mean?" she asked, glaring at the two of them.

"Actually, I suspected something long before that," Tom said, cutting off the argument. "You looked like Gwen and you sounded like her, but a father knows his daughter. I could tell there was something off about you."

"I'm sorry I caused you so much worry," Gwen said, feeling down again. "I meant to come see you sooner, but I couldn't bear your disappointment."

"I still think what you did was incredibly reckless," her father said in a voice that made her feel even more horrible, "but I am proud of you," he added.

Her heart swelled.

"Tell me of your adventures," he said, sitting beside her. "I would love to hear what you've been doing these last few months."

She smiled as she began her tale, starting with her first brawl with Arthur.

* * *

Morgana and Merlin had been sitting with their palms together for hours. Only Merlin had succeeded in producing a rather weak barrier around the alter.

"It's no use," said Morgana, dropping her hands. "I've only recently been able to use my magic. I have no idea how to control it, Merlin!"

"You can't just give up," Merlin told her, placing a hand over her own. "The elves are counting on us. If we don't protect them, Uther will surely order his knights to set this forest ablaze."

Morgana retracted her hand. "You think I don't know that? That makes it even more painful."

"Morgana," he said, sighing, "Both of us need to do this. There's no time for arguing."

She'd rarely seen him this serious before. His piercing gaze made her stomach churn.

"How did you do it then," she asked, putting her hands up again. "Priya's advice didn't help me at all. I can see the orb just fine. I just can't reach it."

"You have to think of something that you want badly," he said, placing his palms against hers once more. "The analogy will make the magic easier to grasp."

"What did you think about?" she asked.

Merlin blushed. "I'd rather not divulge that."

"You're really no fun, Merlin," Morgana said, sighing. "I'll try it and see if it works."

She thought immediately of Gwen. The images flashed through her brain. Strong, courageous, adorable Gwen who she'd loved as long as she could remember. She thought of Gwen and Arthur, destiny's couple chosen by fate. She couldn't get in the way of fate, she couldn't get in the way of fate…

The orb was in her reach now. She opened her eyes and watched in satisfaction as if floated in front of her. It hovered in her hands and she imagined it circling around her and melding with Merlin's own small barrier.

"I told you you could do it," Merlin said proudly.

"Yeah," she sadly. "I did it.

"Now we just have to extend it," said Merlin. "_This_ is the hard part."

An archway opened in the wall and Esedril came rushing in.

"The knights of Camelot," he said, panting, "they're just left and are on their way!"

"We need more time!" Merlin exclaimed.

"You must hurry!" Esedril said before rushing out again.

"Morgana, listen carefully."

She could hear Merlin's voice in her head and though it frightened her, she let him speak.

"I want you to push all of your magic forward. I will push mine forward as well. We have to push with equal strength or else the barrier will fall."

"I'll try," she said to him, surprising her self when she realized she was speaking inside his mind.

"You'll succeed."

She felt a wave of encouragement was over her and she truly believed his words.

"Let's do this."

* * *

"Then the elves released me and I came straight her," Gwen finished.

"I can't believe you got to see the elves," Gwyddno said, pouting. "I've always wanted to see them for myself."

Gwen ignored him and turned to her father. "Both the elves and Caelia said I have fey blood. They think I'm royalty. That can't be true, can it? I mean, mother died when I was young and you're completely human."

As Tom opened his mouth to respond, a small red bird with green tipped feathers flew through the window and landed on the table. It blew fire from its beak and within seconds, the fire created words in the air.

_Knights are on their way. The barrier is still not complete. They need more time than we can give them. We are in danger. Please help us._

Gwen jumped up from the table immediately.

"I have to go," she said hurriedly. "They need my help."

She looked at her father, sadly. "It was nice being home and seeing you again, even if it was only for a little while."

"Go," he said. "We have plenty of time."

"Good Luck," Gwyddno said.

Gwen nodded, gave her father one last glance, and rushed out the door.

As soon as she left, Tom doubled over and began to cough. Blood flew from his mouth, staining his clothes.

"Why did you lie to her?" Gwyddno asked, helping him up. "You _don't_ have time. She should get the chance to spend whatever precious moments she has with you."

Tom shook his head. "If I tell her, she'll quit her training. She'll never achieve her dream. I'd rather die than let that happen."

Gwyddno looked at him sympathetically.

"She'll recognize the symptoms. If she were to tend to me, she would soon realize that I have a magical illness," he explained weakly. "Then she'll know the truth about you, about me, _everything_. It's too early. We must wait a little longer."

"She loves you more than her dream," Gwyddno told him.

"And I love her more than anything in this world," Tom said. "I won't let her risk everything for a dying man."

Gwyddno ran his hand through his hair and sighed as he helped Tom clear the table.

* * *

Gwen jumped off her horse and tied it to a tree when she caught sight of Elpheria through the trees.

She could hear the sound of horses trampling through the forest and the sound of Arthur's voice in the distance.

She pulled out her sword. The name 'Selene' popped into her head as she held it. She guessed that was what the sword was called.

She knew she shouldn't after Esedril had warned her, but she really had no other choice.

"Selene," she said, feeling a bit awkward whispering to a sword, "Make me invisible to everyone except Arthur."

Nothing happened.

"Make me invisible to everyone except Arthur…please?"

She felt like a bucket of ice had just been poured over her. She clenched her teeth to stop them from chattering.

"Thanks," she whispered, sheathing the sword.

She wasted no time running towards Elpheria, flinging her arms in front of the barrier. Arthur was approaching on horseback, his knights nowhere to be seen. She thanked her lucky stars. She knew this maneuver; he'd told the other knights to fall back and wait for his signal.

When he noticed her, his eyes widened considerably. He jumped off his horse and approached her, unable to believe his eyes.

"Gwyn? What the hell are you doing here?"

"You can't do this, Arthur," she pleaded. "You just can't!"

"I don't know how you got here," he said, "but you must stand aside. My father has ordered us to destroy this place and leave none alive."

As he said it, she could tell he was conflicted. The words coming out of his mouth were Uther's. The _motivation_ was Uther's. Arthur wanted no part in this; she could see it in his eyes.

"The elves are peaceful people," she said defiantly. "They have done nothing to Camelot. They are defenseless. This will not be a battle, Arthur. It will be a massacre. It is something that will haunt you for the rest of your life."

"I must do this," he said.

She could tell his resolve was getting weaker. The sword was buzzing angrily in her sheath as if alerting her that her time was running out.

"If you do this," she said, fixing him with her most determined stare, "I will never forgive you. I've told you once that you're the one person I can count on. Don't make a liar out of me."

Arthur stood rigid for a moment before he lowered his sword. "I…"

"I know that, in your heart, you know it isn't right. You have a duty to your father, but you have a duty to Camelot, first and foremost. Isn't that the pledge you take when you become a knight?"

He looked at her and gaped, still not saying a word.

"Go home, Arthur," she said, placing her hands over his. "I'll see you when I return."

In that moment, the barrier extended over her and she could no longer see Arthur standing in front of her.

Her sword was shaking now and she felt incredibly weak.

"Selene," she said wearily. "That's enough."

She felt the magic flow back into her center and lock back in place away from her reach.

Her body slid to the ground and she rolled onto her back staring at the canopy of stars above her head. She'd done it. They were all safe. She could finally rest now.

Gwen felt water rush down her throat and her eyes shot open. She was lying down on a hammock made of silk inside a rather large circular room.

"For a moment, we thought we'd lost you."

Gwen looked up to see Priya standing above her, smiling.

"Reckless, just like your mother," she said, handing Gwen the goard of water.

Gwen nearly choked on her water. "My mother has been here?"

"She used to come here all the time when she was younger," said Priya. "She loved this place."

"You're not going to tell me anything else, are you?" Gwen asked.

She was beginning to understand now.

"It's not time for me to know," she sighed. "That's what you're going to tell me, right?"

"You learn fast," Priya said holding a hand out to her.

Gwen took it and stood up, dusting off her pants, trying her best to hide her frustration.

"It will all make sense, but it is not my place to tell you," Priya added.

That may have been true, but it certainly didn't make Gwen feel any better. Sighing, she pressed her hand to the wall and the doorway opened again. Priya followed her outside.

"Your friends are still holding up the barrier," she explained. "I will take over from them once the sun fully rises."

Gwen could feel the barrier less than three feet away from her.

"Thank you for your hospitality," Gwen said as she approached it. "It was very nice meeting you."

"Wait," Priya said.

She whistled and a few moments later, a bird landed on her shoulder. It was the same red bird that had delivered the message from Esedril.

"Take her," Priya said, gesturing to the bird. "Her name is Fira. I think she's meant to be yours."

The bird flew on top of Gwen's head and sat there, looking comfortable.

"She's a phoenix," Priya explained. "They are born from sun rays every two hundred years."

"Wow," Gwen said glancing up at the bird on her head. "Thank you!"

"They are very smart, self sufficient birds. You need not keep her in the castle, but she will always be near and will come to you when you call her."

"I don't know how I could possibly repay you for this," Gwen said in astonishment. She did a twirl in her excitement and the bird twirled with her."

Then she remembered where was, coughed and stood up straight.

To her surprise, Priya giggled.

"You are your mother's daughter through and through," she said, smiling. "Now run along. I know you wish to reach Camelot. I can feel it. On behalf of Elpheria, I thank you for what you have done for us. You are welcome here anytime you wish, princess."

Priya bowed and again, Gwen felt awkward. She wished people would _stop_ doing that!

"I still don't believe that I'm a princess of anything," Gwen said. "But I know I'm not _your _princess. You outrank me here."

"There is no such thing as rank," Priya said, shaking her head. "I have more power, and more experience as a priestess, but I don't have authority. I only have the respect of my people. When an elf calls you princess, he or she means to say that you are beautiful, strong, and kind."

Gwen blushed even harder.

"Take this vial too," said Priya. "It will lessen the swords effect on you, but not by much. I believe you will need it very soon."

"T-thank you," she said., still embarrassed. "I hope to see you again."

"And I you," Priya said. "Ka emesia, my child."

"Ka emesia," Gwen responded before she walked through the barrier back into the forest of Camelot.

* * *

Gwen arrived at the castle at dawn. Fira had flown away into the trees when they had arrived and Gwen bid her farewell. She decided she was going to like having a constant companion. Even with so many friends surrounding her, she still felt a bit lonely and out of place within the cold walls of the castle.

Feeling incredibly light, she cracked open the door to Arthur's room and took a peek. The prince was sitting on his bed, staring out of the window. He looked as though he hadn't slept.

"Arthur?"

She walked inside the room and closed the door behind herself.

"And so you return." He stood up, and stared at her from across the room. "I've been waiting all night."

Her smile fell. There was something off at about him. The fire that usually danced in his eyes when he spoke to her was gone.

"I nearly slept with a handmaiden yesterday you know," he said, as though he was telling her the weather. "She reminded me that I am still a man, despite what you seem to think."

The balloon of happiness in her chest deflated at his words and she pressed her back against the wall to keep herself from falling.

Arthur faltered for a second, knowing he had hit her where it hurt. He felt regret in the pit of his stomach, but it was masked by the rage he felt in his heart.

"I followed _your_ orders instead of my father's yesterday," he continued. "I stood in front of the court and lied to him and he humiliated me. Told me I was weak, that I have no business leading the army."

"I—"

"Not only did you humiliate me," Arthur continued. "You emasculated me! You messed with my head and used our relationship to get what you wanted!"

"You were going to massacre an entire race for no reason!" Gwen shouted, regaining her composure. "You would have done something dishonorable had I not stopped you."

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO SPEAK OF HONOR!" Arthur yelled, slamming his fist into the wall.

Gwen was genuinely scared. She'd never seen Arthur like this.

He sighed and pressed his hand against his face. "I put everything on the line to be with you, against my best judgment. I kept thinking you were worth it. That even though I was falling for a man, _you_ were worth it."

He glared at her. "Then the oddest thing happened in the forest today. One moment you stood there as a man, the next, you were speaking to me about my duty and of Camelot and…you were a woman."

Gwen felt her heart explode in her chest. No. It couldn't be.

"I thought my eyes were deceiving me," Arthur continued, noting her shock. "Then I thought about it and it all began to fall into place. Your hair, your freckles, that_ figure_. I knew it didn't make sense, but you enchanted me so much that I ignored my instincts."

Her throat was frozen shut. She was finding it difficult to breathe.

"When you walked through that door as a woman, I knew it was true," Arthur said. "I was right all along. You tricked me. You lied to me. You made me feel…"

"Arthur," Gwen said. "Despite everything. Despite the trickery and the lies. What I feel for you…its real. I didn't make that up. I haven't harmed the real Prince Gwyddno. I made a deal with him—"

"I don't believe you," Arthur said bitterly. "If you used magic to glamour yourself into Camelot, you must have used magic to enchant me."

"No, please," she pleaded, tears running down her cheeks. "I didn't do it to hurt anyone. I only wanted to prove myself to you. I wanted to become a knight. I didn't expect I would feel this strongly—"

"I've heard enough," Arthur said. "It goes without saying that we're through."

She sunk to her knees as though the wind had been knocked out of her.

"You are hereby disqualified. I will alert the knights when the tournament starts in five days."

His words were like a knife twisting in her heart.

"No," she whispered. "Please don't do this."

"And," he said, looking down at her in disgust. "I want you to leave Camelot immediately and never return."

He stomped past her and slammed the door as he left her, sitting there on her knees.

It was over. It was all over.

* * *

Come, you spirits  
That tend on mortal thoughts, unsex me here,  
And fill me from the crown to the toe topful  
Of direst cruelty!

Macbeth Act 1, scene 5, 39–43

* * *

My heart ached as I wrote this chapter. I'm so mean to Gwen. But she's not allowed to have everything. That's my rule. So for the sword and the bird and the victory, Arthur finds out her secret. I told you it wouldn't last long.

Please let me know what you think!

Miki-hime


	13. Such Stuff as Dreams are Made On

Such Stuff as Dreams are Made On

Gwen had never felt this empty before. Her body was a shell, her chest a vessel for the fragments of her emotions. It was as though her heart had shattered and the shards had been carried out with her tears.

She'd long since stopped crying and picked herself off of Arthur's cold floor. Her thighs were still numb and she stumbled while she walked, but she didn't care.

No one could see her.

She didn't even have to speak to her sword for it to make her invisible. Somehow it just knew. If it had been any other day, she would have been amazed but her heart couldn't muster up the feeling.

Arthur had ordered her to leave, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. In her heart, she still hadn't accepted that her dream was dead forever. She still held out hope that Arthur would see reason. She was a woman, yes, but there was no doubt she was an excellent fighter, on par with the rest of the recruits.

So, with that thought in her heart, she listlessly followed Arthur around the castle keeping a reasonable distance between them.

"MERLIN!" Arthur growled as Gwen followed him into his room. "You still have not prepared my clothes for the feast tonight. My bed is a mess and my swords need sharpening!"

Merlin raised an eyebrow. "What's got you all riled up? Got into a fight with your boyfriend—"

Gwen cringed as Arthur's hand connected with Merlin's cheek, wiping the smile off his face. She felt the room crackle with Merlin's magical energy, which she was just barely able to sense.

She walked over and wrapped her arms around him from behind, pressing her hand to his wounded cheek.

Merlin froze and she could feel his anger quell.

"Don't talk to me about that despicable _man_," Arthur growled, staring down at him. "Just do what I ask. That's what you're here for after all."

"Yes _master_," Merlin said, slipping out of Gwen's hold and narrowing his eyes at him.

He angrily stalked past him, slamming the door behind him. Gwen had never seen him this angry and her heart reeled at the destruction her betrayal was causing.

Arthur kicked the sword that was leaning against his desk and scattered all the papers with his hands. He knocked over his dressing divider and threw the potted plant into his wall. It shattered into thousands of pieces against his wall.

Gwen rushed over to him and wrapped her arms around his middle. He dropped his hands and slid out of her grasp, falling to his knees.

"How could he do this to me?" Arthur whispered.

Beads of sweat had formed on his forehead that were now sliding down his face, mimicking tears.

Gwen was immobilized above him. The tears in her eyes were real. She hated herself for wanting more from this man who she'd hurt so much. She didn't deserve to become a knight. She'd been wrong to think she should appeal to him for forgiveness. She deserved her punishment.

There was a hesitant knock on the door.

"Come in," Arthur said, standing up.

Gawain's handsome face poked through the door.

"Rough night?" he said, winking as he assessed the damage in the room. "Who's the lucky woman?"

His eyes scanned the room and landed on her. For one horrifying moment, she thought Gawain could see her, but he turned back to Arthur with the same silly grin.

"Fine, don't tell me." He leaned against the doorframe. "Your father wishes to see you. He's says he's sent servants all over the castle to search for Prince Gwyddno. He wants to know if you've heard from him."

Gwen stiffened.

"I'll be right there."

Arthur's voice suddenly sounded different. His back had straightened and there was almost no trace of the anguish in his voice. He had found his resolve.

"Poor _Merlin_," Gawain said, shaking his had as he looked around the room. "The boy may be slow-witted, but even he does not deserve this kind of treatment!"

He closed the door behind him.

Arthur waited a few moments before he stalked after him. Gwen had to walk twice as fast to keep up. The fear in her heart increased as they got closer to the council room.

The double doors opened as Arthur nodded to the guards. Gwen stopped just in front of the doors. She wanted to keep her distance from the explosion which was undoubtedly about to happen.

"Father," Arthur said, sounding as composed and confident as usual, "you require my presence?"

Uther sat on the throne, swirling red wine in a crystal goblet, the very vision of an idle king. However, despite all of Uther's tyranny, Gwen couldn't deny that he had more regality in his little finger than she had in her entire body.

"Have you seen the young prince?" Uther asked, getting straight to the point. "It's Gawain's birthday, if you recall. The prince should be in attendance at the feast. His father never could throw a decent one since his mother died."

"Father," Arthur said, after clearing his throat. "I think there's something you should know about Prince Gwyddno."

Gwen's breath caught in her throat suddenly. This was it. He was going to tell him and her life would never be the same again.

"He…" Arthur paused as though he was mulling it over. "He was called on a mission in Cameliard a few days ago and… he won't be back for another few days."

"Pity." Uther pressed the glass to his lips and took a long sip before continuing. "I wanted to give the boy something to brag about."

Gwen couldn't believe it. Arthur was giving her an out. Her heart lightened just a little. Her cover was not completely blown! She wouldn't have to be on the run for the rest of her life.

Arthur looked conflicted, but he seemed to have made up his mind about the matter.

"If he doesn't return in a few days," Arthur continued. "I think we should send a search party after him. I have a bad feeling…"

"Arthur, you know how I feel about that," Uther said, looking disgusted. "Leave things like that to Gaius. The boy is strong. However, if it will make you feel better, I suppose we could spare a few knights."

"Thank you father," Arthur said. "I shall take my leave."

"Be sure to look your best tonight," Uther said, smiling a little. "There will be many beautiful young girls there. It's still early yet, but you should at least let me know which ones you are interested in."

Gwen felt a twang of jealously in her heart, but it quelled when she realized she really didn't have the right to have a hold on Arthur any longer. He was a free man and she was a now a free woman. It was time to say her goodbyes.

When Arthur left the room, she did not follow him. Instead, she went to her own room, where Lancelot would no doubt be tidying up.

The sword tapped into her feelings again and the cloak of invisibility vanished around her. Lancelot looked up almost immediately.

"You have not been in your chambers all night, Gwyn," he said reproachfully. "Where have you gone?"

"That's not important right now," Gwen said. "I will not be Gwyn for much longer. I must go. I don't know where I'll be heading. Maybe home. Maybe in the forests with the elves or the faeries."

"Come live with me," Lancelot said, placing his hand on her shoulder. "I'll take care of you. I don't make much money, but I make enough to provide for you. It won't be what you're used to."

"I can't," she said sadly. "I can't go back to that kind of life now that I've had a taste of this one. I want to learn. I want to fight. I want to protect. If I can't do it as a knight, I'll do it on my own."

"Then I'll come with _you_," he insisted. "I'll follow you wherever you go. We can do it together."

He leaned in to touch her cheek. She backed away and he dropped his hand.

"Lancelot," she said firmly, looking him straight in the eye. "I refuse to be cruel to you. Even though I must sever my ties with Arthur, I still have feelings for him. It would be wrong for us to be anything more than friends when we both know this."

"I understand," he said, sighing. "I can't help that I still love you. I fear I always will, no matter what happens. I don't care if you don't feel the same way. If traveling with you means I can be near you, then I will. And maybe, one day, you can grow to love me too."

"Lancelot—"

He reached out to touch her cheek and, this time, she let him.

"I know I've hurt you," he said, running his finger over her cheek, "but you've returned the favor a thousand times over. I have to watch him look at you. I have to watch him touch you, and you touch him. Haven't you tortured me enough, Gwyn?"

"It's Gwen," she said, removing his hand and holding it in her palm. "It's Gwen, now."

They stood there in the middle of the room for a moment, his hand in hers.

The door opened and Gwen released his hand immediately, prompting her sword to cloak her once more.

It was Elaine. She stood there, cheeks flushed, looking just as innocent and beautiful as ever.

"Oh!" she said, smiling as she caught sight of Lancelot. "I didn't know you'd be here this early."

Gwen couldn't help giving the girl a swift once over. She wanted to hate her. After all, she was the woman Arthur had almost-slept-with. However, when she saw the way the woman looked at Lancelot, she couldn't help but smile.

She was Morgana's clothing in a basket in her hand. It was obvious she knew Lancelot would be in the room. She had no business being there otherwise.

"Well, now that you're here," she said, smiling, "would you mind helping me sweep the main corridor. I was supposed to ask Winfrey, but she's really lazy and does an poor job of it every time."

"Well," Lancelot began to say. Gwen gave him a gentle nudge in Elaine's direction, "I don't really have much to do here. I suppose I'll come when I've finished."

"Excellent," she said, looking delighted. "I'll be waiting."

She rushed out of the room and Gwen became visible again.

"She seems lovely," Gwen said, smiling.

"I know what you're thinking," Lancelot said, narrowing his eyes at her. "You can't just push me in the direction of another woman. I'm coming with you. I'll meet you at the stables at sunset."

"Alright," she said.

She watched him as he left the room. If this woman could make Lancelot happy, then Gwen was not going to try to stand in her way. She could no longer remember the anger she felt at him. Her heart would always beat a little faster when he was near, but the feelings the reaction was nothing compared to the feelings she'd once felt for the man.

He deserved to be happy and she had no intention of meeting him at sunset. By then, she'd already be gone.

She went to Arthur's room and breathed a sigh of relief when she realized he wasn't there. Instead, it was Merlin who was muttering under his breath and scrubbing the floor vigorously.

"Merlin," she said softly. "I've come to say goodbye. This may be the last time I ever see you. I want to thank you for everything you've done for me thus far."

Merlin looked up and Gwen had to stop herself from giggling. He had soapsuds all over his face. It lightened her heart considerably.

"What on Earth do you mean?" Merlin said.

"Arthur's found out about me, Merlin." She wiped her eyes as the tears were coming back. "I'm pretty sure he never wants to speak to me again. I don't blame him, really. I'm horrible."

"Hey," Merlin said, soothingly. He stood up and enveloped her in his arms. "Why would you say a thing like that. You know it's not true."

"You didn't hear the way he spoke to me," she said, her voice muffled by his layers of clothing. "He was so angry. I hardly recognized him. I mean, I knew this day would come, but I never estimated just how horrible it would make me feel in the end."

"You can't just give up now after all you've been through, Gwen," Merlin said, holding her even tighter. "Arthur loves you, even though he doesn't know it yet."

"I doubt that," she said skeptically. "He hates me."

"He can see you, Gwen," he said, moving back so he could see her at arms length. "Arthur does not have an once of magic in his blood so it could only mean that he loves you. He wouldn't be so angry otherwise and I doubt you'd still be here."

"He doesn't know me," she said, wiping her tears and feeling very much like a child. "Even if he did love me, he doesn't any more. He fell in love with someone that was never real."

"I wish you'd just listen to me, but you're just as hard headed as Arthur!" Merlin claimed in exasperation. "I just know that you can't give up. You must make him see reason if you really care about your dream."

"I care about Arthur more," she said, realizing it as the words came out of her mouth. "I can't ask anything more of him."

Merlin couldn't argue with that. Instead he sighed, holding his hands up in defeat.

"Keep him safe," she said, kissing him on the cheek.

"I will even if I don't want to," he said, rolling his eyes. "You must do the same for yourself."

"I will," she said, tears shining in her eyes again. "Goodbye Merlin. You and Arthur are going to do great things one day, I'm sure of it. No matter what happens, I have the utmost faith in you."

"I won't say goodbye," Merlin said stubbornly. "I have faith in you too and I know you're stronger than this. You'll be back."

She walked away without looking back, feeling less resolved than she had a few moments ago.

In her hurry to leave, she bumped into Morgana's shoulder and images upon images began to flow through her head. Gawain at the feast being confronted by a knight in bright green armor and angrily accepting the challenge on behalf of his sister. Gawain riding to a dark, marble castle alone. Gawain being surrounded by five knights in different colored armor.

It was the final image of the knight bleeding out on the ground that alarmed her the most.

Morgana stopped and began looking around. She must have felt the images being transferred.

Gwen tried to calm down, but couldn't get the image of Gawain out of her head. Did Morgana know what was going to happen? Or was she the only one who had seen it?

Judging by the look on Morgana's face, she didn't know what had just transpired.

Gwen took off running. One thing was absolutely certain. She had to find Arthur. This wasn't just about her anymore. Gawain's life was in danger.

She ran out of the castle and to the training grounds where she saw Arthur practicing his swordsmanship. His form was sloppy, a rookie mistake. She could tell he was still angry.

Taking a deep breath, she willed the cloak to disappear, revealing herself to him in the dull glow of the setting sun. She didn't have much time.

"Arthur," she said.

Her turned to face her and immediately tensed when he realized just who was standing before him.

"Why are you still here?" he asked after a moment.

He started to swing his sword around again, childishly and she blew the hair out of her face in exasperation.

"Will you stop acting like a child for one moment and listen to me!" she exclaimed. "I have to tell you something important."

"There's nothing you could possibly tell me that could compel me to listen to you," he said, still refusing to stop. "I told you to leave this place."

"Gawain is in trouble," she said, resisting the urge to retort in anger. "Tonight at the feast, Freya will be kidnapped. A knight in green armor will challenge him. Gawain will be killed if he leaves this castle. You have to help me—"

"I am done with _you_," he said, surprising her with the venom in his voice. "I won't help you do anything anymore. You're dead to me."

His words were yet another arrow in her heart and she had to take a few moments to recover from them.

"This isn't about me!" she shouted. "This is about Gawain. If you love your cousin, you must put a stop to it."

"I don't believe you," he said, narrowing his eyes.

"Please, Arthur, I'm begging you," she said, softening a bit. "I don't want him to get hurt. I'm sure you don't want him to either. You're a prince, Arthur. You have to put whatever feelings you have to put away whatever feelings he have towards me and perform your duty—"

"Get out," he hissed. "You've saved my life once before. That is the only reason I haven't dealt with you myself. If I see you in the castle or _Camelot_ again, I'll have you locked in the dungeons and my father will decide your fate."

He left her alone in the training grounds. She stood there for a few moments, feeling dejected and hurt at his words. He was lost to her, in some place she couldn't reach and it was time for her to let him go.

"Goodbye, Arthur," she whispered to the wind.

It was all up to her now. She would save Gawain or die trying.

* * *

The feast was a spectacular event. Arthur had never seen the place look so vibrant. He knew his father was doing it to show off, but it was still very impressive nonetheless.

His eyes centered on Gawain, the star of the evening. He was drinking ale by the gallon it seemed. Arthur was always jealous of his tolerance. The knights always referred to _him _as "one pint Pendragon".

The lightheartedness of the evening made him feel reassured. Freya had just stepped out, but he hadn't seen any "Green Knight" lurking around. He had made the right decision after all. The woman was probably trying to draw him into some kind of trap.

Even as he was saying it, he felt a twinge of regret. She had looked so pained when he'd insulted her, so earnest when pleading for his help. He'd almost foolishly believed her.

Though she was now a woman, he recognized some of Gwyn's trademark characteristics in her face and demeanor. She had the same texture of hair, the same tanned skin, the same smattering of freckles. She had also retained that ability to make him second-guess himself.

She was pretty, too. Not just her face or her body, even. Hers was a beauty that seemed to radiate from within and enhanced the way his eyes viewed her.

Not that this mattered at any rate. She was a traitor. She was _wrong _and he wouldn't think about her any longer.

"Where's Gwyn?" Morgana asked from her position beside him. "Shouldn't he be here?"

So much for that.

"Morgana," he said, rolling his eyes. "I've already told you. He's been called away."

"What did you say to him?" Morgana said, narrowing her eyes.

Arthur gawked. "Why is it always _my_ fault!"

"I can tell when you're lying," she answered, eyes still narrowed. "Your eye twitches."

"You just made that up!"

As the two continued to argue, the girl in question slipped into the room with ease, keeping her eyes out for a flash of green. She snuck around the tables and stood right behind Gawain and ran over her plan in her head several times whist fingering the vial in her pocket in her nervousness.

This was a suicide mission, she was sure. There was no way she could face off the five knights that had ambushed Gawain in her vision. She was confident in the skills she'd learned so far, but she was not powerful to hold them off.

Instead of Gawain, it would be her bleeding out into the ground. No one else had to get hurt.

She pulled the vial out of her pocket and poured a few drops in Gawain's goblet, watching with a grim sort of satisfaction as he downed the glass.

Just then, the sound of shattering glass resounded in the room. The knights stood up and unsheathed their swords, standing in front of the table where their king was seated.

The room got deathly silent as a knight with green armor and a gigantic green axe dismounted his horse and stood imposingly in front of them. He removed his gauntlet and threw it on the ground with a resounding clang.

"Gawain!" he said, his voice booming through the large room. "I have taken your sister, Freya. If you wish her returned to you safe and sound, you will accept my challenge."

The knights opened a path for Gawain and he began to walk forward. Within in seconds, he began to sway and finally fell backwards in Sir Leon's arms.

Gwen knew she only had a few seconds. She jumped over the table and rushed in front of the knights, still cloaked in invisibility. She willed the sword to make her visible and audible only to the green knight and stood before him. The magic she'd been using that day began to take a toll on her body and her legs felt like lead as she approached him

She picked up the gauntlet and stared up at the knight, pushing her fear back into the recesses of her mind.

"I will take the challenge in Sir Gawain's place," she said unwaveringly, tucking the gauntlet into her pouch.

"You?" the knight asked. "I could crush you in an instant."

"Don't underestimate me," she hissed. "I will face you. You will leave Gawain alone."

"As you wish," said the knight, yielding. "I reside in the castle of Dietrid, a day and a half's distance from here on horseback through the Valley of Shadows. I will be waiting for you."

The crowd looked on in amazement as the knight seemed to talk to the air. However, they all heard the details of the challenge loud and clear.

"I'll be ready for you," she said, gazing the place where his eyes must be.

"You arrogant little fool," said the knight as he turned away. "You think you're doing this out of free will, but you're playing right into her hands. I will find pleasure in watching you fall."

The knight turned away and disappeared, leaving deathly silence behind him.

She stole a glance at Arthur. He was stunned. For a moment, he looked right at her, as if he could see her. There was regret in his eyes, she could tell. Did he know what she'd done?

He lowered his eyes and she realized he was just looking _through_ her at the place where the knight once stood.

The room erupted, the shock overflowing and leaving nothing but chaos in its wake. Gwen took this moment to quietly sneak out of the room.

It was time to go. There was nothing left for her here.

* * *

_Arthur,_

_When this reaches you, I don't know where I'll be, but it'll be far from here. I know you probably hate me and I don't blame you for I have done many despicable things. I should have just told you, but I didn't know how to react. Have you ever wanted something so bad that you would do anything to—I suppose not. You're a prince, after all. You can have anything._

_I, on the other hand, am not so lucky. My name is Guinevere. I am a blacksmith's daughter. The only thing I could hope to become is a servant in your castle and I was fully prepared to become one. I still held out hope that I could become a knight. I wanted to protect people who have no one to defend them. I wanted to help make Camelot a safer place._

_I'm not asking you to forgive me. I'm asking you to understand why I did what I did. I wasn' t trying to harm you or your father. I made a deal with Prince Gwyddno. He's living in my house at the moment. You can have a word with him if you don't believe me. You two can have a long talk over smoked pheasant.  
_

_This is probably the last time I'll be able to say this, so I'll say it now. I hated you at first. You were nothing like the man I thought you'd grow to be. You were selfish and rude. You didn't seem to care about anyone but yourself. You snore like some wild animal (the walls are pretty thin). _

_As time went on, I realized you have a kind heart and you will become a great king, greater than your father. You're brave and courageous. You lead the army like a pro and are a wonderful teacher. And yes, you are incredibly handsome. You'll only hear it from me once, so it's safe to say. _

_I think I've fallen for you. In a big way. I didn't mean for it to happen. You were the last person I thought I could ever fall for, but I did. And it may be wishful thinking on my part, but while I was falling, I'd like to think you were falling right along with me.  
_

_You can tear up this letter if you would like. Use it for the fireplace if you'd like. In a few days, I will be nothing but a memory. All I ask is that, when I'm gone, you'll remember me for the good rather than the bad._

_-Guinevere_

Arthur put the letter down. He'd found it leaning against his pillow. The edges were still warm where her fingers had touched them and he could almost smell her on the paper.

He flopped onto his bed, not knowing what to think of the message and feeling drained from the days events. His heart was telling him to go after her, but a big part of him still stung from her betrayal.

"Get up."

Arthur raised an eyebrow into his pillow at the voice before sitting up in his bed.

"Merlin," Arthur said, rolling his eyes. "What I have I told you about sneaking around in my room. There is nothing more terrifying—"

"We're going after her," Merlin said, reaching behind him to throw Arthur a pack.

"I don't know where you get off telling me what to do," Arthur said, still not moving. "And I don't know what you're talking about, Merlin. No one needs to be rescued."

"My _God_ you're an idiot," Merlin seethed. "_Gwen_. Morgana and I are pretty sure she's gone off on her own to this castle out of some stupid need to be heroic. Sound familiar?"

"She?" Arthur asked, narrowing his yes suspiciously. "You mean _both_ of you knew about her and didn't tell me?"

"Yes," Merlin said, refusing to deny it. "She's a kind person and I'm beginning to believe she's more than you could ever deserve."

"You can't hide something like this from me and then expect me to trust you," said Arthur. "How do I know you all aren't trying to fool me into getting myself killed?"

"If you knew how many times I've saved your life," Merlin said darkly, "You would think twice before you said anything to me about trust. "

"What the hell are you talking about, Merlin?" Arthur asked. "Why are you acting so strange?"

"It was my fault," said Merlin. "She was going to leave this place. I convinced her that you were still worth convincing. She must have seen something and come to you to plead for help. She's not reckless and wouldn't do something like this unless she felt she had to."

Arthur's heart sank as Merlin continued to glare at him.

"Well, she's a traitor," Arthur said, as if that settled the entire argument. "I don't care if she's your friend. She lied to me and my father. That's treason. She can go off and get herself killed for all I care—"

Merlin's fist was in his face before he could continue, returning the favor from earlier that morning.

"Do you know why she wanted to become a knight, Arthur?" Merlin asked, towering over him. "It was because of you."

Arthur, still reeling from the fact that Merlin had punched him, just listened in awed silence.

"She'd only seen you once before, which was why she didn't recognize you when she first showed up," Merlin continued. "But when she was nine …"

"_Qu_it it!"_ Gwen called, jumping around helplessly._ _"That's mine!"_

_Three grown men had surrounded her, throwing her doll back and forth between them as she jumped and tried to reach it._

"_You know," said one, catching the doll and admiring it. "This could actually be worth something! The face is pure porcelain. I think its dress may be spun with silk. We could melt the pieces and sell them!"_

"_Stop!" she said. "My mother gave that to me!"_

"_Your mother must have stolen it," said another, looking proud of himself. "From the looks of you, she was a two-bit whore—"_

_Gwen kicked the man in the shin as hard as she possibly could. The man cried out in pain and her doll flew into the air. She jumped up to catch it, but one of the other men jumped up and caught it before she could reach it._

"_You little bitch!" he said once he recovered. He slapped her and she fell to the ground feeling the tears sting her eyes._

"_Leave her alone."_

_There was a boy standing there, wearing a red tunic and white breeches, holding a sword in front of him. He was a teenager, she could tell. _

"_And what's a little boy like you going to do about it?" said the third who had been a silent observer. _

_They each reached for the swords at their waists._

"_Two against one?" the boy asked. "That's hardly fair."_

"_There's three of us you idiot!"_

_The boy kicked one of them in the stomach and pressed down on his back with his elbow._

"_You were saying?"_

_The two men were visibly shaken, but they weren't about to get beaten by a child._

_They came at him, swords raised. He watched and waited. Gwen looked on in awe. She covered his eyes with her hands but couldn't help peaking between the cracks._

_He kicked both swords out of their hands and caught them with one hand. The men still tried to rush at him, but he was more than a match for the two of them. _

_He dusted off his hands while the men groaned on the ground behind him. He knelt down and picked the doll of the ground._

"_I believe this is yours?"_

_He handed her the doll and their hands touched for a brief moment. She looked up at him shyly._

"_Thank you," she said. "That was really brave... but you really shouldn't put yourself in danger like that. It's stupid and you'll get yourself hurt."_

"_It's my job to protect people like you who can't fight back," he said, kneeling down so their faces were level. "Would you rather I had let them hurt you?"_

"_No," she admitted. "But how did you learn how to do all of this stuff? It was really cool!"_

"_It was cool, wasn't it?" The boy chuckled. "I'm training to be a knight of Camelot."_

"_Can I do that too?" she asked._

_He hesitated for a moment before replying. "You're a girl. Right now, girls can't train to be knights."_

_Gwen looked like she was about to cry._

"_Come here," he said, holding his arms out to her._

_She sniffled and he held her in his arms._

"_If you work hard you can do anything you want," he said. "Right now, you can't be a knight, but when I'm king, I'll change the rules so you can be one!"_

_She giggled. "You can't just become king, silly. You'd have to be a prince first."_

"_Prince Arthur!"_

_Arthur stood up as Leon approached, panting._

"_Your father's been looking all over for you," he said, one he'd caught his breath._

"_Try not to get into anymore trouble, okay?" Arthur said, touching her nose._

_She watched as the prince and Leon ran away with a smile and a tiny blush on her cheeks._

"She's not evil," Merlin said, finishing his story. "I can't believe you would ever think that. I know she hurt you and she lied to you, but don't let her go to her death because of your pride!"

Arthur was stunned once more. He remembered her now, the cute little girl with the messy hair and the freckles. The first person he'd ever saved. The first person who'd made him feel like a hero.

He felt like he'd let her down.

"Let's go," Arthur said, standing up and grabbing the pack Merlin had prepared for him.

Merlin smiled and followed Arthur out the door. Arthur paused, turned around, and pointed a finger in Merlin's face.

"Punch me again for _any_ reason at all and you die."

Merlin nodded vigorously, hardly hiding a smile.

Then, yet another fist landed on Arthur's jaw.

"Okay, _that_ wasn't me," Merlin said, holding his hands up in defense.

This time, it was Lancelot that stood over him looking frighteningly angry.

"What did you say to her?" he said, growling. "She was going to leave this place behind. We were going to start a new life!"

"She?" Arthur looked up in agitation. "Did _everyone _know about this?"

"I don't know what she sees in you," Lancelot continued, ignoring him. "It doesn't matter anyway, she's gone."

"If only you'd come ten minutes ago," said Merlin who was nursing his wrist. "Then I wouldn't have had to punch him."

"No," said Arthur, standing up. "I suppose I deserved that."

He looked Lancelot up and down, sizing him up. "When she comes back, I'm going to have to get her another manservant. One with less prominent cheekbones."

Merlin grinned. "So you are letting her return, then?"

"I didn't say that," Arthur snapped. "Even if I do remember her, it doesn't change the fact that she practiced sorcery and lied. Even if it was for innocent purposes, she broke the law. I have to take all of these things into account after we rescue her."

Morgana ran down the hallway towards the, her dress rippling in the air.

"I can't believe you!" she said, rushing at Arthur, fist raised.

"We've taken care of it, Morgana," said Merlin, pointing towards Arthur's red cheek.

"Have you readied the horses, Merlin?" she asked, calming down a little. "She hasn't gone far. If we leave soon, we'll be able to catch up with her by the morning."

"How do you know?" Arthur asked her, narrowing his eyes.

"Does it really matter, Arthur?" she asked, aggravation evident in her cool tone. "I just knew this was your fault. If anything happens to her I swear I'll—"

"Don't worry," Arthur said, placing a hand on her shoulder to silence her. "We'll bring her back. But once we do, you two have quite a bit of explaining to do. There's some vital information I'm not privy to and I don't like it."

Morgana and Merlin looked at each other nervously.

"If we're facing what I think we're facing, I think you'll find out sooner than you think," said Merlin.

"We should head out before it becomes too late to travel," said Lancelot.

"Why are you coming?" Arthur asked.

"Because I love her," he said simply and unabashedly. "And when you decide her fate, I'm going to be here there to help her whether she becomes a knight or not."

He stared up at Arthur, daring him to say something else. To his surprise, the prince merely gave Lancelot a nod of respect before turning face all of them.

"Let's get our girl," he said.

* * *

Far away, in an obsidian castle, a woman looked into her rippling cauldron with delight. She watched as the four of them mounted their horses and rode off into the night.

She moved her hand and swiped the image clean, and another image rippled into view.

Gwen rode away on her white horse in the direction of the castle, her curls bouncing in rhythm with her horse. The woman reached into the caldron to touch her face, but the picture vanished.

"Lady Nimueh," the Green Knight said, bowing to her. "Everything is falling into place."

"So it is," she said, watching Gwen with delight. "So it is."

* * *

Yea, all which it inherit, shall dissolve,  
And, like this insubstantial pageant faded,  
Leave not a rack behind. We are such stuff  
As dreams are made on; and our little life  
Is rounded with a sleep.

_The Tempest Act 4, scene 1, 148–158_

_

* * *

_A/N: The next chapter won't be up for quite some time. I'm starting my new job, so I won't have nearly enough time, but I'll try my best.

I love hearing what you guys think and I love that nifty review response thingamajig. It wasn't always here when I used to write under my other name and I love it! So please, let me know what you think. You guys have been so wonderfully kind so far and I have yet to get an actual flame, which is good because I really hate those. They make me want to crawl under a rock.

Anyways, sorry for the lack of Arwen in these last two chapters, but absence makes the heart stronger, as they say. Expect an Arwen EXPLOSION in the next few chapters. Eh. Maybe more like fireworks. Tee hee.

-Miki-hime


	14. What's Past is Prologue

What's Past is Prologue

Gwen was awoken by a stream of light across her face. She felt the hard bark of the tree against her back and legs as she stretched. It was morning at last.

She had fallen asleep inside a tree with Fira sitting above her on a nearby branch. The bird cocked its head at her and watched her stretch.

"Play time is over," she said, climbing down the tree in no time at all. "We have to reach the castle by nightfall."

The bird spread its wings and spiraled down to meet her. It landed on her shoulder and nipped playfully at her neck.

"Stop that," she said, batting the bird away, "there's nothing you can do to convince me to stay. I have to keep my word."

She untied her horse and jumped upon its back.

"Do you know where the Valley of Shadows is, Fira?" she asked, looking at the bird on her shoulder. "I have no idea where I'm going."

The bird took flight, her body a burst of fire against the pale blue sky.

"I'll take that as a yes," Gwen said charging forward after her.

The Valley of Shadows was a very dangerous territory from what she'd heard. Few ever left the area alive, and those who did wouldn't speak of it. There had been speculations as to way lay within its dark depths: demons, goblins, ghouls, you name it. To Gwen, it was all just gossip. The only way of knowing what it held was to travel through it.

Gwen would have much rather taken the route through the Forest of Meira, but she suspected there was a reason the Green Knight had told her to travel through this particular area to get to the castle.

She couldn't believe it, but she missed the castle already. Though it wasn't quite home, she'd found her niche within the castle. She had become part of a family, something she wasn't quite used to. The only person that had mattered to her had been her father and, though he tried his best to be there, she often felt an incredible loneliness in being his only child. Now she had Merlin, Morgana, Lancelot, and…

Her heart constricted in her chest. Arthur had been a part of that family too, before she betrayed him. She knew he would never forgive her for what she'd done. He had too much pride for that.

She wondered if he'd be sad when she never returned to Camelot. Would he look for her? Or would he be relieved that she was finally out of his life?

Pushing all such thoughts from her head, she willed the horse to ride faster. None of it mattered anymore. None of it. Today was the day of reckoning, a day of sacrifice, a day of fighting.

Today, she would die a hero.

Fira squawked in the distance, flying in a circle to indicate that they had finally reached their destination.

"Good girl!" shouted Gwen. "Let's get going!"

Fira landed on her shoulder once she was off the horse and she walked towards the valley, feeling utterly confused.

The valley was covered in bright green grass and brightly colored flowers. The wind blew lightly against the grass and the blades moved rhythmically side to side. There was no trace of shadows and darkness. The valley appeared light and airy, much like the meadows she used to run in when she was a child.

"Are you sure this is the right place, Fira?"

She turned to face her bird only to find that the bird wasn't there any more. In fact, neither was her horse or any of her supplies. Her vision was engulfed in a sea of vibrant color.

Feeling more confused than ever, she took off running, only to trip over her clothing. She sat up in the grass and looked down at her hands.

They were not her hands; they were the hands of a child.

Panicking, she reached up and touched her face. It was much softer than she remembered. Her lips were a little thinner and her nose was a little smaller, but her hair was just as curly as ever.

Looking down, she realized she was wearing a dress. It was pretty and lavender, her favorite color, and caused a wave of nostalgia to rush through her.

A ring of twisted flowers lay a few feet from her. She leaned over and hooked it around her finger, eyes widening considerably.

This was _her _medow. The small hands were hers. The flowered crown…

Picking up her skirts and holding the crown gingerly in her hand, she ran as fast as she could, past the small forest, the lake, the dusty trail.

When she reached her house, her cheeks were red from the journey. She pounded on the door with her little fists.

The door opened wide and a much younger version of her father towered over her.

"Gwen, you're home." He eyed the flower-crown. "Did you make that for your her?"

She nodded and tears welled up in her eyes before she could stop them.

"Shh," her father said, wrapping his arms around her tiny body. "I'm sure she'll love it."

She was afraid to speak. This was all too painfully familiar to her. It was not a day she would easily forget.

Her father dropped her near her mother's bedside. Her mother had the same curly hair and smattering of freckles. Her normally beautiful and vibrant face was incredibly pale and thin.

"Gwennie?"

"Mother," Gwen said, kneeling in front of the bed. "Are you feeling better? I miss you."

Her mother grabbed her hand tightly and looked her in the eyes.

"Gwennie, you must promise that you'll take care of yourself and your father when I'm gone," she said weakly. "Don't cry for me. I don't want to see tears marring your beautiful face."

Gwen remembered what she'd asked her next.

"When will you be back?"

"I won't be back sweetie," she said after coughing violently. "Remember that, no matter what happens, I love you. I've never stopped loving you and I've done everything I could to protect you. I hope you can forgive once you're old enough to understand."

"Mommy, I don't understand," Gwen found herself saying, as though on autopilot. "What are you saying?"

Her mother slowly closed her eyes.

"Bye, Gwenie," she whispered before her hand went limp.

"Mom!"

Tom knelt down next to his daughter and wrapped his arms around her tightly. Gwen melted in his embrace. She felt like her heart was going to explode, much like the first time she'd had to watch her mother die. Time had not made her death any easier to bear.

She buried her head into her father's chest only to stumble head first into a cold lake.

The water was shallow and she felt the hard rocks cut across her face and knees, cutting her favorite lavender dress. She resurfaced, but not of her own volition. Her hands were being held behind her back and rough hands gripped the roots of her hair.

"You stole from me you worthless little peasant," a voice growled in her ear. "I want my money now."

Gwen's lungs were on fire and she was gasping hungrily for what little air she could get.

"The boy…was starving," she managed to sputter.

"What the fuck do I care what you did with the food," the angry storekeeper growled. "Just give me my money."

"I don't have it!" she yelled.

He dunked her head in the water again before she had enough time to prepare. The water filled her lungs and she could feel her vision going blurry. She was going to die here. All because she stole a loaf of bread for a starving three-year-old.

She had only been five when it had happened and had been traumatized for months after it had happened. It all felt very real, like the threat of death still remained.

The man pulled her out of the water and gasped when he realized her body had gone limp. She felt him drop her on the ground and heard the sound of his footsteps as he ran away.

The water was still burning in her lungs. She was still drowning.

Then, she felt the water being pulled from her throat in a stream, freeing her lungs and causing a rush of air to fill her chest. The rush of air shocked her and she rolled over, coughing violently.

She looked up to see a figure in an elaborate purple dress run away as fast as her little legs could carry her, her long chestnut hair swaying rhythmically. Her kind unidentified savior.

Gwen lay back on the grass and the fear rushed through her as her surroundings vanished and she was back at him, laying on the floor. Her father burst through the door looking beaten and battered and Gwen's heart filled with dread. She remembered this day vividly. It was the day she'd nearly lost her father.

She now realized, as she ran for to get some water, that The Valley of Shadows was inhabited by something far worse than ghouls or goblins.

It was her own personal hell.

* * *

"You don't know where the Valley of Shadows is, do you?"

They had been riding around for what felt like hours, with Arthur at the head of the back and his companions following close behind him.

"We'll be there soon, Merlin," said Arthur through gritted teeth. "It's just very far. You have to be patient."

"We've seen this tree at least three times," Lancelot whispered to Merlin, just loud enough for Arthur to hear. "He doesn't seem to know where we're going."

Arthur felt a vein pulsing in his temple.

"He's obviously lost," said Morgana rolling her eyes, "He has too much pride to admit it—"

"Will you all just SHUT UP?" Arthur screamed. "I'm trying my best. I don't see the three of you lifting a finger to help."

"We would if you'd give us the chance to, sire, " said Lancelot.

Arthur felt his blood boil at his words, but he didn't say anything. Lancelot had a way of speaking that was so painfully polite, that Arthur couldn't say anything without looking like an ass.

"Yeah," Merlin piped in. "I've told you at least a dozen times that we should have taken a right at that funny looking tree back there."

"I'm going to need much more target practice when I get home," said Arthur, darkly. "I really think shooting an arrow off of your head would be excellent practice."

That shut him up.

"Wait," said Morgana, stopping suddenly, "do you hear that?"

They all stopped to listen.

Suddenly, an anguished cry reached Arthur's ears and he felt like his head was going to split open at any minute. He moaned loudly as the pain coursed through his head.

A large bird swooped down and landed right on his horse's head and… it was singing. Tears were running down its feathered cheeks as it continued to sing.

"How do I shut this thing up?" yelled Arthur, glaring at the bird. "I think it's trying to kill me!"

To his surprise, Morgana jumped off her horse and ran to the beautiful creature, lifting it gently off of Arthur's horse and cradling it in her arms.

He noticed she was crying too.

The bird stopped singing and flew in the air, circling around them, waiting for their next move.

"Gwen's in trouble," Morgana said, wiping her eyes. "She's being tortured. We have to move quickly. Fira knows the way."

Arthur looked at her strangely as she began to mount her horse.

"How the hell did you know all of that?"

"Does it matter?" Morgana snapped back. "Gwen's in trouble and it's your fault she's in this mess to begin with. Do you really want to waste time asking questions?"

She gave him little chance to respond before she rode off after the phoenix. Lancelot took after her immediately.

"Is there something I'm missing here?" he asked Merlin, who just shook his head at him.

"You're an idiot," Merlin said, before he too rode off.

Arthur sighed and followed after him. Something was definitely up with Morgana. He'd known she was strange ever since she'd been brought into the castle, looking defiant and angry. There was always a bit of sadness in her that seemed to go much further than the death of her father and he'd just seen it now when she held that bird.

They were all mad at him for lettingthat_ woman_ go off on her own, but Morgana and Lancelot seemed furious. Lancelot was in love, that much he understood. It made _him_ angry that Gwy—_Gwen_ had kept that a secret from him as well. He wondered briefly if she had been seeing the two of them at the same time, but thought better of it. Lancelot longed for her, that much was certain, but she clearly had been keeping her distance from him.

But Morgana? She'd known Gwyn was a woman for some time and he could tell they had some sort of bond. It wasn't something as trite as friendship but, rather, something he couldn't quite grasp.

He would ask Merlin once they returned to Camelot. The boy seemed to know a lot more than he let on.

After riding for a few minutes, the bird started circling around them.

Arthur looked around, startled at the sudden change in scenery. This place was barren. The earth was cracked and dry and barren trees grew from the ground. It didn't look like anything had lived in this place for years.

Morgana dismounted and began running as fast as she could towards something in the distance.

The boys followed after her moments later, keeping their eyes out for anything suspicious.

Morgana stopped suddenly and gasped in horror. Arthur unsheathed his sword and pulled her behind him quickly.

Gwen lay on the ground, completely stripped of her armor and only wearing the training gear beneath. Several long-fingered hands were gripping her arms, legs and hair.

They were trying to drag her into the ground.

"Let her go," Arthur growled, running towards her fallen body.

Her face looked anguished and her skin was ashen, like she was already nearing death's door.

He reached out to touch her face. As soon as he did so, several heads popped out of the soil to glare at him.

These creatures had been human once, but something had changed them. Their skin was thick and grey and looked rough, like a lizard's. They had sharp, pointed teeth that showed under their thin lips and scraggly matted hair that seemed to grow in patches.

They were ghouls.

The palace servants used to tell him about creatures like these when he played tricks on them. They were creatures that ate souls and inhabited human bodies. His father had put an end to such nonsense by assuring him that they didn't exist.

But they were right before him now, his nightmare come alive at last.

"Let her go," he said again, hating the way his voice seemed to waver.

"How very peculiar," said the one grabbing Gwen's left arm. "It's been a while since a prince came to the Valley of Shadows."

The creature turned to Merlin, Morgana and Lancelot with greedy eyes.

"A sorcerer, a faerie, and a warrior," said another clinging to Gwen's hair. "The fates have been gracious to us today."

"You mean a servant, a ward, and a servant," Arthur said, gesturing to his companions.

"Whatever you say, young prince," drawled the female ghoul gripping Gwen's legs. "I know what I see. The souls of sorcerer's and faeries are delicious and I could smell one from a mile away."

Arthur looked doubtfully at his friends (and begrudging acquaintance). He could buy Lancelot as a hero, but there was no way _Merlin_ was a sorcerer. He'd known Morgana for more than twelve years and he'd never once seen her sprout wings and flit about.

"The sorcerer is protecting you all as we speak," the female ghoul insisted. "If he wasn't, we'd all be devouring your souls."

Arthur turned to Merlin, who had his hands behind his back. He was looking forward and his eyes didn't show a trace of the trademark glow of sorcerers.

"How about we play a game with you," said the ghoul gripping Gwen's hair. "If you win, you all get to escape. If you lose we get to devour all of your souls."

"No!" yelled Merlin from behind Arthur. "Never play a game with a ghoul. It's too dangerous."

"If you disagree," said the ghoul, stroking Gwen's forehead with a gnarled finger, "this poor girl will be ours. She's already running out of time. Her mind is half way through the third cycle."

"If I lose," Arthur said, sheathing his sword, "You must promise to let my friends go. I will not risk their lives."

"It must be all of you or no deal," said another, flashing his teeth threateningly.

"Do it, Arthur," said Morgana, stepping forward. "I'll gladly risk my life to save her."

"I would as well," Lancelot said.

They all looked at Merlin.

"Sure," Merlin said, pouting. "Make me look like the bad guy. Don't say I didn't warn you."

"I'm taking that as a yes," said Arthur, smirking. "Don't worry. I won't lose."

"We will send you into her head," said the three ghouls simultaneously. "She cannot see or hear you unless you find the words to unlock the trance. If you can't find them before her memory begins another cycle, we win and your souls are ours for the taking.

"I accept your challenge," Arthur said, nodding. "I will stay true to my word, you must promise to stay true to yours."

Very well," they said in synchrony.

The world swirled around him and Arthur found himself in a dark shed. Light seeped in through the various small cracks and through a tiny hole in the wall.

A tiny figure crouched down in front of the hole, watching intently.

"So he puts all his weight on his left leg," she said in awe. "I suppose that's what gives him all the power of his swing."

The girl was wearing a delicate light pink dress that looked brand new. Her hair lay freely across her back and shoulders, long and curly with flowers threaded through out.

He was looking at young Guinevere, not a day past fourteen.

Arthur knelt down beside her so he was close enough to see what the girl was seeing and his own eyes widened a bit in both astonishment and embarrassment.

She was staring at _him_ through the hole; a seventeen-year-old version of himself practicing swordsmanship and training to become a knight.

"I'll never look that graceful, " she said dreamily. "He's perfect."

"I'm not perfect," he said to her. "Not even close."

She didn't hear him, she just kept looking at him in admiration, and he couldn't help but think of how he'd let her down by throwing her in a dungeon at their first meeting.

The door to the shed swung open and three burly silhouettes stood just beyond the door frame. Gwen stood up and glared at them defiantly.

"Thought you could run away from us, did you?"

"I did pretty well for myself if it took you this long to catch up with me, Peter."

"Well look at you," he said, leaning against the door frame. "I told you we weren't finished. What kind of girl refuses a offer of marriage from a man who is much richer than she?"

"A stupid one," a boy wearing green.

"I'll never marry you, you pervert," she hissed. "I want to become a knight. I can't waste time on people like you."

"I gave you your chance, you stupid girl," he said. "You? A knight? A woman is not meant to do anything but bear children and cook for her husband. It is the way it's always been and you don't have the power to change it."

"I will," she said confidently. "No matter how long it takes."

Arthur was astounded by her resolve. She had told him how much she had wanted this but, in his anger, he'd never believed her.

"We can help you along a bit," said a boy in red as he pulled a knife from his pocket.

Guinevere backed into the wall as they approached her. She held her fists right below her face, preparing to fight.

Her stance was weak, Arthur realized in horror. She had no chance against these men.

The boy handed the knife to Peter, who turned it around in his hand, staring at it with manic glee.

"Hold her down," he ordered.

Gwen tried to scream, but one of the boys held his hand over her mouth, silencing her.

Peter grabbed her hair by the ends and pressed the knife a few inches from her scalp. He moved the knife back and forth across her curly locks until he'd cut it clean off.

He dropped the hair to the floor and she began to cry as he began to tear her new dress until it was nothing more than a tattered mess, held up by her bodice.

"You should be thanking me," said Peter as he stood up, admiring his handiwork. "You look enough like a boy that you might actually be considered."

They began to walk away, sniggering to each other as Gwen cried behind them.

"Cowards!" Arthur yelled. "Get back here!"

But it was no use. They couldn't hear him, just as Gwen couldn't hear him.

All the while, his younger self was swinging his sword, oblivious to what had just transpired.

Amazingly, Gwen dragged herself off the floor and peered through the hole to watch him again.

"I can never return to this place," she whispered as though the young prince could hear her. "When we meet again, I will show you and all of Camelot that I'm worthy enough to become a knight."

He reached a hand out to touch her shoulder but, before he could make contact, she and the shed were gone, replaced by yet another memory.

There was a girl in the forest, swinging a sword, falling, bruising, breaking, but she continued, day after day. Everything was moving quickly now, the sun rising and setting in minutes.

He watched every minute of it, transfixed as this girl he barely knew, became a woman right before his eyes. Her hair had grown back, longer and thicker than before, just as defiant as she.

He watched her kill a man in a forest, threatening the young prince. It was a strange sight to see. The man he'd thought he'd known for months was cowering on the ground. His expression and face were foreign to Arthur. This man looked much more masculine than the Prince Gwyn he remembered. This man had no trace of the courage he'd shown in battle.

But the woman who battled the bandit radiated the quality down to the tips of her bare toes.

He watched her arrive in Camelot and cringed as his overly-confident self strode over challenging her to a fight and then sending her to the dungeons. Saw her heartbroken face as Lancelot left her in her time of need, Malegeant advancing upon her after learning her secret, her changing feelings towards him.

He searched for something meaningful to say. Each time he watched a piece of her life. Something that would get her out of her trance so he could get through to her. But, nothing he said to her seemed to work.

"And so you return. I've been waiting all night," Arthur heard himself say.

He stood at a corner of the room, looking at her with more anger than he thought he was ever capable of. Gwen, who had previously looked very happy, looked confused and a little frightened.

"I was angry," Arthur said. "I didn't know everything I know now. I didn't know how much you suffered to get to where you were. I thought you'd deceived me."

Gwen didn't turn around. she just stood fixed at the Arthur of her memories.

"I nearly slept with a handmaiden yesterday. She reminded me that I'm still a man, despite what you may think."

The real Arthur cringed as he knelt down beside her.

"I'm ashamed of that," he said, touching her shoulder. "So ashamed. But I was confused and angry at you. You have to believe me."

"You were going to massacre an entire race for no reason!" Gwen shouted, without turning back to face him. "You would have done something dishonorable had I not stopped you."

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO SPEAK OF HONOR!"

Arthur's own voice terrified him. Had he really said all these things to her?

The guilt increased as he watched her plead to him, sobbing, hoping he would just give her another chance. But he was stubborn to a fault. He wouldn't hear her out even though she'd been telling the truth.

"I want you to leave Camelot immediately and never return."

Arthur had never wanted to punch himself so badly in his life.

The door slammed and Gwen seemed to crumble onto the floor, crying with complete abandon. Again, he searched for the words to say to her.

"I'm sorry," he said, rubbing her back.

Nothing.

"I—I…"

All he wanted was for her to stop crying. To stop reeling from the pain that he had caused her. He'd seen enough of her anguish. No one should have to suffer _this_ much. And, though she had hurt him too, his sympathy for her was stronger than his pride.

He knew what he had to say.

"I forgive you."

Nothing happened at first and, for a moment, Arthur thought it hadn't worked. But then, she slowly turned around to face him.

"Arthur?" she reached out a hesitant hand to touch his cheek, but soon dropped it. "Is that really you?"

He caught her hand before she could drop it completely.

"It's me," he said, moving his other hand up to her cheek to wipe off the tears with his thumb. "You're such an idiot, crying for me like this. I'm not worth your tears. No man is."

She chuckled a little through her tears.

"God, I've missed you," she whispered, closing her eyes into his touch. "I thought I'd never see you again. I didn't even get a proper goodbye."

"I'm sorry for that," Arthur said. "I said some awful things to you. I didn't listen—

"I shouldn't have lied—"

"I should have trusted—"

They both stopped, staring at each other for a moment before laughing.

"We're both horrible people," said Gwen, once she could speak again. "Let's just leave it at that."

"We can't leave it at that," Arthur said, entwining his hands with hers. "I didn't say goodbye, remember?"

"It's too late for that now," Gwen said, looking at him strangely. "I've already left."

"Then how about I say hello," he said huskily, pulling her arm so her lips and body collided with his.

It was a kiss filled with all the emotion and longing they'd been feeling for the last few days. Anger, jealousy, anguish, and lust flooded from one to the other until it was difficult to tell who was feeling what anymore.

She placed her hands on his jaw to steady herself and he threaded his hands in her hair at the roots, sending a shiver down her spine as she arched back a little.

His other hands rested on the curve of her back as he dipped her even further back, kissing her harder and hungrier than he had before. His mind was finally clear. There was no more confusion, or doubt that he'd ever had feelings for her or that she had felt something for him. He could feel the same rush of exhilaration through both their bodies as he had the last time they'd kissed.

The castle melted away around them and Arthur felt their minds slipping away from each other as he returned to his own body and she to hers. He turned to face her and she smiled weakly at him as she sat up.

He offered a hand towards her, which she accepted gratefully.

"Took you long enough."

Merlin was standing in between Morgana and Lancelot, shaking his head. They were now standing in a grassy hillside and there was no trace of the Valley of Shadows. The black stone castle stood a small distance away.

"And what have you three been doing while I was off doing all the real work?" Arthur said, raising an eyebrow at them all.

"Oh, I don't know," said Merlin, playing dumb, "immobilizing ghouls. No problem though, they didn't do anything but break the promise and try to eat our souls the moment you went under. We turned them all to stone, though. They won't be able to reclaim this valley for another hundred years."

"What? Why?" Arthur asked, looking confused. "I won, didn't I? I brought her back."

"Because we," said Morgana, gesturing to her self and the other two men with a wide sweep of her hand, "took care of it. You didn't win anything."

"And ghouls are hard to get rid of," said Lancelot, wiping his sword off on the grass. "You have to hit them right in the center of their hearts or else they won't die."

"It took us ages to figure that one out," said Morgana, sighing.

Merlin sighed exasperatedly.

"Never play a game—"

"—with a ghoul," Gwen finished for him.

All four of them looked at her.

"I have Gaius to sprout these things to me everyday," Merlin said, raising a brow. "What's your excuse?"

"My mother used to tell me all. I didn't even get to see what they looked like before they dragged me down. I didn't even know they were behind it."

"I can't believe I did all of that for nothing," said Arthur sighing. "I thought I was a hero or something."

"Not all for nothing," Gwen whispered, smiling at him.

"Guess not," he said, returning the gesture.

"Could you whisper any louder?" asked Merlin, craning his ear. "I think the people in Camelot may have just a little trouble hearing what you're saying."

Arthur glared.

"Shut up, Merlin."

"I save him yet again and this is all he can say to me," Merlin said, vying for sympathy. "Such is life."

"Well," said Arthur, ignoring him, "I guess we're off to the castle, then. I've been itching for a good battle for a while. I've been getting bored lately."

"Arthur," Gwen said, placing a warning hand on his shoulder. "This isn't just a fun battle you can brag about when you're finished. These knights are clever. It's going to be very dangerous."

"What makes you say that?" Morgana asked her, trying to hide her joy at Gwen's recovery.

"There are five of us," Gwen said, looking around, "And there are five of them. I remember. I'm beginning to think we were all lured here. Whoever's behind this must have known I would react this way, and must have anticipated you would all follow me here."

"But why?" Lancelot asked. "What's so special about the five of us?"

Arthur coughed importantly.

"Fine," Lancelot sighed, showing signs of irritation. "What's so special about the _four_ of us."

_Merlin and Morgana can use magic, _Gwen thought._ I supposedly have Fay blood. Arthur's a prince. Lancelot…_

She hadn't quite figured that one out yet. Admittedly, her deduction didn't really lead her anywhere. Why on Earth would someone want them all to come here? Was it because the knights wanted to toy with them?

"I'm not sure," Gwen said after a moment. "I just know that whatever is in that castle wants something from either one or all of us. Any of us could be used for leverage for the other since we're all such…good friends."

Judging by the way Arthur was glaring at Lancelot, the two of them were anything _but_ good friends.

"It's you," Morgana said, pointing at her. "You're the common thread between us all. You're probably the target."

"Then why even bother to bring you all here?" Gwen wondered aloud. "It doesn't make any sense. Why didn't they just grab me at the castle. I was completely vulnerable."

No one could think of an answer to that question. They all stood in silence, completely dumbfounded.

"Well, we're just wasting time trying to find a logical explanation for all of this," said Arthur. "We're bound to figure it out once we face whatever is in there."

"I never thought I'd say this," said Morgana, slowly, "but Arthur's right. We're wasting time."

"Thanks for your support," Arthur said dryly.

"Let's go," said Gwen, looking more determined than ever. "Let's show whoever's in that castle that we are not to be toyed with."

They left their horses in the medow and Merlin covertly whispered a spell to keep them from running off.

Within the next hour, they were standing at the door to the castle. They stood in a line, a unified front with Gwen in the middle. Two sorcerers stood on her left and two warriors stood on her right. They were indeed a team to be reckoned with.

The doors creaked open slowly, revealing nothing but a dimly lighted hallway. Gwen grabbed one of the torches and led the way as the others followed quickly after her.

They reached a circular room with a large eight-pointed star embedded in the ground. There was a staircase to the far left that seemed to lead to a higher floor.

They began to walk towards it, but a force pushed them back and they all collided painfully with the floor.

"Did you really think it would be that easy?"

They all looked up to see a blue armored figure sitting in the center of the star.

"If you wish to advance," he said. "If you fail, you'll be kept here forever, as souvenirs for our Queen."

"Who is your Queen?" Arthur asked.

"Defeat me and I will tell you," said the knight. "Only one of you can challenge me."

"I will," said Arthur, unsheathing his sword.

"Insolent boy," the knight growled. "You are not a creature of the old religion. There are three who qualify. I will choose the most suitable challenger."

"None of us here can use magic," Arthur said, crossing his arms over his chest. "You're out of luck."

"We often miss what is right in front of us," the knight said, shaking his head. "There are three, though one is not in control of the little magic she has."

He lifted a hand and pointed at Merlin, who froze.

"I challenge the one named Merlin, for he is said to become the greatest sorcerer that ever lived," said the knight.

"_Merlin_?" Arthur guffawed. "He is certainly not a magician. Don't you think I'd know if my servant was practicing magic right under my—"

"I accept your challenge," said Merlin, stepping forward and doing his best to avoid Arthur's eyes. "Name your stakes."

* * *

We all were sea-swallow'd, though some cast again  
(And by that destiny) to perform an act  
Whereof what's past is prologue; what to come,  
In yours and my discharge.

The Tempest Act 2, scene 1, 245–254

* * *

A/N: Sure, now that I'm stressed, I get more motivation to write. At the time when I shouldn't. Oh well. You can't stay away from something you love for that long.

I promised fireworks. I think I gave you sparklers, but I didn't want to get too carried away.

Merlin had to reveal his magic at SOME point in this story. I couldn't let Arthur stay oblivious forever. He deserves more than that.

I think it'll be a chapter or two before I finish this arc. And, since this story is moving much faster than I thought, I may make it 25 chapters instead of 30, like Hello, Sunshine, my other story, which means I'm more than half-way done. If I decide to cut it short. Again, I hate when things drag on. I know how this story ends and how to get there, and I think I can get there in 11 chapters (about 70,000 more words), but who knows. Time will tell.

Finally, other people have a chance to fight! I've underutilized magic for a reason. I really didn't want it to get too repetitive. Now I get to write two entire magic battles!

I spent time I shouldn't have spent writing this (for shame) so please tell me what you think. It will make me feel much less guilty :P.

Miki-hime


End file.
